When Given Wings
by Just Duchess
Summary: Ginny is fed up with everyone. With Colin and his beau's help she will transform into the no-nonsense girl she really is. Despite the trio, she leans to the previously forbidden crowd for rebellion in more ways than one.
1.

CHAPTER 1

"Ginny, come on! We're going to be late to the game if you don't hurry up!" Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ginny sighed as she ran down to meet the awaiting brood. However, she certainly was not expecting the looks of shock she received as she stepped onto the landing.

"No sister of mine will be going anywhere dressed like that! You march your arse right back upstairs and put some clothes on, young lady! Quidditch can wait!"

A bewildered Ginny looked down at her favorite white sundress. Okay, she had grown a bit, so it was tighter in the bust and it was at least three inches shorter than it had originally been. Just because she and Ron were the only ones living at home now did not mean she got new clothes every year.

"You're not my brother Harry, and I would thank you to remember that. Besides, it's not like I have much of anything else to wear!"

"Well, I _might as well_ be!" he shot back before looking to Hermione for help.

"C'mon Gin, let's go," she said, dragging the protesting offender upstairs. In reality, Hermione was extremely intimidated by Ginny, as were most other girls. Sure, Hermione wasn't lacking in the womanly curves department by any means, but she wasn't even in the same league as Ginny.

The titanic teen was at least 5' 8", but she was no beanpole. Ginny had significantly defined muscles and curves in all the right places from years of wrestling with the boys and playing Quidditch. She had high cheekbones, full lips, a small nose that turned up slightly at the tip, and deep chocolate eyes. Her hair had grown in the past few years to finally reach her lower back, and had attained a slight curl. Ginny didn't have nearly as many freckles as Ron; just a light sprinkle across her nose and shoulders. Bill was the only other family member besides her that could actually tan properly without looking like a tomato in the process.

Hermione on the other hand, had stopped growing last year. She stood at a mere 5' 4", and nothing about her was terribly impressive. She had straightened her hair and started taking better care of her appearance, but she would still envy the younger girl. Ginny didn't even try to be beautiful, she just was.  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione had forced Ginny into a pair of jeans that were too short in the leg and a long sleeved t-shirt once belonging to Charlie that read, "Seekers like to do it fast!"

"But Hermione, it's really hot out there!" wailed Ginny, while looking sour at Hermione's choice of a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans that showed so much of her ankle, they couyld be capri's.

"It's either this, or you don't go. The boys will never let you out in any of your other clothes. I'm sorry, Gin. I know it's not your fault." Hermione put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders and they went back downstairs.

"I think I rather like that outfit better," Harry said approvingly. Assuming the matter quite settled, the quartet made their way to the makeshift Quidditch pitch at the end of the street.

Ginny and Hermione watched the game, which was the home team (the neighborhood boys, headed by Harry and Ron) and the visiting team (mostly made of people they had never met). Ginny was dying from the heat, and the humidity was making her shirt stick to her back. Making sure Hermione was thoroughly engrossed in the game, she bent down to roll up her pant-legs and remove the offending t-shirt to reveal a spaghetti-strapped tank top. She had sneaked it under the t-shirt while changing. Deciding she was thirsty, she made her way to the snack shack ran by the local junior quidditch team. After paying for her drink, she turned to see a small group of boys gathered around her. They all started talking at once, and Ginny could hardly contain a devious grin.

Sounding like a herd of elephants ascending the metal stairs, they new entourage looked for an empty row large enough. Meanwhile, Harry had just caught the snitch, thus winning the game. As he began his decent, he noted that there was no roar from the crowd at his triumph. He strained his ears and still did not hear the cheers and screams from the spectators or the announcer. For there were no eruptions of applause, no screams... save one.

**"Oy! Get the bloody hell away from my sister!"**

Harry sped after Ron who was flying straight in to the crowd. Ron knocked several boys out with his fists and his broom, while Harry dived and stood in front of Ginny, shielding her from view. Hermione just stared at the three, dumbstruck. She knew they had gone too far this time. She cringed as she saw the youngest Weasley rise to her full height, narrowing her eyes into a poisonous glare at her two 'brothers'.

"How dare you two! We were only talking, where's the harm in that?"

"No one _'just talks'_ dressed like that!" Harry retorted.

"I will not have rumors spread about my baby sister being some kind of **scarlet woman**!" fumed Ron.

That did it. The icing was on the cake, and flower-shaped no less. Ginny's mouth hung open only for a second as she contemplated her next move. Suddenly, she reared her right arm back and swung, connecting spot-on with Ron's left eye.

"**Ronald Bilius Weasley!** If you so much as utter another syllable to me today I will make you regret ever being born a man!"

Ginny screamed as she pushed past her brother, who was now covering his eye, with a pained and confused look on his face.  
She ran straight home and to the duck pond at the back of the house. Sliding down the side of the willow next to the water, she sighed heavily, feeling just how lonely this summer had been. She had been under the greatly-mistaken impression that it would be different once she came home from school. It was well known at Hogwarts that Ginny was off-limits to anyone that didn't want to die a painful and merciless death at the hands of half a dozen possessed redheads and a raven-haired hero. Still, she imagined coming home for break and meeting a nice boy away from her brothers. Being domineering at school was one thing, but now all of Ottery St. Catchpole had witnessed the wrath that was Ginny's protectors. Even boys she used to play with wouldn't even speak to her after that scene. Well, not if they wanted to reach 17, anyway.

It just wasn't fair! She couldn't have close female friends because she was always bombarded with questions about Harry. She couldn't have male friends (for obvious reasons), and a mother can only know so much about the thoughts running through a teenage girl's mind. As she wiped away a stray tear, she thought of the one person she was allowed to talk to...Colin. Hell, the only reason she was allowed to be friends with him was because he was more of a dandy than Professor Lockhart, but Ginny could care less. They had bonded in first year, both sharing an infatuation for Harry. That was long gone for both, but they did have fun coming up with fantasies about their crush. If he only knew!

Ginny decided to go to her room and owl her long time friend. Thankfully the golden trio, a.k.a. death-to-Ginny's-social-life were in their last year of school. At the end of last term Harry had defeated Voldemort permanently in the Ministry battle and all of the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban. Ginny knew she should be as elated as the rest of the wizarding world, but she was too lonely to rejoice. As she could have no friends, cover every part f her body with ill-fitting attire, and never participate in anything remotely dangerous, she sometimes felt she was in Azkaban, too. Ginny sat down to write a letter to Colin. They had a set pattern were they would write to one another as though they were romantically involved and in some cheesy soap opera-ish novel. Seeing as how neither of them were romantically involved, they practiced on each other. Colin thought it was hilarious considering his sexual preference.

_My Dearest Colin,  
I can't help but miss you on this bright, beautiful day. Your shining smile and your sweet strength would be such a comfort to me now in my time of need. My 'brothers' have seen to it that I am yet again, locked in the tower of loneliness like a ghost cursed to remain in the living realms. Can you hear my cry to you, my blessed one? Please come and save me from my misery!  
Always and Forever Yours,  
Ginevra_

She tied the parchment to Pig's leg and lazily flipped through last month's Teen Witch. About a half hour later, Pig burst through the window. Ginny unrolled the heavily scented scroll, spicy vanilla-just like Colin, and read it quickly.

_My One and Only,  
Words cannot express how much I have missed you these past months. It pains me to know you hurt so, and to have such a terrible injustice done to you by your family--it shall not happen any longer! Wait for me, and I shall free you.  
Always and Forever Yours,  
Colin_

Ginny could hardly believe her luck as she ran downstairs to ask her Mum. The reaction was rather less than accepting; her mother was in shock for a bit, then prepared to start a tirade that looked to last a while. Ginny cut her losses and left the room before she could get started. As if they had an animal's sense of smell, the trio came running in to the kitchen for dinner. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Tell me everything you know about this Colin…." she demanded of her youngest son. Ron, grinning that he wasn't in trouble for once, told his mum all about the Creevey brothers and how they were nephews/employees of Madame Malkin.

"Well, I shall be speaking to Madame Malkin about just how she is raising these boys! Honestly, a sixteen year old boy asking a girl to stay with him until term starts! What cheek! In my day we never-" but she stopped when Ron burst out laughing, unable to contain himself anymore.

"But Mum, Colin's _gay_!" Ron gasped while holding his middle, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my, well yes that is a different story then. Why, I have always admired Madame Malkin's work..." Ron just rolled his eyes at his mother and left her talking to herself.

Mrs. Weasley then went to find Ginny and tell her that, yes, she could go for the remaining weekend before school started. But, she would have to wait for her father to get home in order to get some gold. The family was going shopping tomorrow and since Ginny wouldn't be there, she would need to buy her own school things and robes. Ginny happily sent a hasty response to Colin, and went down to eat.

At 7:30, a loud thump was heard from the living room fireplace. Hermione, who was reading in a chair by the fire, dropped her book as she stared open mouthed at the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

The person in question was at least 6'3" with a broad stance and muscular body. He had shoulder length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and deep chocolate eyes. With a perfect smile and a deep gravelly voice he said, "Is Ginny ready?"

"Who?" she asked dreamily, losing herself in his eyes.

"Ginny Weasley. I-I do hope I got the right grate," he stuttered. At that exact moment, the sought-after young lady entered the room. She walked past Hermione, shutting her mouth for her, as she hugged the stranger.

"C-c-c-Colin?" Hermione managed to spit out, "My, how you've changed!"

"Sorry love, but no. I'm Dennis." he replied releasing Ginny.

"You look wonderful darling, how are you?" asked Ginny.

"Hello to you too, Gingersnap. Colin and I have missed you and I am happy to see you are well as can be expected while under such a heavy guard." he winked.

"There are **two,** of you? Do you look alike?" Hermione blurted out, feeling the shock of shame and embarrassment at the same time.

"Almost, except Colin has hazel eyes and a bit of a wave to his hair." he supplied with a smile. "Shall we go then, love?"

"Yes, I just have to tell Mum I'm leaving."

Hearing all the commotion, Ron and Harry walked in after Ginny. "Dennis! I thought that might have been you, mate. So, Gin's spending the weekend with you lot then?"

Before Dennis had a chance to reply, Ginny re-entered the room. "Shall we?" She didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to, and she could practically feel the awkward questions building up.

"Oh, yes, let's." replied a grateful-sounding Dennis.

"Say hello to Seamus for me, mate." Harry yelled as the duo disappeared in green flame. Hermione looked lost.

"Ron, why on earth would he know Seamus? I mean they are in Gryffindor, but it is rare for a seventh year to associate with a fifth year."

"Well I should hope he would know his own boyfriend!" Ron guffawed.

Hermione was still not registering his meaning.

"He's a dandy, 'Mione and so is Colin," Harry said, sighing. Sometimes, Hermione had trouble processing the hard facts when they were not out on the table in front of her.

"Oh, what a cold, cruel world...all the hot ones are gay or taken!" she faked fainting, putting a hand to her head.

**"Hey, we're hot!"** they retorted in unison, pointing to themselves. Hermione chose not to respond to this comment, but rather lose herself in her new thoughts of the sexy brothers.

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, falling into the strong arms of her best friend. He helped her up, brushing off soot and trying to make sure she was all right. She kissed him on the cheek and he returned the greeting.

"My darling, how I have missed you. Come quickly, and be my muse," Colin said as he pulled Ginny to the drafting table. He was solely responsible for the fall and spring designs for the shop, while Dennis oversaw production. Their aunt was getting up in years, and was delighted they wanted to take over the shop. Colin put page after page of the most beautiful robe designs in front of Ginny.

"Oh Colin, these are all wonderful. You don't need a muse, you ARE a muse! Come, we need to have a serious talk." At that, Dennis excused himself to owl Seamus, somehow already knowing what it was that Ginny wanted.

After Ginny told Colin all her woes through tears like he was her diary, she told him of her idea to become someone different, someone who would have the strength to be her own person. As Colin pondered this, he told Ginny he was in love for the first time.

"That is wonderful sweetheart, who's the lucky boy...er, man?" she asked, dying to hear some gossip.

"Well, I met him at a club down the 'Alley a few weeks ago. Normally, I wouldn't have even looked his way because he is a Slytherin, but he is very scrumptious. The guy actually pursued me, Gin! He asked me to dance in front of Dennis and Seamus. I thought he was joking, and was very surprised they didn't completely lose it! He assured me that wasn't the case, however, and pulled me to the floor. We danced all night and have been going out ever since."

"I am so happy for you 'Lin. But a _Slytherin_, really?"

"Thinking about this little plan of yours, his house may just be useful to you, despite what you think. I am going to owl him to meet us tomorrow because we need to have a chat. Cinderella, your Fairy Godfathers have come to your rescue!"

"Wait 'Lin, you never told me his name..."

"Oh, sorry love. It's Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

Ginny promptly hit the floor, as if someone had hexed her.

Colin was standing over her when she came to. "Are you feeling all right, Ginny? Do you need a bit of a lie-in?"

"Silly me," she laughed. "I'm fine, thanks, but I think I must be hearing things. I could have sworn you said you were dating Malfoy's cousin, Blaise Zabini. That couldn't be right, though. But I'm interrupting you--who did you say it was?"

"Blaise Zabini. You were right the first time," he confirmed.

Ginny felt that same weakness in her knees once again and was pulled securely into Colin's strong arms. He held her until she could find her feet.

"B-b-but Colin, that makes no sense! What will you do once you're back at school? You'll never have any peace!"

"That's the thing Gin. Slytherins may be more nasty things than we can count, but they do actually have some good qualities."

"Like what, their mouths?"

"How did you know?" he smirked. "Seriously though, all Slytherins have a very strong loyalty to one another. That loyalty has been forced into their little heads since the day they were born. They are also very protective of their own kind, and those they consider friends. You have to think that more than half of their parents were Death Eaters, or at least thought Voldemort had the right ideas about pure bloods. They were taught to never question another's motives because bad things happened to those who did.

"So, you're saying that Blaise has an ulterior motive for you and you are his possession? Like his toy?"

"Not really. Blaise is different. At first I thought he might be trying to use me, but I realized he wasn't. When his father died in the Ministry battle and his mother went to Azkaban, he went to live with Draco and Narcissa. With no overbearing mantras shoved down his throat and no punishment to be fearful of, Blaise changed. He began to think about things for himself, not for some insane racist. Hell, if Voldie was still around, Blaise would have never been allowed to come out. He just wants to be happy for once, and he is, with me."

"If you say so, but what about that whole possession bit?"

"Okay, you remember last year how all of the Slytherins looked to Flint like a king and always did things his way?" Ginny nodded. "Flint is gone now, the long-standing Slytherin "Prince", Draco, will now become "King." They will do as he commands, if not only for the fact that he is:  
1.) Head Boy  
2.) The only child of the most evil wizard still alive today.  
3.) Because he is Blaise's cousin and pure bloods are all inter-related somewhere.  
4.) All he has to do is say it and it will be so.  
Draco is just a natural leader with a commanding presence. He loves Blaise and would not wish to see him hurt anymore than he already has. I make Blaise happy, I stay ALIVE."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Malfoy? And since when do you call him Draco?"

"Since he asked me to three weeks ago at the club. Yes, we are talking about the same person. You are not the only one that's changed, little missy. Maybe he hasn't done a 360 like Blaise, but he does have feelings, even if you can never see them."

"At least Hermione will be Head Girl this year. That should help you out too."

"You'll be surprised when we go back to school. There have been many students crossing house lines for friendship and relationships. But you've had a big day, and I have an even bigger one planned for tomorrow. Let me show you to your room, you need sleep."

The next morning, Aunt M. roused Ginny bright and early. She dressed quickly, running a brush through her hair and putting it in a messy bun because it was so hot outside. As she was just about to grab a piece of toast, two hands grabbed hers and began pulling her out the door.

"Where are we going you two?" Almost identical grins flashed her way as the blonde duo led her down the alley.

"We need to get all of the minor stuff out of the way first," said Dennis.

The minor stuff consisted of getting new/used books, refilling potions supplies, purchasing new quills, ink and parchment, and buying a larger cauldron. After all of that, they found their way back to the robe shop to dump the new gear.

"I still need robes, uniforms and normal clothes. I am afraid mine are all indecent." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Well, good thing we came home then, isn't it? Get up on the stool."

"But Colin, I can just grab a larger size off the rack, honestly."

"Nonsense, Princess." Dennis began as he pulled out his measuring tape, some parchment and a quill.

"And just when did I become a princess?" asked a bemused Ginny.

"Ginny, you always were a princess, you just couldn't see it. But now, you will have hand-tailored clothing to your exact measurements and all made of material of the finest sort to help show off such dignity." replied Colin with an air of smugness.

"But, guys really, you know I can't afford this. Please just let me go look at the gently used section and we can continue our day," she begged.

"Merlin no! You are looking at the next top designer in the wizarding world. I will not have my best friend and future godmother to my children wear anything but the best! Don't worry about the money, it's all on the shop."

"No, Colin, really that is too much! You can't possibly--"

"Ginny," Dennis spoke up, "You could pass as a muggle supermodel and you don't even know it. Now, what do models do? They wear designer clothing because it looks good on them and it inspires others to buy it. We couldn't pay for better advertising than for you to wear the new fall and spring lines, along with Colin and I. Think of it as a business trade; we both get what we want."

"Since you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

"You can't, we won't let you. Even if we have to hold you down and dress you ourselves." Colin teased. "Now, how brave are you Ginny Weasley?"

"Well, I do come from a long line of Gryffindor blood. Why?"

"While Dennis sees to your clothes, we are going on an adventure."

"What kind of an adventure?"

"Summon up that courage, girly, because we are going into _Muggle_ London!"


	2. 

CHAPTER 2  
The only place Ginny had ever been in Muggle London was King's Cross, and that was only twice a year. She was nervous and excited, but she couldn't tell which emotion was more prominent. After leaving The Leaky Cauldron, they headed west to a set of stairs leading under the street. They then bought 2 tickets from a woman behind a glass panel and boarded the underground. Ginny wondered why they couldn't ride the train in the streets, but felt she shouldn't ask. She didn't want to sound dim.  
After about 10 minutes, Colin took her hand as they exited the car to a platform and set up the stairs. Ginny found herself on the street in front of an enormous building with an all-glass front.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the _heaven_ that is commonly referred to as the mall." Colin said with an overly dramatic hand wave.

She had never seen so many different kinds of shops all in one place. They went in to every one, and Ginny marveled at all the different things Muggles thought they needed. They even went into someone's 'secret' lingerie store. Though she was a bit confused on how a shop like this could be kept a secret. While there, Ginny purchased some very naughty unmentionables, knowing the clerk was eyeing the pair of them suspiciously.

At this, Colin said in his best overly feminine voice, complete with hand wave for full effect, _"Oh, get over yourself honey!"_ and they promptly vacated the store in a fit of giggles.

Still laughing over Colin's stereotypical portrayal, they were interrupted by a loud growl. Colin looked down to Ginny's stomach and told her it was time for a rest. They walked to the mall's center to a place packed with tables. As Ginny set down the packages, Colin asked her what she wanted from the food court. Ginny didn't even want to ask what that was. She simply said she'd take whatever he was having.

After rapidly inhaling her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza and her third cherry coke, Ginny leaned back and rubbed her now protruding belly while Colin laughed. "I take it you like Muggle food then?"

As she started to reply, a huge and very resounding belch escaped her mouth, causing several people to look their way. Colin could barely contain himself. He was highly amused at both the onlookers' reactions and the look of embarrassment on Ginny's face.

"How can something so disgusting come from someone so beautiful?" he chuckled.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your Mum?" she retorted. Then they both burst in to giggles again. People were once again starting to stare at the pair and Ginny stared right back.

"Hey 'Lin, look at that chick. She really does look like a no-nonsense kind of girl."

Colin turned to see a large group of teens dressed in a punk/gothic mixture of styles and the girl in question. She had a very long and high lime-green mohawk with pink tips, a tattoo on the left side of her shaved head, lots of black eyeliner and purple lipstick, topping it off with more piercings than he could count.

"It's obvious no one tells her what to wear." said Ginny with a sigh, gesturing to the subject of her point.

The girl was wearing a corset as a top, a black leather pleated skirt, fishnets with large snags and a pair of multi-buckled combat boots.

"She seems perfectly happy and can look however she wants to, be with whomever she wants to, and no one can tell her otherwise. Why can't I be like that Colin? I stand up for myself to the best of my abilities, but everyone still sees me as 'little Gin.' I need to be respected, not babied!" After a short pause, she added "You know, I've always wanted a tattoo..."

"Are you sure that's the look you want?" Colin asked, sounding unsure.

"Well, maybe not that extreme, but I need something that says I am no longer the gullible little girl lost in the bloody Chamber of Secrets. I am sick of everyone trying to rescue me. It's high time I rescued myself. After all, I am a woman now."

"Yes ma'am, you certainly are. That little rant just confirms my feelings that you are ready for what Dennis, Blaise and I have planned."

"What do you mean, 'and Blaise'? You guys talked about me?"

"Well yes, dear. We're going to need all the help we can get." And with that, he steered Ginny into the mall salon.

Later that day the trio flooed into The Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering Diagon Alley to make their purchases for school, they made a b-line for Madame Malkin's. Luckily, Ginny and Colin had left for London much earlier. Hermione huffed at this, having missed a prime opportunity to salivate over scrumptiousness. As Dennis was busy making Ginny's new gear, the Head Girl didn't get to see him, either. After Harry paid the cashier, the boys wanted to go to Quality Qudditch Supplies. Seeing her opportunity, Hermione said she would meet them later at the 'Cauldron. She then headed to Flourish and Blott's for some extensive research. A sly smile crossed her lips as she thought about how being Head Girl this year would be essential to her plans.

While Ginny was being pampered, primped and made over, Colin snuck quietly out of the salon. After stepping into the men's department store, he felt a familiar hand wrap itself around his shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you here. I thought you were attending to business today," said Colin, turning to the intruding hand's owner.

"Well I was, actually. My business consisted of you and a certain fiery damsel-in-distress. I went to the shop, and your doppelganger informed me that you would be here. I do hope you like what you see?" he asked, an all too prominent smirk playing in the corner of his mouth.

Colin always hated when he did that because it deepened the dimples in each perfectly shaved cheek. "I've seen better…."  
Silently congratulating himself on the comeback, Colin watched Blaise's mouth drop open. Reaching over to close it, he whisperingly added, "Better as in without the fancy duds."

Blaise's astonishment changed into a silent blush. Catching himself, he asked of Ginny.

"She's currently being transformed into her fantasy at the salon. It's about time to go fetch her, actually. Want to come  
with me? I know she's dying to meet you."

"I'd love to. My new me meets her new her. Kind of ringy, eh?"

"Oh, Mr. Comedy. Let's go."

Ginny had no idea what was in store for her at the salon. Apparently Colin had set up and paid for the whole thing while she was getting shampooed. She was treated to a facial, manicure, pedicure, full make-up and hair. Finally the stylist turned the finished product around to face the mirror. 

"Well, did I come close to what you wanted?" she asked innocently.

Ginny opened her eyes very slowly, stepping out of the chair to look in the full-length mirror. She had changed into the new clothes and shoes Colin had dropped off while she was getting her facial. Starting at her feet, Ginny looked up the entire length of the mirror, finally settling on her head...and **screamed**.

Colin and Blaise couldn't help but laugh at the stares they were getting from the women they passed. It was a silent game between the two of them to wink and woo at the passing drooling dames. Seeing their reactions was hilarious. They were about one store away when an ear-piercing scream shattered the normal ambience of the mall.

"Bloody hell, that sounds like Ginny!" Colin exclaimed as he and Blaise ran to her rescue.

"I hope she's okay," Blaise added as they entered the shop.

Colin scanned the entire shop with Blaise checking all of the chairs, looking for Ginny. After about the third trip, he stopped the desk clerk.

"Ginny, where's Ginny Weasley? The tall red-head I brought in earlier? We heard a scream, w-what happened? Where is she?" he demanded, practically leaping over the desk at the timid young woman. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I'm right here 'Lin." replied the voice of his best friend.

But this wasn't Ginny Weasley. This was someone completely different.

**"Who the bloody hell are you and where is my Ginny?"** he bellowed at the tall raven haired young woman.

"It's me Colin. But, since it's a new me, I think I need a new name. Seeing as how my proper name is Ginevra, but my mother manipulated it to _'Ginny'_, I can chop it too. Call me 'Nevra'. It fits the whole new look. Please excuse my manners, you must be the famous Blaise. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Looking over to Colin, she quietly added, "Colin, close your mouth. It's rude to gape."

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say." he replied still dumbfounded that this was the same woman he left only a short time ago.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nevra. Might I add that you certainly no longer look like _Little Ginny Weasley_, or a Weasley at all for that matter?"

Nevra blushed, but quickly regained her composure. "Boys would you do me the honor of escorting me somewhere?"

"Wherever you wish." they replied in unison.

"Well, seeing as I still have a few coins, I thought I should visit a real Muggle tattoo parlor. You know I don't even have my ears pierced?"

"I know just the place." Blaise piped up.

The triple threat linked arms, leaving the mall for the underground. After a few stops, Blaise said it was time to go. Coming up the stairs, she gasped at what she saw. The street was filled with tents, carts, tables full to bursting, intriguing people, and the most wonderful smells.

Hearing her reaction, Blaise smiled. "It's an outdoor market. They block off a small section of the road every weekend and sell their goods."

"You mean they do this every week? How wonderful! Why can't the wizarding world have such a variety of things in one place?"

"Because in many ways our world, despite it being all magical, is still in the dark ages compared to the Muggle one. C'mon, the shop is just through the market."

It took them almost an hour to make their way through the market, mainly because of someone's never ending pit of a stomach. After 2 corn dogs, 1 pretzel with cheese, a funnel cake, a dozen hot wings and 4 slushies, Nevra was walking a bit slower.

"Well, at least your appetite hasn't changed." smart- mouthed Colin.

"It's one of the only things I have control over." she said hitting his hand as he tried to pinch her stomach.

"Not anymore, Love. Remember, you now control everything, even us. Although, I do feel the man you marry will need to be very wealthy, or work several jobs just to be able to feed you." Blaise chided.

"Blaise Zabini!" she mocked while reaching up to mess his hair around.

"No, please, anything but the hair!" he pleaded in a scared voice. Her hand immediately came down and she gave him and Colin a sorrowful expression.

"What? It will frizz out like a used q-tip!" he pouted.

At that, they both rolled their eyes while he opened a door for them. The shop was called 'Fantasy in Flesh' and was very large. The walls were covered in mirrors. Seeing one of the men check his hair for the third time, the girl behind the counter came to greet them.

"Can I help you? You look a little lost."

"Yes, we'd like to see Gore, please." Blaise replied smoothly.

"I'm sorry, Master Gore only sees customers with an appointment, as he is very busy and will be leaving soon," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, he'll see us. Tell him 'Guido' has a gift of sorts for him." Blaise requested, ignoring the giggles, of 'Guido' coming from his mates. The girl sighed and went to the back.

"Shut it you two! It's a stupid pet name, everyone in Slytherin has them."

"Whoever, 'Gore' is, he must be good. Look at all of these awards around the walls. They all belong to him." said Nevra.

"He is very well known in the muggle world for his artistic work and ever-lasting ink," Colin said, shooting Blaise a look.

"Well, he surprised the hell out of me. He said to go on back." replied the receptionist's voice. She pointed to a black curtained doorway. "Go through there and it's the first room on the left."

Taking her directions, the group walked into a candle-lit room with blaring punk music and a bio-mechanical style mural covering the walls. There was a black leather couch on one side of the room with some chairs pulled up around the coffee table. As they began to take a seat, a voice made them stand back up.

"Guido, is that you? My, you are looking well. How is everything at home?" asked a soft voice from a very large man.

He was about 6' 3" and around 3 feet wide. He was all muscle and had a tattoo creeping up his neck from his shirt collar. His eyes were large and blue and he sported a full mustache and a 5 inch goatee that was braided. His light brown hair was shaved very short and he wore at least a 2-gauge eyelet in both ears, with a 4g dangling from the inside. As he extended his arm to Blaise, Nevra noticed the same bio-mechanical theme encircling his arm.

"Thank you G, love can do that to you," Blaise started pointing at Colin. "Yes the Malfoy's are lovely. Let me introduce you. Colin Creevey, Nevra Weasley, this is 'Gore', short for Gorilla, heh. Also known as Gregory Goyle."

"It's nice to meet you Colin. I have heard so much about you from Blaise. And Miss Weasley, is it? Any relation to the clan of red-headed Weasleys from Ottery?" he asked politely.

Nevra just stood there with her mouth open. She could not believe that this was Malfoy's goon, Goyle.

Seeing her expression, Blaise supplied "Actually, it's funny that you should ask that Greg. Nevra is in fact, Ms. Ginny Weasley; the only female Weasley for several generations."

"She's the **WEASLETTE**?" bellowed the astonished Goyle, losing his professional composure.

_"Was,"_ she corrected, _"was the 'Weaslette'_. As you can see, I am not little Ginny Weasley any more and I plan to keep it that way. You may call me, Nevra. Now, are you going to tattoo me sometime today, or do I have to wait till your mouth falls off?"

Sensing this was not a woman to be trifled with, Greg promptly shut his mouth and led her to the table. Colin and Blaise exchanged a silent look, knowing their part was finished. Ginny could take it from here.

They sat and talked about everything that had happened to them since term ended. Greg told them of his passion for art and tattoos. He was well-renowned for his skills with ink which, he confessed, was charmed to never fade. He had tried to work at a shop in the wizarding world, but as soon as they heard his name, he was out. He didn't mind muggles, really; in fact he was the happiest he had ever been. Nevra told him of being fed up with being babied and how she was changing all of that. Greg looked at her very seriously after hearing her tale. She definitely wasn't the same Ginny he had tormented when he was younger. He respected this new woman for her commanding presence alone, but she was also the first wizard he would ever mark. It seemed fitting that the two should meet.

"I know just the thing for you Nevra." he said as he began to sketch the design. When he finished, he showed it to her.

"It's absolutely, perfect!" she exclaimed.

A few minutes later Nevra walked out of the bathroom with a towel covering her naked chest. Normally, she would have never been in such undress in front of three men, but considering 2 of them were gay, and the other one...well, nothing was normal recently. Greg told her to lie down on the padded table with her arms folded under her head. He then began to clean her back. Nevra shivered at the cold alcohol wipes.

Through a giggle she said, "Isn't this funny? Who would have ever pictured Greg Goyle inking the back of a Weasley?"

At this they all laughed and it was a good five minutes before they stopped. Greg then applied the sketch transfer to her back as an outline, and asked her to stand and see if it was where she wanted it. With some helping hands from the lovers holding her towel, she looked into the full-length mirror over her shoulder. Nodding her approval, she got back on to the table. Greg slowly prepared the needles, adjusting them just so in the casing. He then set up his tray of colors, and loaded the gun. Hearing the buzzing, Nevra jumped.

"Would you like me to charm it not to sting?" Greg asked, hoping to make this as comfortable for her as possible.

"No. If muggles can do it, so can I."

"But this is a large and colorful piece, will you at least let me charm it to go faster and place a small charm on you to minimize to bleeding?" he asked hopefully.

"Bleeding? What's all this about blood?" Colin turned green at the thought of it and began backing towards the door.

Sensing both of his friends' discomfort, Blaise assured Nevra that Greg knew what he was doing and could perform the charms in his sleep. They both relaxed a little, Colin went to go sit down. Greg turned up the music and adjusted his stool until he was sitting well above his canvas. He gently put the gun to her skin for the first time and heard a distinct giggle escape her lips.

"This feels like Fred and George's 'Tickling Tangerine' candies."

"Nevra, you are going to have to hold still," Greg warned.

About an hour later, Greg announced he was finished with the outline and needed to change guns. Nevra was ready for a break; one could only lie still for so long, padded table or not. While she wrapped her arm around her chest, she looked at her two new Slytherin friends. They were a hell of a lot more fun the any of the goody-goodies in Gryffindor. Deciding she needed to stretch her legs, she went back out into the hallway and saw a sign that said **'Needles This Way'**. That looked interesting...

Colin and Blaise were talking to Greg about going back to school in a few days and how it wouldn't be the same. Greg told them all of how Draco had very precise ideas of how he would reign this year. Hearing Draco's name, Blaise asked Greg if he could use an owl.

"Sorry, mate. Owls look a little too odd around here, but I do have Snowball." he replied.

"What's a 'Snowball'?" asked Colin.

At the mention of his name, a large black raven flew in and landed on Greg's shoulder.

"He's Snowball. I found him last winter with a broken wing buried under a pile of snow in Hogsmeade. Nursed him back to health and taught him to carry letters. Snow, this is Blaise, he would like you to carry a letter for him."  
The bird screeched its approval while Blaise hastily scribbled a note. He tied it to the bird's leg and told him where to deliver the note. Snowball nipped his finger in understanding and flew off.

Just then Nevra came striding back in to the room. "Notice anything different?" she asked.

"You mean besides a half-naked formerly babied, witch walking around a muggle tattoo parlor?" snorted Greg.

"Ha ha, go you." she commented, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What did you do?" exclaimed Colin, getting up with Blaise to examine their mutual friend.

She was now sporting a set of 8 gauge horseshoes in her ears with a matching set of 12's. Above that, her right ear's cartilage with a 16 g and a stainless barbell in her tongue with balls on both ends, the top reading _"SOD OFF"_ in bright pink letters on a black surface. Looking down she started to raise the towel. There she had her belly button pierced as well. It was a curved barbell with a silver moon at the top and a blinking yellow star at the bottom.

Nevra giggled at the looks on their faces. "Don't worry, I used a pain protection and non- swelling charm before I did it."

"I like it! Now get your sassy little arse over here so we can finish!" commanded Greg.

Blaise and Colin both nodded their approval, once again sharing the silent agreement that Nevra could take it from here. As she settled down and Greg did his thing, the boys excused themselves to go 'look' at those tongue rings.

Hermione had books, parchment, and potions ingredients spread all over Ginny's small room. There just wasn't enough space! She needed more room to finish her research and store everything correctly. What she really needed was more time. Silently she cursed herself for ever giving over the time-turner. She'd waited this long, a few more days until she was in her own room wouldn't kill her.

"Nev! Nev! Look what we did!" two out of breath voices said at once, pointing to their mouths that now sported matching tongue rings.

"Looks like you have your own fan club now," Greg joked. "You my lady, are finished."

"Whoa Nev, it's really beautiful!" exclaimed Colin.

"It looks lovely dear," Blaise added.

With a smile on her face, Nevra stood up between the two mirrors and looked over her right shoulder. She gasped at her reflection. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. But more importantly, it was HERS, and no one could take it away or say she couldn't have it. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she turned her head to see the rest of it. The full picture was too much to take and momentarily forgetting herself, she dropped the towel as a large raven flew in the window.  
Colin, quickly coming to her aide, wrapped her back up in the towel as he watched her cheeks turn crimson. Luckily he was the only one to see anything, but it wasn't like it was his first time seeing her breasts. He had to make a decision about his sexuality long ago, and who better to play 'explore-the-opposite-sex-with' than she? Nevra silently nodded her head to him as the raven flew to Blaise.

"Thank you, Snowball." he said untying the parchment.

"A raven named Snowball?"

"Long story." answered Greg.

Reading the note, then putting it in his pocket, Blaise told Colin it was all set.

"What's all set?" piped up the curious female.

"You'll find out in good time, dear. Now lie down, so you can be covered with goop and bandaged." ordered Greg.

"Oh, but I can't cover it, it's so amazing!" she protested.

"It's only for a little while, love. You have to allow it to heal." Colin said softly," Now do as your told, then go put your shirt on."

After Nevra came out of the bathroom, she asked Greg what she owed him.

"Are you kidding me, Nev? That was one of the largest and most intricate pieces I have ever done!"

"That expensive, eh?" she chewed her lip in anticipation.

"Honey, all I want from you is your body--"

"My **WHAT?**"

"Let me finish! This is my best piece yet. All I want from you is your agreement to come to some competitions with me. We're sure to win!"

"Oh, of course I will! I'm sorry; I guess I got a bit overexcited. Are you sure I can't pay you?"

"Milady, my payment is the fact that:

1.) I touched the former Weaselette where no other man has before and I am alive to tell the tale

2.) You are the first magical person I have inked

3.) It's an awesome piece and—

4.) You became my friend. I couldn't ask for any more than that." he smiled sheepishly.

Nevra responded simply by rising on tiptoe and giving her former tormentor a kiss on the cheek.

A chorus of, "I want one!" followed.

She happily complied. "Well, now what, gents?"

"Time to go home and check on your clothes," Colin replied. "You need to be beautiful tonight."

"Why? What's going on tonight?" questioned a slightly scared Nevra.

"You'll see, my new friend. You'll see."

A grinning blonde blur came running down the hall...and stopped dead not a foot away from her.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Relax, Den. It's Ginny."

"Gin? Is that really you?"

"Well, my given name is actually, Ginevra. Since I no longer looked like the old Ginny, I thought I would change my name to match. Call me Nevra."

"Whatever you say, Princess. You look beautiful! By the way, I love the piercings."

"I got a tattoo, too! Want to see it?" She grinned mischievously, as if to dare him.

"You go get naked right now and show me! Oh, and your clothes are ready, though I may have to make some adjustments to show off your new artwork!"

Dennis did indeed make some changes to showcase the new part of her anatomy. After trying on too many clothes to count so Dennis could make the final fittings, Colin led Nevra upstairs and into the bathroom. He had drawn her a rose water bath and had a fluffy robe folded on the tub's skirting. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and shooed him out so she could relax for a few minutes. Knowing she couldn't keep her tattoo wet for very long, she hurriedly shampooed and washed. Stepping into the robe and wrapping her hair in a towel, she made her way to her room at the end of the hall. She could hear Colin singing at the top of his lungs in the downstairs shower and was mildly surprised that he was good. Stepping into her room, she saw an ensemble she hadn't tried on before and a note.

_Love,  
After seeing you come home, I couldn't resist. I had been saving this as a Christmas gift for you, but I think you should wear it tonight. You're gonna knock 'em dead sweetheart! Oh, and pull your hair up.  
Dennis_

Nevra picked up the slinky fabric and hugged it close. She then went to sit at the vanity. After brushing her hair, she began to smooth it into a stylishly sloppy up do with several loose strands hanging here and there for effect. Pulling out the small zippered bag of new makeup, she started 'painting her face'. A spray of lavender perfume on her neck was the last she could do here. She walked over to the bed and changed.

"Come on Princess, we can't wait all night!" Dennis called up the stairs for the third time.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready!" she yelled back as she descended the stairs. She slowed down, wanting to get the full effect of their reactions. As she reached the landing, a collective gasp was all she heard. Now why did this seem familiar? Nevra liked what she was seeing. "Well?"

Aunt M was the first to regain her composure. "You are a vision of loveliness, dear." She spoke with a hint of pride in her voice.

At this, the four boys broke in to hoots, hollars and whistles of approval. Nevra blushed as she came down the remaining few steps into the open arms of her best friend. He hugged her tightly, picking her up off the ground.

Laughing she looked over his shoulder to Blaise, who said "Woman, you might just have the power to turn me straight!"

"Here, here!" said a voice, thick with an Irish accent that she immediately recognized.

"I don't even know who you are, but milady, I must agree with Blaise. You could turn a gay man straight, looking the way you do!"

"Hello Seamus! It's been ages since I've seen you. How are you?" Still seeing no recognition on his face, she tried again.

"It's me, Ginny Weasley, from school. But please fell free to call me Nevra. I've...grown up a bit."

"You certainly did! No one will ever recognize you! I know if you hadn't told me your name, I never would." at this, Blaise and the brothers Creevey let out a hearty laugh.

"That is precisely why I am going by Nevra now. I am no longer the baby everyone remembers and I intend to keep it that way."

"Yes ma'am! It is wonderful to see you again, regardless."

"Good to see you too, Seamus. So, will you guys tell me where we're going?"

"First we have to meet Greg at the 'Cauldron, and then we are going to the club down the 'Alley."

Nevra squealed with delight. "Oh, I've never been to a club! What's it called?"

"Oddly enough, it's just called 'The Club'. It's the only one around here, and the name stuck," supplied Blaise.

The five of them kissed Aunt M goodbye and told her not to wait up as they left. As they walked arm in arm towards the 'Cauldron, they really were a sight. Colin and Blaise were both wearing un-tucked shirts with the arms rolled up and the collars undone a few buttons. Blaise's shirt was a deep gray and he wore a thin silver chain around his neck. He had on very tight black pants with gray pinstripes and some black lace up boots. Colin mirrored his beau, wearing a goldenrod shirt that brought out his hair and some light khaki pants. Dennis was wearing a snug fitting t-shirt in royal blue and a pair of black trousers. Seamus was sporting a classic oxford shirt in burgundy and some tan chinos. Nevra was beside herself being surrounded by so many hot guys at once, even if they were gay.

They made their way to the archway that led to the back wall of The Leaky Cauldron, and Blaise stepped forward to tap the pattern on the bricks. The wall began to form a doorway and all of the men stepped in front of Nevra, shielding her from view. Noticing the quartet of impeccably dressed young men, Greg sauntered over to meet his mates. The guys all wanted to see Greg's reaction for themselves.

"So, I am worthy enough to see the Princess?" begged Greg.

"You certainly are, kind sir," she said as she stepped between the boys and into the light.

**"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!"** he bellowed, taking her hand and spinning her around for the full view. "You'll need half a dozen bodyguards, looking like that!"

Nevra laughed, giving him a hug. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Greg was dressed in loose black leather pants, tall lace-up boots, and a black silky sleeveless shirt with a v-neck that displayed all of his tattoos.

"Gentleman, you all look wonderful as always, though I don't believe we've met?" He offered a hand to Seamus. "I'm Greg Goyle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Seamus Finnigan," he said, shaking Greg's outstretched hand. Introductions done, they made their way over to the club.

"There it is, Nev. What do you think?" asked Blaise.

Nevra looked at a large brick warehouse with a long line of people snaking around the side. There was a simple red neon sign sign reading _'The Club'_ and two large glass doors with two larger bouncers behind ropes.

"Blaise, we'll be waiting out here all night!" she complained looking at the extensive line outside the doors.

"Nonsense, Princess." he replied walking straight up to the ropes.

The bouncer, noticing the oncoming group, quickly unlatched the velvet rope and said, "Welcome, Mr. Zabini. Do you require a private table?"

"As always, William."

"Right this way, sir." said the large man as he led the group in to the club. As they made their way to the table, Nevra couldn't help but look around. She had never seen anything like it! The ground floor was a huge dance floor, flanked at one end with a stage and a bar at it's opposite. The dance floor randomly changed colors, as did the many-tiered pedestals people were dancing on. The bouncer led them to a spiral staircase that ascended to a balcony overlooking the floor. Here, tables and private booths surrounded the upper level.

After they were seated and ordered drinks, Nevra sat back to take it all in. "They really need one of these in Hogsmeade. It would make a fortune form the Hogwarts crowd."

Blaise answered her. "He already did, but it's not open yet. It's called 'Dante's Lair' and will be even bigger and better than 'The Club'."

"Who's 'he'?"

"The club's owner, silly." Seeing as how he didn't elaborate, Nevra dropped it, taking her drink from the waitress. Blaise pulled the woman to him and whispered something to her.

"Yes sir, Mr. Zabini." She then straightened up and left.

Greg could see Nevra tapping her feet to the beat and he stood up, offering her his hand. "My lady, would you do me the honor of sharing your first dance?"

"I'd love to, Greg." she exclaimed, letting him pull her up.

As they approached the dance floor, Greg made a path with a wave of his hand. The boys watched the couple from their perch for a few minutes before deciding to join them. It was a fast song and Nevra soon found herself dancing in the middle of a circle. All the guys took turns spinning her around until she was slightly dizzy, but she didn't care. She was having the time of her life. They danced for several more songs, when she had the urge to use the restroom.

"I'll be right back!" she yelled over the music.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" hollered Colin.

"No, stay there! I'll be fine, thanks!"

As she walked in to the rest room, she felt an odd sort of calm come over her. Doing her business, she realized that little Ginny Weasley was really gone. Here she was, without the trademark red hair, the newly added make-up, almost no clothes on, and she was not surrounded by a horde of protectors. Colin had asked if she wanted an escort and she had refused. He didn't argue the fact like her brothers, or do it anyway like Harry was. _HE RESPECTED HER DECISION._ Nevra had never felt so liberated.

'The Club's' owner was currently in his office overlooking the dance floor. He had received Zabini's note earlier from Goyle's raven and instructed the staff to cater to his wishes. The letter sounded so excited, and since it came by Snowball, he knew something was up. Perhaps there was a planned Slytherin gathering before term began? He wasn't quite sure what was up those tailored Zabini sleeves, but he would be patient. Whatever Blaise had planned, he knew it would be good.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Excuse me sir, but Mr. Zabini sent me to inform you of his arrival. He and his party are in the green V.I.P. booth."

"Very well. Thank you, Diane." The young woman excused herself as the man stepped to the windows of the sky box. Spotting the green room, he smirked. His 'party' indeed. He would have to go and say hello.

Nevra washed up and made her way back to the floor and 'her boys'. Noticing her return, Goyle swiftly picked her up and placed her on to the highest pedestal for all to see. It was a good thing Dennis had sewn in shorts-style bottoms under her outfit, because up here, people were bound to see. She started dancing her little heart out to a particularly punk sounding song and got lost in the music. She opened her eyes to see people staring and clapping for her, which only encouraged her.

Spotting Greg she yelled his name. "Catch me!" she mouthed, falling backwards into his bear of a chest. He caught her as if she were a rag doll and gently placed her feet on the floor.

"I need some water!" she gasped through ragged breaths to Blaise who raised his arm, signaling them all to take a break. As  
they made their way to the bar, the man behind it already had 6 bottles of water waiting for them. They began talking about Hogwarts, when they were interrupted by an approaching male.

Reaching an empty table, he realized they must have gone down to dance. Deciding he had a better view from the office to find them, he went back upstairs. Stepping toward the plate glass window, he spotted Goyle right off. The guy wasn't hard to miss. He then saw Blaise, Colin, Dennis, and some guy he didn't know. Must have been Dennis' beau. That's when he saw her. He watched in awe as Goyle's huge paws wrapped around her waist and lifted her onto the platform. He could not believe his eyes at the sight of this beautiful creature. Rummaging in his desk, he pulled out his omniculars and set them to full zoom on the mystery woman.

Starting at the bottom of the platform he saw perfectly manicured toes poking out of strapped, silver sandals that laced up her lower legs. Merlin, her legs! They went on forever and were very lean and well defined. What he wouldn't give to feel legs like that wrapped around his waist, even with clothes on!

He wasn't sure if he could allow his eyes to venture up her remaining body, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He saw that she had a flashing star in her navel and the bottom of her shirt ended much higher than that. It was made of the same material as her skirt and was a very low-slung cowl neck that parted between her breasts. There was a silvery chain attached to the top of the fabric and went around her graceful neck like a halter. The sides of the garment were non-existent and the woman must have done a permanent sticking charm on it so nothing would fall out! Just then, she turned her back to him and he actually gasped.

Hanging loosely across her back was the same chain attached to both sides of the shirt. There was no back and for good reason. She had the most awesome tattoo he had ever seen. No wonder, Greg was here. He probably did it. It started just above her bottom, in the dip of her back and went all the way up her neck. Even with her loose curls, he could clearly see it. He set the zoom specifically on the tattoo and was amazed. At the bottom was a small pile of ashes surrounded by blue flames. Coming out of the flames was a featherless, baby bird. It was looking up at the next part of the tattoo. Just above the baby's head, he saw long, bright, golden feathers that were at least 4" long forming a tail. Under the tail he saw two golden talons sticking out of full, almost glowing, red plumage. The talons were carrying a large purple heart that had a heavy looking lock hanging from it.

The bird's wingspan was very impressive, and detailed down to the last feather. It had a lean neck and small head full of wide scarlet feathers. It had a golden beak that was open and facing upward to the tip of her right shoulder. It looked like it was singing. The magnificent bird had large almond eyes that were as black as night, but he could clearly see the tears formed in them. There were also a few falling tears streaming down. The tip of the bird's left wing was engulfed in the same blue flames as the baby, and the tops of the flames licked up her neck, to her hairline. The beauty had the full metamorphosis of a phoenix wrapped about her!

She turned around again and he dropped his omniculars at seeing her face


	3. 

**CHAPTER 3**

A stranger approached the group silently and tapped Greg on the shoulder. Turning around, he was recognized instantly. "Vinny! How've you been, man?"

"Fine, Greg, doin' just fine. I thought it might be you. Let me just call the girls over." Vincent Crabbe whistled to two girls on the floor. Giggling, they walked up to him, each grabbing one of his massive arms.

"Ah, yes I should have known. Pansy, Millie, how are you?" asked Greg.

"We're fine. It's great to see you again, Greg!"

"What's all this then? Greg, are you going to horde everyone over there?" Blaise asked.

"Blaisey-baby!" cried Pansy, stepping up to kiss his cheek. He nodded to Millicent and she back.

"I believe some introductions are in order. This gorgeous creature is Colin, otherwise known as **_mine._** His doppelganger is his brother, Dennis. The man to Dennis' left is his beau Seamus, and the lovely lady is Nevra."

"Guys, this is Vinnie, Millie, and Pansy. I believe you all know of each other, but it is time you were all properly introduced as we will all be seeing a lot of one another soon." Greg finished. A chorus of "nice to meet you" went around.

Nevra and Seamus eyed the Slytherins carefully. She remembered what Colin had told her about their loyalty, so she was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. Seamus on the other hand, being the smallest and not quite believing the concept of the civil Slytherin, was shaking like a leaf. Nevra reached out and took his hand, making him jump. She whispered in his ear, and he seemed to calm as Pansy spoke again.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before, or at Hogwarts for that matter." she said eying Nevra.

"Well, you wouldn't have. I live in Ottery, and I am staying with friends here in town. I do go to Hogwarts, though."

"Are you a 7th year? What house are you in?" chimed Millie.

"Actually I am a 6th year, but does it really _matter_ what house I 'm in? That old sorting hat couldn't tell a snake from a broomstick." at this, they all laughed.

"Pansy, love, would you like to dance with me?" asked Greg.

"I'd love to!"

"Shall we, Millie?" Vinnie claimed her hand and lead her away. Dennis and Seamus followed suit, leaving Nevra with Colin and Blaise.

"Interesting bunch you've got there, Blaise. I didn't know Pansy could form a complete sentence," Nevra commented, barely keeping back the sarcasm.

"They are already rubbing off on her. This is all your doing, love. You've created a monster." Colin told Blaise.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" she protested while the boys laughed themselves silly.

"Nev, can you honestly tell me that yesterday you would have smarted off to Pansy Parkinson and lived to tell about it?"

"Well, I guess you have a point, Blaise. But wasn't that the goal of this little experiment?" she retorted.

"That's exactly the point. You did it girlie, you have transformed from a little girl to a woman. My dear, you could have been a Slytherin."

"I do believe that's the best compliment I've ever received. Shall we join our new friends?"

Cursing heavily at losing his composure, he bent down to retrieve the fallen lenses. Thanking Merlin he was alone, he reset the dials and looked back to the platform. Focusing on his target he almost dropped them again. Now there was that pug-faced Parkinson atop the platform giving Goyle a big kiss! Where was his beauty? Had Parkinson put a charm on herself? No, she wasn't that smart. He cursed again at having lost sight of her due to his own stupidity. Looking towards the bar he spotted Blaise and Colin. And was that red metallic fabric he saw? Zooming in he saw her facing the two and talking animatedly. Blaise knew her! The dog was keeping her for himself!

Calm down you idiot, Blaise is gay and so is Colin! He heard the little voice in his head say. Maybe this was the surprise Blaise had owled him about. Dropping the lenses on his desk and grabbing his jacket, he went downstairs again.

Nevra broke into the crowd and began dancing with Seamus. Suddenly a hand snaked around her waist. She saw it was Greg and her picked her up and placed her next to Pansy on the platform. Nevra was taken aback at being so alone with Pansy, when she grabbed her hand and spun her!

"So, how did you meet Blaise?" asked Pansy.

"Through Colin, actually. It was quite a surprise."

"Look, they love us! We are their eye candy and they're hungry!" Pansy pointed around at the many faces mesmerized by the two ladies swaying their hips together to the music.

"Now this is POWER!" cried Nevra, grabbing Pansy and spinning her, getting into a synchronized rhythm with her. The sound of cheering was deafening.

Trying to force his way through the sea of people to the bar, he spotted a fight. He really should intervene, but that was what he had bouncers for. He stopped momentarily to make sure someone came, but no such luck. Those lazy arses were going to hear about this. Grasping his wand, he immobilized the two jerks and floated them outside. After releasing the spell, the two apologized and left. Finally, he could go do what HE wanted. Parting the sea again, he reached the bar.

The bar that no longer held his phoenix princess, much to his chagrin. But, Blaise and Colin were still there, so he continued his approach.

"Hey mate! I was wondering when you would make an appearance. I take it you were told of our arrival?" said Blaise patting his back.

"Indeed, I was. Having fun?" he asked.

"More than you know! Did you see the rest of our party?" asked Colin.

"I have been tracking you all night. Every time I spot you and come to say 'hello', you either disappear, or I have to deal with club business. This is the first time I've caught up with you. Was that Parkinson and Bulstrode over here earlier? How did they get past security?"

"They came with Vinnie." supplied Blaise, "He's taken a fancy to Millie and I think Greg might feel the same about Pans."

"Erg, bad mental pictures," Colin groaned.

"So when are we going to get you hooked up, mate?" Blaise loved to aggravate him about this, and did so on a daily basis. He never seemed to think anyone was good enough for him. Sure he slept with women, and even managed a few proper dates, but nothing was ever really serious with him. Blaise wondered sometimes if the guy knew how to love.

"Funny you should mention that. Who is the new girl I saw you talking to earlier?" he asked, pushing down his excitement on knowing some inside information.

All he got was a dual set of blank stares. "Who?" asked Colin.

"Don't be thick! The girl that was just here with the phoenix tattoo and the red outfit?" he bellowed.

"Oh, **_that_** girl! Yes, she is a pretty thing, isn't she? Dennis made that saucy little number, you know." supplied Colin.

"Yes, and Greg did an awesome job on her back, don't you think?" retorted Blaise. "Who was it that did her hair?"

They were toying with him! The bastards were messing with his head and it was working! He would kill Blaise later and make Colin watch. How dare they!

"I don't give two shites about all of that! What's her name?" His already-frayed patience was degenerating rapidly.

"Well, if you're going to be rude about it, you can just go ask her yourself!" Blaise chuckled, amused by the man's impatient curiosity. Colin secretly pointed up, so the inquiring visitor could find her as Blaise escorted him to the dance floor.

Following the line of sight, he did find her----spinning Pansy on a pedestal.

Oh shit.

If she was dancing like that with Pansy, she must know her. But he would never lower himself to ask Pansy for anything. He could ask Blaise...no, he couldn't. He would never save face after that. He snapped his fingers for a drink and set down to watch the show on the platform. She was absolutely mesmerizing. Every turn of her head; arms gracefully swaying above her; long, luscious legs twisting to the beat, was so intoxicating. The woman danced with the pug in such fluid motions, they seemed almost scripted. He had never seen a dame he wanted this much, and he had yet to utter two words to her, let alone approach her. What was this vixen doing to him? Given his past luck, he figured she may just be another mindless bimbo out for him, just so she could say she'd had him.

'No,' said the voice in his head, 'everything is not always about you. You know damn well she's different. Just look at her!'

Deciding to take his own advice, he returned his gaze to her. He watched as she brushed a stray curl from her eyes and she turned to face him. He saw her bend down, motioning for Greg to help her down. He happily obliged, carefully placing her on the floor. She said something in Blaise's ear and he nodded pointing towards the bar. She gave Blaise and Colin an evil smirk, as she made her way toward the bar.

"She's coming this way," he thought. "This could be promising."

Nevra soon found a good rhythm with Pansy. The evil little tart could really move, but so could Nevra. The dance began a friendly competition of moves, each copying the other and adding one of their own. After several rounds of this, Pansy couldn't remember them all and burst out laughing. Nevra joined in, giving her new sparring partner a small hug. Pansy was definitely different when she wasn't taunting someone. Perhaps she was like Blaise, only cruel because of her parents, or maybe it was just a Slytherin rule to be cruel to all other Houses. Nevra didn't quite have all the answers, but it wasn't like they mattered, anymore. Needing a break, she whispered to Pansy where she was going and bent down to get Greg's attention. When her feet were safely on the ground, she found Blaise slow dancing with Colin. (It was a fast song, but they didn't care. They just wanted to hold each other).

"Hey guys, I need to get a drink. I'll be right back," she yelled over the music.

"Okay, watch your arse after that little show you two put on up there. You might just feel some slaps!" joked Colin.

Nevra gave him an evil little smirk showing she was proud of her performance. She took two steps, then stopped when she spotted the new face at the bar.

"Need an escort?" offered Blaise, breaking her trance. "What are you staring at?"

"No, I'll be fine. Who's that at the bar?"

"Who?" asked Colin, looking confused.

"That tall guy with his arms crossed over his chest. The one leaning on the bar who seems to be staring right at us."

"Oh, you mean him?" Blaise replied while pointing at the mystery man. "He's the owner of the club."

"Really? He looks like he's our age." Nevra said squinting to get a better look.

"He is our age...well my age, anyway. He just has more money than he knows what to do with. He was a bored little rich kid, so he opened the club to keep himself amused. He's a cool guy though," Greg offered.

"I'll be right back." she said, her eyes focusing on her prey as she made her way through the crowded floor.

He was petrified. He had thoroughly planned on approaching her, as protocol had held for years--no, generations. Who was she to defy what had always been? He was never scared when his father hexed him unmercifully on a daily basis. This woman, however, had him completely unnerved. There was just something about her that he couldn't place. If she could befriend some of the more cunning Slytherins in one night, she had to be awesome. Of course, he could only assume this was her first time here. He certainly would have remembered her.

You couldn't forget a face like that, the face of an angel. But she wasn't an angel. He had changed his mind about that as soon as he saw her smirk and come his way. She knew what she wanted, but was he ready to face her? He sipped his drink casually, focusing to get a better look at her features. She was tall, which was good--he preferred them. She had awesome legs, long and well-defined. Looking past her pierced navel, which was incredibly sexy, he noticed she had a sleek, yet strong abdomen and arms to boot.

She had an ample chest and graceful neck, with a slight dusting of freckles on her shoulders. When she walked, she held her head high, her shoulders back, looking straight ahead. Her hair, although in a messy style, was perfect and planned looking. He estimated it was just above her waist when down and his fingers itched at the thought of running through it. Her face was an artist's masterpiece. Atop that lovely neck was a strong chin and high cheekbones that held the softest touch of color. Her full, pouting lips were in the same shade as her dress and begged to be kissed. She had a small nose that curved up slightly at the tip and her eyes...oh, the eyes! They were large and framed with full black lashes. Her well-shaped brows had a perfectly matching arch to each one and were the same coal black as her hair. Her skin was of a lightly-browned hue with a bit of shimmer to it. How could he have never seen this exotic creature before? No common witch could ever pull off the package that was the phoenix princess.

Nevra watched with silent laughter at the apparent inner turmoil. She still couldn't see his exact features, but even from a distance, she could tell he was hot. The hottest guy she had seen all night in fact that didn't seem to be gay or taken. Dancing with Pansy was good for show, but she needed a man to dance with. He certainly fit the bill. By the way he was sitting, she could tell he was tall--all the better for her. He was wearing bright green round-toed lace up boots that were made of dragon hide. By the iridescent pearl to the scales, she guessed they were from an Antipodean Opal-Eye. He had style and taste--even better. He wore perfectly tailored, flat front black pants and a thin belt that matched his shoes. He had a snug-fitting leather blazer opened to a dark green button-up and a silver necktie. She laughed; it appeared to be yet another Slytherin! Style, taste, elegance...what could possibly be lacking?

She was merely paces away, when someone stopped right in front of her. She stumbled slightly, quickly regaining her footing. Stepping to the right to continue on with her march, the intruder followed. Annoyed, she tried stepping to the left. He did the same. This time she looked up to give him a piece of her mind, but her mouth instantly went dry. The one thing that was clearly visible was un-deniably familiar. He had long, shockingly flame-red hair. Only one family in the nearby wizarding world had hair like that, and she knew it. Doing a double take to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing, her heart jumped in her throat.

She was correct, he did indeed have red hair.

"Hey, you didn't think I was going to let a hot little number like you cross my path without letting me buy you a drink, did you?" said the drunken offender.

Nevra's mouth dropped to her feet. Did she just step in to a parallel universe, or was Bill really trying to pick her up? This couldn't be happening--shouldn't he recognize his own sister? She took a look around him and saw the club owner seething with anger. Regaining her composure, she hissed at her brother.

"Actually, yes I did. And if you refuse to let me pass again, I will let my boyfriend kick your ass." she smirked, catching the owners attention.

"Are you kidding me, doll-face? I have been watching you all night. You. Are. Alone. Now, come on...just one drink?"

Her brother was an asshole when he was drunk. This explained why he was still technically single. Before she could refuse, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, forcing her to cry out. So he wants to play, eh? She hated to hurt family, but he deserved it. Checking to make sure they were still being watched, she raised her arm and waved madly in his direction.

"Sugar lips, I see a bug I need you to squash!" she said loudly, catching the owner's eye and attention.

As soon as he saw the filthy Weasley reach out to touch her, he snapped his fingers. Instantly, two of his largest bouncers appeared at his sides. The menacing trio were already headed her way when he heard her plea for help.

"Is this weasel bothering you, my dear?" he drawled in an all too familiar tone, while the goons cracked their knuckles.

Nevra winced internally at the over-used insult. He obviously knew who Bill was, but if he knew she was a Weasley, why was he coming to her rescue? He must not recognize her either! She thought she knew who he was from a distance, but at the insult, she knew it could be no one else. Damn, he looked good. If he was offering to help her, she was going to take it.

"Yes, love. The loser actually tried to pick me up. When I politely refused, saying I was taken, he grabbed me and called me a liar."

"Aw, come on, really! It was all just a bit of fun. I wasn't trying to hurt the lady." Bill was looking nervous now, the realization that he may have done something incredibly stupid piercing the drunken fog of his brain.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would apologize to the lady, then kindly take your leave." His manner was businesslike and formal, but his voice revealed the thinly veiled loathing for the scumbag.

"It wasn't like that! Honestly, man, it wasn't!" Nerves had definitely given way to fear. This only aggravated the owner even more.

"Sir, if you aren't going to cooperate, I'm going to have to ask you to leave…….. now." The bouncers then moved to each side of him, grabbing each arm and frog-marching him to the back alley.

If she thought he was sexy before, his anger had only emphasized the matter. How could she have never noticed? His once slicked-back pompadour had been replaced with medium-length platinum hair, hanging loosely down his back.

He took her hand and led her away. What little courage she had worked up earlier was now lost, thanks to Bill. Could she pull this off?

Colin watched Nevra leave the dance floor, feeling a bit nervous. Everyone knew but her, and she needed to know before she did something she would regret. He started to yell her, but a hand stopped him. Waiting until she was out of earshot, he turned to Blaise.

"Why did you stop me from telling her his name?" he hissed.

"If she knew who he really was, she would never approach him. She needs to prove to herself that she can do this and no one is going to stop her."

Colin started to reply, then sighed. "I guess you're right. We would only be protecting her and she would hate us for it. I guess I'm as bad as the ones she was trying to escape from."

"No, you're not," Blaise asserted. "Little Ginny Weasley would never willingly talk to Draco Malfoy civil or no. But we have to remember that this is Nevra, not Ginny and I rather think she likes herself. We have to respect her wishes."

"Nevra has done a hell of a lot more things in one day than Ginny could even think of attempting. Besides, I'm sure once she gets close enough to see who he is, she'll change her mind, although, it would be lovely if they got together." Colin observed, bemused at the thought.

That was when they heard shouting, and Pansy had pointed toward the bar. There were two bouncers converging on a tall, red-haired man looking hungrily at Nevra. The owner, sitting behind the man, looked ready to tear him apart.

"Oh, shit!" screamed Colin, catching Dennis and Seamus' attention to the commotion. The four men started pushing their way through the dance floor.

Seeing his mates take off like someone was dying, Greg plucked Pansy down, getting Millie and Vince's attention, and the next quartet followed the first. They skidded to a halt at the sight before them.

"Should we intervene?" A mischievous grin spread across Blaise's face, mirrored by his lover.

"Oh, but of course!"

Pansy and Millie shrugged at the interchange, resigning themselves to a bit of mischief, too.

"Come on Crabbe, let's go have a bit of fun." said Greg, slapping his friend on the back.

He pulled his phoenix princess to a secluded booth just past the bar. As they both sat down, he put on his well-renowned smirk, choosing his words carefully.

"Sugar-lips, huh? I had no idea we were so well acquainted."

"Well neither did I, but I see you had no problem playing the game right along with me."

She was amused, but he had a point. He didn't know her from Merlin and yet he had come to her aid. What did this impostor do with the real Draco Malfoy? He certainly looked and sounded like Malfoy, and Greg's comments about him seemed to fit the same profile. Why did he save her from her brother? Better yet, why did she even ask him to? She didn't know, but regardless of the reason, she had asked for his help and he had granted her request. Strange, and yet intriguing at the same time.

"So it's a game, is it? Looking like the damsel in distress, waiting for me to come to your rescue...all so you can be alone with me? I'm impressed; as flawed as the plan may have been, it does show some deal of forethought. I feel sorry for the bloke though--he won't be walking for a few days. I do hope you paid him well." His eyebrow arched in curious bemusement; he was definitely impressed.

"Poorly-plotted? Feh, my plans never fail." A game, eh? She'd see to it that he got exactly the game he wanted. "Unfortunately, you underestimate me. I am NOT the nice girl you might have taken me for."

"Enlighten me then, o' Queen of Plots; exactly what kind of girl are you?"

"Not the type that needs to be sparring with you, that's for damn sure! I'm surprised at you cousin, for your sheer audacity!" Blaise and company had arrived just before she could respond.

"I see you've decided to grace me with your attention again, Blaise. How thoughtful of you, really. And what exactly do you mean by my, ah, 'audacity'?" he calmly replied, coolly noting the presence of eight people behind his newly unnamed intrigue.

"You honestly feel you're up to a battle of wits with this fine lady, here? Hah! Don't let her fool you--she has a tongue like a whip, and the fastest mind of my acquaintance, save yours." The truth was that he hoped it was the case, but Blaise knew better than to insult Draco's ego without a backup remedy.

"I truly appreciate your input, dear cousin, but I have already seen the evidence and feel I am properly prepared to challenge her. I was in the process of obtaining her name, before I was rather rudely interrupted." At this, he leveled a cold, gazing glare at the interlopers in question.

"You're assuming she would tell you that much, Drake? My, my, you have become an optimist. She probably wouldn't tell you if you had something on your nose!" Greg was chuckling, though with a hint of worry--very few people called Draco by any other name and got away with it.

Draco chortled at the comment, both amused an annoyed. Noticing that she was grinning at him, his interest grew. So now she was letting her minions sing her praises? However her plotting skills ranked, she apparently had a good grasp of command.

"Oh but I would if it was a bat-bogey. Those contagious things are much too foul, even for a Malfoy to suffer." She remembered casting said hex all too well, but was interrupted from her short reverie by a warning pinch from Colin. First point for Nevra.

This was a rather definite change in plans, and it caught him completely unprepared. The only people who could possibly have known of that were Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and that evil little Weaslette that had hexed him. How in Merlin's beard had she found out? Probably the rumor mill--it was a known fact that Pansy couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life, without a bit of incentive that is. Were that the case, she would answer for that.

"I see you have been listening to nasty rumors, my dear. Vile things rumors, terribly damaging. Want me to start one about you?" Draco asked in as innocent of voice as possible. Point for Malfoy.

She could barely contain her laughter. "My, you do jump to conclusions! I have heard no such rumor; I was merely testing you." she watched his mouth start to drop, and then added "I had heard that you were always able to keep a cool head, however. Methinks my sources were mistaken?" Point for Nevra.

Ignoring the guffaws of his mates, he regained his composure and continued as calmly as possible. This was not going at all to his liking "Well, I had hoped that you would have at least told me your name by now, since you seem to know all about me. But then again, your conversational etiquette appears to be taking a backseat this evening. Even the lowest commoner knows how to properly address his equal...or betters." Take that one, princess. Another point for Malfoy.

The sound of knuckles cracking and slight, filthy muttering was heard all around at his comment. Dennis and Greg both took a step forward, only to be placated by Nevra's next comment.

"Oh, is that so? Perhaps I should offer my comments on your behavior so far? However, I shall refrain from doing so--after all, the princess need not address the beggar." Game, set, match. Nevra wins.

Before he could respond, she rose and walked toward Colin. "Colin dear, would you be so kind as to escort me home. I am afraid I've grown tired of Master Malfoy's simple charms and incessant babbling." Having Colin's assent, she turned to the rest of them. "My apologies for cutting out so early. It has been a pleasure meeting you all, and I hope we can do this again, sometime."

The small group of Slytherins watched her go, not totally understanding how this could've happened. It was too incredible to be real. For the first time in his life, he had truly met his match...and had no idea what her name was.


	4. 

**CHAPTER 4**

Nevra practically dragged Colin out of the club and into the safety of the alley, with Dennis and Seamus at their heels. After finally stopping in front of Ollivander's storefront, Seamus broke the mildly-uncomfortable silence.

"What just happened back there, and why did we run?"

"I'll tell you what happened! Our Princess has just crossed the line to Goddess status in the wizarding world!" Dennis said, twirling the lady in question in his arms. Setting her down, they stopped giggling when they saw the look on Colin's face. He seemed nearly apoplectic.

"What was that, back there?" he raged. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, Nevra?"

"I, uh, um, I don't know. One minute, I'm on my way to the bar for a drink. The next thing I know, my oldest brother is trying to hit on me! I needed a way out before he figured out who I was, and Malfoy came to my rescue. I had no clue it was Malfoy until we were face to face. I couldn't walk aw--."

"No, curse it all, not that! Why did you play his game?" he cried.

"I just said the first thing that popped into my head! It was a gut reaction!" Suddenly, her eyes grew dangerously narrow. "It's funny, though, as I don't recall you trying to stop me."

"Only because I was under the mistaken impression that you could take care of yourself! Do you have any idea what he could do to you? Draco Malfoy is a dangerous man, Nevra! It's always fun and games until someone gets hurt, and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Merlin's Toe-rag, Colin, just how old do you think I am? I can handle myself just fine without your guardianship!"

Taking a deep breath, Colin tried another approach. "But love, what do you think will happen when he finds out your name?"

Dennis spoke for her. "That's the question, brother of mine. However, 'when' doesn't quite matter yet. He actually seemed quite impressed with the display, when we left him."

"Stay out of this, Dennis! She doesn't need any encouragement from you!" scolded Colin.

"I must agree with Dennis, love, and yet add my praise for the finest performance I've seen to date. Excellent show, Nevra." Blaise's voice reached them faster than the man himself. "Fear not, Colin, we're just fine. Shall we walk the rest of the way home? It's a bit cool tonight, and Nevra appears to be somewhat chilled."

As the troop began the way back to Aunt M's, Nevra found herself barely able to contain her curiosity. "All right, Blaise, sing it already! What happened after we left?"

"Well, he wasn't angry, that's certain."

"I love you dear, and please don't take this the wrong way, but are you bloody daft? She just beat him at his own game, and she did it in front of his best mates in his own club!" Colin seemed completely floored at the idea that Draco wouldn't be furious about being shown up in such a manner.

"And a fine job she did of it, too, if I may say so myself. However, it seems our draconian friend enjoys the challenge, as opposed to being offended by it."

Dennis unlocked the back door and they all went inside. "I'll get the tea started. Seamus, would you please get a fire going? I believe we'll be in need of it. Nevra, why don't you head upstairs and change into something a bit more comfortable? We'll discuss things in more detail when you get back."

After a few minutes she returned, wearing some faded grey sweatpants and one of Ron's old Chudley Cannons shirts. Finding her friends gathered next to the fire, she joined them at the edge of the half-circle. "All right, Blaise, it's confession time. What makes you think he wasn't angry?"

"Well, I came to this conclusion quite easily actually. You played in his league and kept up, you embarrassed him and most importantly, for the first time in his life, Draco was speechless."

"Bugger's probably just plotting his revenge." said Dennis.

"I'm more inclined to believe he was planning a courtship of sorts, truth be told."

"WHAT?" bellowed the four Gryffindors.

Taking a long sip oh his tea, Blaise began again, amused at the reaction. "Nevra, you were not privy to our little chat about Draco earlier. I 'm sure Colin can fill you in on the particulars later, but for now I'm going to skip to the question about him being able to love or lust. Pansy, I believe stated it once very bluntly, although correctly, that Draco did not care for any woman he has ever been with. They are more of a necessary evil than anything else. It's a sad state of affairs, however it's the truth...or it was, until recently. But I begin to digress...my apologies. Draco has yet to have a real relationship. Why? It's simple; he chooses, or is set up with, mindless pure blooded trollops at his beck and call. Every person in his life, with the notable exception of Lucius, has catered to the brat for fear of upsetting his majesty and feeling the wrath of his temper. You, however, have defied tradition. You didn't utter a word he wanted to hear or was expecting. Plus, you blatantly refused him the thing he wanted most: your name."

"But surely one of his friends will have told him by now!" broke in Colin.

"Not likely, as they hardly know more than he does. They are as impressed and shocked by you as he is. Besides Potter, you are the only person to stand up to Draco. Even if they did know you were the resident female Weasley from school, the worst thing they could do is ignore you."

"So let me get this straight, Nevra embarrasses Malfoy to no end and now he fancies her?"

"Shea, just follow along silently and I'll explain it all later." Dennis said patting Seamus on the head.

"You seem to be Draco's match, Nevra. You're not afraid of him, you're extremely smart, beautiful and a pure-blood. He couldn't ask for more. In any event, I need to get back to the club and make sure he finds his way home. I need to see to a few things tomorrow morning, but we can meet for lunch. I'll send an owl as soon as my business has been tended to. Good night, everyone...it's been a long day."

"I'll walk you out," Colin offered.

Seamus rose and stepped towards the fire while Dennis extinguished it with a wave of his wand. He gave him a quick kiss and Seamus dropped his Floo powder shouting, "Finnegan's Ale House!"

Dennis took Nevra's hand and led her upstairs. Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, love. You've had a big day today and you need your rest. Night, night."

"Night, and thank you for my dress, it was wonderful."

"Don't thank us; the honor was ours when you decided to wear it."

A few minutes after Dennis left, a disheveled-looking Colin walked in.

"Well my baby-girl isn't a baby anymore, eh? I am very proud of you. Worried for you, yes, but proud."

Blaise had unwillingly broken free from Colin's clutches, knowing he had to go. He said good-bye and stepped out in to the alley to apparate over to Draco's office. He flopped down on his favorite armchair and scanned the place. His cousin was seated at his desk, and looked lost in thought.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reflecting back on my life thus far, before the floor cracks open and sucks us in."

"I thought the same thing. But alas, the world is not going to end, you are not asleep, you are not dead, and yes that really did happen." Blaise said with a wave of his hand.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because only I know that when you were five, you refused to eat for a week because you didn't get a Cabbage Patch Doll for Christmas. You always did have an odd fascination for Muggle toys."

"What? It was something that wasn't morbidly evil or a half-rotting abomination. Besides, anything to get Father's attention was a plus, given how attached he was to that rat bastard of a Dark Lord." He turned to Blaise, eyes narrowing. "Now, on to more important things. Who is she?"

"Believe me, you're better off not knowing, especially after tonight. Just forget about her, we need to get you home. We have several meetings in the morning to sever our father's business ties."

"Of course, how could I forget? Give me a moment to get my things."

They reappeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Blaise headed to his room in the right wing, with Draco in tow.

"Draco," he said as he turned to face his cousin," I swear to you on my honor as a Slytherin, if I find any information on her that is useful to you, I will give it to you. I do not have that information at this time. You'll just have to settle for what you have. Good night."

Draco on the other hand wasn't about to go to sleep. He was seething with both desire and hatred for the sharp-tongued succubus! How dare she think she could trade wits with Draco Malfoy! The little pixie had insulted him! Not to mention he had no idea what his "friends" had told her about him. That was it! That was how she beat him! Malfoy Life Lesson #5, "Always find a way to gain the upper hand." He was so stupid! If his father were still around, he would have been slaughtered for forgetting one of the most important rules in his family code. He had let her get the best of him.

Well, it wouldn't happen again. Grabbing some parchment, he scribbled a few notes. He then called down his eagle owl, Winston, from his perch and gave him specific instructions while tying the letters to his leg. That done, he went to take a shower and clear his head.

Colin woke up early, and made his way downstairs. He fully expected to see Aunt M. cooking breakfast, but the kitchen was dark and empty. He found a note saying she had left before dawn to pick up a port key to Dublin from the ministry. The new fabrics must be in. Resigning himself to cooking breakfast, he got to it. As he was setting the table, Dennis poked his head in.

"Where are the women-folk?"

"Auntie went to get the fabric I ordered from Dublin, and I assume Princess is still sleeping. This is ready, why don't you go wake her up so we can eat?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Nevra was just rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up, waiting for the inevitable knock on the door. After focusing her eyes to allow for the influx of sunlight, she took in her surroundings...and screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The whole room was coated in white rose petals.

Dennis barged in seconds later, looking frightened. "Nevra, are you okay? I thought maybe--SWEET MERLIN'S GHOST, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Both Colin and Dennis were standing in the room, now, with matching shocked expressions on their faces.

"Guys, this is great!" Nevra was all smiles, the shock turning to delightful glee. "When did you plan this? I never would have guessed--"

"Nev, we didn't do this." Colin said in a firm voice.

"But how could someone sneak in here while I slept and spread rose petals everywhere and not wake me?"

At this Dennis chimed in, "Gee, I don't know, perhaps they used **_magic_**?"

Nevra suddenly had the urge to slap him. But her reaction time was slowed by an enormous eagle owl flying through the window. He landed on her shoulder and waited while she untied the letter, then was gone. Breaking the seal, she opened the letter. Her mouth fell open and her hands trembled so much she dropped it. Dennis scooped it up and began to read.

"Well, what does it say?" wailed Colin, helping Nevra sit down. Dennis handed the note to Colin. Inside in perfect calligraphy, only one word was written...

_**"Check."**_

"What the bloody hell does that mean? And who is this from, it's not signed?" Colin said in an exasperated voice. With a shaky hand, Nevra turned the letter over in his hands and closed it, putting the seal back together.

The green wax seal of a dragon.

Colin promptly passed out.

Draco had been having a very bad day. He and Blaise had met with about fifty different witches and wizards that morning. The two families were severing all of their fathers "questionable" business practices and associates. It was very trying work. When the last wizard left the study, Draco noticed Blaise writing a letter. He then whistled for an owl. After carefully whispering the destination, he sent it off and started to leave.

"Who were you owling?" Draco asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am meeting Colin for lunch. Now if you will excuse me, I have a hair appointment with Zenia."

"Would you mind if I came along?"

"Why would YOU want to go to the salon? I daresay you could use a trim with that lion's mane of yours, but..."

"Not to the salon, to lunch. So glad you were paying attention. I don't care to spend another afternoon listening to my mother whine!"

Blaise thought this over. Draco Malfoy was almost begging. Poor boy must be desperate for company.

"Oh, all right, you can come. I don't see why you couldn't. Unfortunately, I am now late for my appointment, so you'll have to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to muggle London. Are you going to complain? If so, you can easily find your way back home….."

"Of course not--whining isn't my style, you know that. Since when did you go traipsing about on the muggle side of things, though?"

"Since wizarding society decided homosexual relationships were unacceptable."

"Hm...makes sense." was all Draco said.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Z Spa and Salon. As the appointment went on, Blaise tried to remember something that was niggling at the back of his head. Finally, it came to him--Nevra was doing lunch with him and Colin! Of course, he didn't have a way to warn her, now, so it was best to carry on as if nothing was wrong.

"He knows who she is. She's done for, there's nothing for it." Colin muttered.

"Oh, stuff it, Colin! He doesn't know anything--he's trying to play with me." she said matter-of-factly. "Last night he was spitting all this garbage about how I plotted the whole thing with Bill to make me look like a damsel in distress, just to get him to save me. He thinks I started this whole thing. This is just another one of his ploys to try and make me fall for him, or at least spit back."

"What did you say to him last night?" Dennis asked.

"I told him that my plans never fail, which seemed to catch his attention quite nicely. I also told him I was not a nice girl……"

"You were flirting with him! Admit it! No wonder he sent these, he wants to see if you're game enough." Colin exclaimed.

"Glad to see you've caught up 'Lin. He thinks he can "woo" me into being nice to him. Check, my ass! He'll pay for this one."

"Oh, no you won't, Miss Thang! You are not doing or saying anything to Draco until we've talked with Blaise."

"Well, is it me?"

"You only had your ends trimmed, Drake. It's not like you buzzed it all off!"

"Pretty good work, for a muggle."

"Whatever." Blaise sighed as he looked at his smiling cousin. Wait, smiling? Draco never smiled, he smirked. Realization hit Blaise for the second time that day. "What did you do?"

"I just got my first muggle haircut. You were there, don't you remember?" The smile was back to its customary smirk.

"Come on, Draco, don't lie to me. I know you too well to believe that. I repeat, what did you do?"

"Oh...nothing of great importance….."

"Out with it, or you're eating lunch at home!"

"Fine. I may have sent the girl from last night a gift."

"You know I hate repeating myself, Draco." Blaise's tone was getting dangerous.

"Nothing. I just sent her a good morning surprise."

"Dammit, Draco, for Merlin's sake, what did you do?"

"All right, all right, already. Calm down, before you burst a major artery. I sent a house elf in my invisibility cloak to Colin's to see if she was there. I gave the elf a bag I had charmed to hold five thousand white rose petals and instructed it to return to her room and cover the place in them. I then owled her a note. All the note said was 'Check'. I never signed it. She'll be wondering forever who did it. It's ingenious, really."

Blaise then burst out laughing. "Drake, you are, without a doubt, the **BIGGEST** imbecile I've met today!"

"Oh? How so, pray tell?"

"You sealed the note before you sent it, correct?"

"Yes, of course. It's common etiquette, and somewhat practical, to always seal letters before sending them. It's a force of habit, you know that."

"Of course I know that...which is what makes you such a bumbling fool. Has your short-term memory deprived you of such common sense as to remember what your seal is?"

What little color Draco normally had to his porcelain face seemed to rapidly drain at the thought.

The trio ate breakfast together, all of them contemplating the incident. When she was done, Nevra went upstairs to shower, leaving the brothers alone.

"What should we do now?" Dennis asked.

"We? She got herself in to this mess! She can think of a way out of it!"

"Oh, come on now. We're her friends, we're supposed to help her. So she made a mistake, so what?"

"I know, I know. But I don't know what to do."

"I want to know how she's planning to get him back!"

"She will do no such thing! She'll tell Blaise at lunch to inform Draco of her identity. Then he will tell him that she was very sorry, but someone had put her under the Imperius Curse as a joke. She was not acting of her own free will and should be forgiven. She's very susceptible to it you know."

"She can't do that! First of all, she won't. Second, it's wrong not to get him back. Third, he would never believe that! She is no longer little Ginny Weasley! When are you going to realize that?" Dennis huffed as he stormed upstairs.

"I do realize it, I'm just not sure that I like it." Colin muttered to himself, realizing for the first time the possible repercussions of their actions thus far.

Nevra sat at the rose-covered vanity combing the tangles out of her hair and trying to decide what to wear. She had never once in her life had such a variety of attire. Not to mention, they were hers alone and had not belonged to someone else previously. Finally, she decided on one of the more artistic Colin creations. Due to his frequent visits to the muggle realm, he had been inspired to do a "gag" line of clothing that was sure to be an instant hit with the Hogwarts' crowd. For both witches and wizards, this new line had different printed designs and catch phrases that alluded to the magical world. They were hilarious and got disapproving looks from the elderly, which made them even more funny!

She had settled on a white ribbed tank that was very tight and just skimmed the top of her newly pierced navel. On the front of the shirt was silver Olde English writing that contained the first few lines from Act Four in the muggle Shakespeare's play, "Macbeth". There was a picture of a smoldering cauldron beneath the script that had smoke and sparks shooting upwards. She then pulled on a pair of low-slung, form fitting short-shorts made of a stretchy material. The black bottoms had a glitter charm on them, so they sparkled in the light. She chose a pair of black trainers with three white stripes on the side to complete the ensemble, forgoing socks to show off her tanned legs. Before she got to the door, Pig came zooming in. It took her a good three minutes to catch the little buzzing owl, finally hurling him on the bed and holding him down. As soon as the note was undone, he was off. She sat back on the bed and read:

_Ginny,_

_If you need to reach us, we will be at St. Mungo's visiting your brother, Bill. Not to worry dear, he just had a bad run-in with a particularly nasty Quintaped in the Isle of Drear. He was coming through Scotland to see Fleur before she left for Paris when he was attacked. His injuries have all been healed nicely by the medi-wizards and he should be allowed to return to the burrow tomorrow to rest. We all send our love, and I'll see you Monday morning at King's Cross when I drop off the kids._

_Love, Mum_

Hold on, injured by a quintaped? On his way to visit Fleur? Scotland? This didn't tally with her knowledge of events at all, but she wasn't surprised to hear he was covering his ass. Sighing heavily, she went downstairs to meet the boys.

Colin contemplated the Nevra situation as he dressed. He had wanted to get her out of that house before she did something she would regret. He knew it was difficult for her, always being forced to sit on the sidelines, cover-up, and not be allowed companionship. He wanted to whisk her away and do something nice for her, as he was positive no one else had. Why not let her have a bit if fun? Make her feel special? Didn't that muggle magazine Cosmo always say the best way to lift a woman's spirits was a makeover?

Giving her the new line was a decision made months ago by the family, but he had chosen to take her to London and let the muggles do their "magic". He thought she was just going to spruce herself up a bit, not completely change her entire image. He certainly hadn't expected some hair dye and needle work to unlock a new personality. Was Nevra there all along, waiting for the right moment to emerge? Or was Ginny just putting them all on? How was this going to play out at school? Would she keep the self-confident attitude or go back to being controlled? Deciding to accept "Nevra", he just had to wait along with everyone else and see how this played out.

Dennis and Seamus were already waiting for the dynamic duo in the kitchen. Colin had told Dennis where they were going and asked him to bring Seamus along. They were both dressed in blue jeans, Dennis' a loose fitting carpenter style, and Seamus' a tighter boot-leg. Seamus was wearing a black fitted tee emblazoned with "Hey look, the circus is in town. Let's go see if your Mum's working." in red velvet letters with a picture of an elephant underneath. Dennis was also sporting a Colin design. It was a v-neck white tee bearing the picture of a broken wand. Written in a circle around it was "I would have loved to turn you into an all-powerful dominating ruler of the free world, but when I mentioned it to Merlin, this was the answer I got."

Nevra came bounding down the stairs with Colin at her heels. Both boys already waiting gave their approval of her outfit, and she did the same. "So, where are we going today?" she asked Colin.

"We're meeting Blaise in London for lunch, but first I thought we'd have some fun and go roller-blading through the park."

"That sounds a bit strange," Nevra said, "but I'm game to try anything once!"

And with that, they set off for the park.

Nevra had caught on pretty quickly, only falling once, and was starting to do a few tricks even. Poor Seamus finally ended up just sitting in the grass out of frustration. He couldn't even stand on the stupid things and thought they all looked like idiots zipping around the large fountain. Dennis had begun to feel sorry for leaving his beau out and suggested they return the rented skates and set off for lunch. Colin and Nevra were reluctant to stop their fun, but then they looked at Seamus' face and agreed. They headed towards the underground to travel to their lunch destination.

"So where are we going?" Nevra asked.

"Oh, just a little place in Soho called Planet Hollywood." drawled Colin.

"Really? I thought those were only in America!" she exclaimed. Due to her father's muggle fascination, she knew all about movies and Hollywood. Her father was fit to burst when he heard of the actors opening up the chain, begging her mother to let him go to America and see the different memorabilia displays.

"No, there is one on Coventry St., we just get off at Piccadilly and it's a block or so away." supplied Dennis.

"Why did you do that? You do something romantic and then send her a note showing what an absolute git you are. What are you playing at?"

Draco ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair and thought before speaking. "I honestly don't know, Blaise. I was so determined to get her back for our little spat last night, but then I could see her face, smell her hair, and I wanted to give her the world. I can't explain what I 'm playing at because I'm not sure myself. I loathe her for her manners and her viper-tongue, yet I want her for it. What's happening to me Blaise?"

"I do believe you are smitten with her. No, more than that, you're in love." he smirked.

"Blaise, even if that were remotely possible, how can anyone love someone they don't know? For that matter, how can anyone feel an emotion they've never felt in the first place?"

"You may have not experienced love before, but you are definitely starting to feel for her. Proper love, at that, not that lust business that's so often mislabeled as love. She got your attention in more ways than one, and you hate that. You also hate that she didn't jump in your lap and try to rape you like all the rest. You only want her so badly because she refused you."

"And your point is...what, exactly?"

"Since when did you ever do something 'romantic' for a woman? Look what she's doing to you! Do you really want to make it worse? What if she's not what she seems?"

"I don't care who she is and I want it to get worse. My interest is piqued. And it wasn't romantic, it was supposed to be a counter strike."

"Roses, that's scary. You sure got her feathers ruffled, Drake. I'm sure she's running for the hills now, you cold, cruel, thing, you!"

"Oh, bugger off. Yes, I could have done better, but what's done is done. I can't change it now. Besides, it's not like I'll see her again anyway."

"If you only knew..." Blaise mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh I said, 'Are you ready to try someplace new?' "

"Always. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Planet Hollywood in Soho. They have great American food and the exhibits are really fascinating."

"Isn't Hollywood where they make those muggle moving pictures?"

"They're called 'movies,' Drake. And yes, it is. A couple of actors opened up a chain of restaurants to showcase various bits of movie memorabilia. You'll like it, I promise. It should prove to be a very...interesting luncheon indeed."

The four friends entered the large stone building on the corner of Coventry and Rupert Streets. There were three doors lining the entrance, with a neon Planet Hollywood sign above them. Walking in, Nevra saw a long set of five stairs with brass rails leading up to the hostess stand. Behind the stand in the main room, she could see a wall of 12 different screens showing different movies and live shots of diners. Beneath that was a disc jockey booth and very tall speakers. Colin stepped up to the hostess as Seamus and Nevra looked around in awe.

"Hello, Mr. Creevey! Would you like the usual table in the 'Bond Room'?" said the woman.

"No, Cindy. We need a larger booth today, in the 'Legends Room' if possible. My friend, Mr. Zabini, should be along shortly. Would you be so kind as to direct him our way, when he arrives?"

"Of course, sir. Right this way, please."

"I take it you come here often?" Nevra asked.

"Quite often, actually. The atmosphere is wonderful, and there's always the off chance a star will be here."

The hostess led them into a rather large room full of black leather booths. They were circular, with a brass railing skimming the top. Upon closer inspection, Nevra saw the cushions were covered in a leopard design, and felt a bit fuzzy. The walls and floor seemed endless, both covered in a zebra skin pattern. There were long recessed display windows in the walls holding various articles of clothing from the black and white movie era and "Casablanca" was playing on the large screen at the far end. They all slid into the booth and looked over the menu.

"I think I'll have a Jedi Saber to drink. Want to split the New Zealand Lamb Cutlets?" Colin asked Nevra.

"Sure. I want to look around a bit. Can you order me a fizzy drink?"

"No problem, take your time. We've seen it all."

Blaise and Draco crossed the street to the multi-level building. Upon entering, Draco couldn't look at all of the strange things around him long enough. Blaise began speaking to a woman behind a podium saying, "Has Colin arrived yet, Cindy?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Zabini. Yes, his party arrived about five minutes ago." Seeing Draco, she added, "Mr. Creevey was only expecting five. Shall I have another place setting added?"

"Yes, please. I seemed to have picked up a stray on the way."

The woman led them into a gaudy room filled with zebra stripes, he spotted Colin standing to greet them.

"Hello, lovie. How was your day?" asked Colin, hugging Blaise.

"We had a very busy and stressful one," Blaise replied.

"We?" piped up Dennis, who was hidden by Colin.

"We, as in**_ him_** and me." Blaise pointed to himself and Draco. "Is Seamus rubbing off on you?"

Dennis chose to ignore the jab at his love interest, and rose to let Draco in.

"Draco, we weren't expecting you! Hello!" Colin said through gritted teeth, crushing Blaise's hand in the process.

"Hello to you, too. I asked if I could tag along because I had to get out of the Manor. I hope I'm not intruding?"

"No, no of course not. Here, take a look at the menu." Dennis offered.

Making sure Draco was engrossed in the food list, Blaise whispered to Colin. "I'm sorry, I couldn't refuse. I had no way to warn you."

"I hate it when he does that! But, she's here! She left to take a look around."

"Well, we shouldn't expect her for several days then. Splendid, no worries!" Blaise snorted happily.

Colin rolled his eyes. "How good are you at memory charms?"

"Excellent, why?"

"Because we are going to have to obliviate a lot of people by the time those two are done picking a fight."

Dennis laughed at the comment, anticipating a good show with lunch. Draco was still absorbed in the menu. He didn't know what half of it was. Not wanting to sound ignorant, he asked Dennis what he recommended.

"You can never go wrong with a moo and sticks." he quipped.

"A cow on sticks?" questioned Draco.

"No, he means a hamburger and fries Draco." answered Colin, smacking his brother upside his head.

"Oh, I knew that."

Now it was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes.

The waitress came and took their orders in turn. Draco's ears perked up at hearing Colin say to split his dinner with the extra setting he had noticed. He knew Seamus was here somewhere, but who was he with? Was it her? Surely not, Blaise would have told him.

Nevra was tired of looking around, so she went back to the table, hoping the food was ready. Spotting her table, she saw Blaise had arrived and was chatting with Colin. But she also saw Dennis talking to someone, a silvery-blonde someone. Her heart stopped and she froze in her tracks. Seamus, who had been following her back to the table from the restroom, didn't notice her stop and collided with her.

"Hey, what's holding up the show?" He eyed her curiously, noticing how pale and strained she suddenly looked.

"Draco came with Blaise!" she hissed.

"Really? Let's go say 'Hello' to him." he chirped as he began walking again. Nevra jerked his hand back, making him stumble a bit.

"Don't you remember last night? We bickered and left running before he killed me! You do realize he doesn't know who I am, right?"

"'Course I do, Nevra. Still, it's rude to leave a new person un-greeted."

Nevra rolled her eyes and chose not to respond. She thought Seamus had too many spells backfire in his face; he seemed to be suffering from lack of common sense more and more. She began to lead her special friend to the table, making sure Dennis saw him. As he rose to greet him, she pushed Seamus forward and started to take off in an ill-planned escape attempt.

Seeing the look of fear on her face, Blaise grabbed her hand. "Here, you can sit beside me."

She slowly turned around to sit and locked eyes with Draco as he slid out to allow Dennis and Seamus to sit next to one another. Seamus wasn't safe on the outside; he might fall, as Draco had seen happen on more than one occasion.

After everyone was served and the staff had cleared, Blaise spoke up. "Now we're all big boys and girls here and most importantly, we're all BOTH of your friends. I want-- " But he was cut off by Draco.

"You knew**_ she _**was going to be here and you didn't tell me?" Draco pointed at Blaise.

"Did you know he was coming?" Nevra asked Colin.

"Okay, I knew she was coming, I invited her. Then you begged to come along and I felt sorry for you so, I said yes. I had no way to tell Colin, Princess. He had no idea."

**"Why?" **they both asked in unison, giving each other evil looks at having the same thoughts. At this, the table of men broke into laughter.

"I really don't see how this is funny! She has to be reading my mind!" fumed Draco.

Nevra rolled her eyes at him and said, "Just stuff it and enjoy your lunch." Another chorus of laughter broke out at this.

"How dare you!--"

"Draco, listen to the lady. You are in a public place. I really don't think we need a scene." Blaise said with a warning tone to his voice.

"But, she--she,..." he stammered.

"Draco, you're stuttering. Isn't that an unwritten rule in your family? _'Thou shalt not stutter and bumble like a git'._" She mocked in a deep voice.

He looked like she had slapped him across the face. Dennis was sporting an ear-to-ear grin, Blaise was rolling, Seamus was confused and Colin was slowly sliding under the table looking to escape.

"You can't insult me! I am Draco Malfoy!"

"Why not? I believe I just did. Besides, I know perfectly well who you are, and I have the great fortune not

to care," she shot back with equal fervor.

"And just who are you then, ma'am? Or do you just go by Princess?"

"Do not refer to me as ma'am, as it is short for Madame, and I am neither married nor old. But you may call me Princess if it tickles your fancy."

"A respectable wench would at least answer a man's direct question."

"If you knew anything about muggle history, you would know that no wench was respectable, they were whores. And it is not the dark ages where a man could command a woman, so I don't have to tell you shite. But I will tell you that I am not a whore, nor would I associate with such trash as you have courted. Of course, I'm sure it would be too much for me to expect someone of your...ehm, caliber, to fully appreciate." she replied distastefully.

"And just what, pray tell do you mean by_ 'someone of my caliber',_ oh princess of ever-flowing-knowledge?"

The four men could only sit and watch the night before repeating it's self, all knowing better than to intervene if they valued all of their body parts.

"Well, you're no better than a male whore and you couldn't possibly know what love is, let alone what it feels like."

"Oh, and I suppose you do? Speaking of which, I see you're alone again. What, no one can stand to put up with you?" he smirked at her and was very close to sticking out his tounge, but he caught it between his teeth. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a child! Damn, she looks good when she's all riled-up. No, where did that come from? I'm pissed off at the harpy, dammit!

"Yes I do, quite extensively in fact, not that it's any of your business. And I am alone, because I chose to be, just like you are. Either one of us could have any man or woman in this building at a snap of our fingers, but we choose not to. Why? Because neither of us wants to be with someone just for how we look. At least, I don't...I'm afraid it seems I should hesitate before attempting to speak for you."

At this, Blaise had a huge grin on his face. They were breaking down and succumbing to one another faster then he expected.

"You do not! You think I am God's gift to women like all the rest do and you know it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come on to me last night. You know you want me. Why fight it?"

"Ah yes, Draco...keep telling yourself that, especially after the somehow unconvincing rose-petaled bedroom trick this morning. How charmingly naive of you. Might I suggest that in the future, you remember not to seal a _'secret'_ letter?" Ha! Take that!

"Oh yes, and I must add, **_'CHECK MATE'_**. "

Draco both bristled and paled at her remark.

"I most certainly did not sneak into your room and cover it in white rose petals! That's what house-elves are for. I fancy I have more taste than that."

"I never said they were white. My, my, you are one tacky bastard, Mr. Malfoy."

"What's tacky is your shirt. Disgraceful, even."

"Hey, now! That's one of mine!" Colin broke in with his lip out.

"Sorry mate, I didn't know. You're just all-together tacky then."

"Do you normally ogle tacky women? Because you haven't ceased drooling since I sat down. Perhaps I should have Colin give you a photo to take home and wank to. It will surely last longer than my presence here."

"I have not been ogling you and I do not wank! As if!"

"Fuck off, Draco! Perhaps when you've grown the bollocks to admit just how far you've fallen flat on your ass, we'll talk again." With that, she threw her napkin and some sickles on the table, stood up, and walked out.

Five mouths were hanging open at the sudden display of pure anger from the princess. The sixth, however spoke up.

"Where is Nevra going?" Seamus asked innocently.

"Shut it, Seamus!" Colin yelled.

"So her name is Nevra, is it? Curiouser and curiouser...if you gentlemen will please excuse me, I have a runaway to catch." Draco said as he stood to leave.

"Oh shit." Blaise and Colin said together

* * *


	5. 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Colin quickly scooped up the silver sickles before any of the muggles spotted them. Poor Nev was so flustered, she forgot muggles have their own form of money. "We need to go after them." he stated as he signaled for the check.

"No, they need to hash out their differences themselves. And about bloody time too!" Blaise replied as he pulled two fifty pound notes from his wallet.

"But there are two uncontrollable hot-heads loose in a largely muggle-populated area and they have no clue where they're going!" Colin hissed.

Blaise placed the notes under his glass and rose as he said, "Precisely why we are going to follow them at a distance."

Nevra ran down Whitcomb St. as fast as she could. Finally, she stopped at the tower statue of Nelson at the center of Trafalgar Square. She sat on the edge of the large fountain, catching her breath. She watched the children stick their hands in the water and squeal with delight at its coolness compared to the blazing summer sun. Why had she run away, again? The little arrogant twerp! Why must he insist on being so irritating?

Suddenly, a hand came over her mouth and another across her chest, pinning her arms.

"Guess who?" drawled the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy. She could practically visualize the smirk on his perfect face.

"Muuffy!" she mumbled through his hand.

"Okay, you win. But I still know something you don't." he teased as he released his holds and sat down beside her.

"What do you know, and why did you follow me?"

"I followed you because our conversation wasn't finished."

"The bloody hell it wasn't! You are an insufferable bastard and I do not want to speak to you anymore!" she huffed, turning her body away from him.

"Story of my life, that. I've always been an insufferable bastard, and I probably always will be. But don't you want to know what I know?"

He certainly could pique her interest. She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to ask me like a good girl with some manners. No more of this silent treatment."

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back around. She crossed her legs and began shaking the upper foot furiously. She would not give in to him, dammit! She would run again, but she had no idea where she was.

Seeing her reaction, much like his before, he laughed. Not a sneer, guffaw, chuckle, snicker or snort, a real laugh. With a look of pure shock, she turned around to watch the frightening display before her.

"Are you late for the Mad-Hatter's tea party, or what?" she asked, a tone of genuine concern mixed with sarcasm in her eyes. This made him laugh even harder.

Not seeing what was so funny, Nevra was thoroughly confused. She reached out a hand to touch his forehead, believing him feverish. This fueled his giggles even more, and finally exasperated, she made to stand.

"Don't go." he said, grabbing her hand. "I'm not mad, really. I've never laughed like that in my life, and I have to thank you for helping me laugh now."

"Are you sure you're not daft? I don't find anything about today at all funny." she said sitting back down.

"Oh, come, now. What you don't realize is I almost did the same thing before, but I stopped myself."

"What, went mad or went to a tea party?"

"Neither. I almost stuck my tongue out at you, as a matter of fact. Thank Merlin, I stopped myself from doing something so childish." At this, she too laughed at her immaturity, before taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"So what's the big secret you're dying to tell me?"

"Shame, shame, I know your name." he teased.

So he knew who she was? As bad as it seemed, at least he was acting somewhat civil. At this point, what was there to lose?

"All right, so you have me. Congratulations on your excellent prize, sir. What are you planning to do, now?"

"Now, now, Nevra...no need to argue. Isn't a rose by any other name just as sweet?"

"So you've been branching out in your literary tastes, I see? That's remarkable, given your former views on everything mug--"

He cut her off with a kiss, completely derailing her train of thought.

The four comrades had watched the entire exchange from behind a hedge. They all smiled as they watched two enemies come together.

"Wait a minute, he said Nevra." pointed out Dennis.

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't know her real name is Ginevra. Plus he hasn't made the connection yet, why start now?" said Blaise.

"Because today is Saturday and we start school on Monday! Don't you think they'll wonder where Ginny is?" Colin asked.

"Point taken. How is she going to be two people at once? Especially since she no longer acts or looks like the former Ginny Weasley?"

As the two snoggers finally pulled away, Nevra started to speak, but four shadows loomed over her.

"Well, I see you two kissed and made up, as it were." quipped Blaise, causing Draco to scowl and Nevra to blush slightly.

"Not that it's any of your business. By the way, how did you find us?" Draco asked.

"It was a simple game of 'follow the platinum-blonde suit'...fun, yet rather tiring. I trust you enjoyed yourself, Nevra?"

"Of course I did. In the process, apparently, I gave him a good laugh."

Everyone but Draco and Nevra blinked, mouths agape in shock. "It's a miracle, and no mistake."

"What are you on about Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Draco, she has performed two impossible feats in the last twenty-four hours. Now, if you don't kiss her again, I'm going to!" Draco chuckled at the fact Blaise was right, again. However, he wasn't going to win this time.

"Have you forgotten so quickly, that I do not act on command? As for you kissing her, I suppose that would be worth watching--as you'd have to raise your own corpse to do so."

Nevra chuckled. "Possessive little git, aren't you, Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco, please; it's only fair that you address me in the same manner as I address you. I suppose, however, that if you must insist on the kiss, then I am obliged to give it to you." he said with a cheeky grin, before leaning in to kiss her.

As they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, Draco turned to Nevra. "This is where I leave you. Blaise and I have to go home and change, and then get to the club to make sure everything is ready before the grand unveiling. We are transforming the club into several different smaller clubs, each showcasing a different style of music. It should be rather interesting. Do you think you and your friends could put in an appearance?"

"We wouldn't miss it! It's the last party of the summer, how could we not go?" piped up Dennis for everyone.

The five Gryffindors went through the entrance into Diagon Alley and walked to Madame M.'s. Dennis led Seamus to the fireplace to Floo home. He had a very big day and needed a nap. He promised to return later to go with them to the club. Nevra and the two brothers then went upstairs and fell in a heap on Colin's king size bed.

"Well, it's certainly been an interesting day."

"You think so, Nevra?"

"Colin, what crawled up your arse and died, eh?"

"The display you put on this afternoon was not only almost embarrassing--"

"Embarrassing to WHOM, exactly, pray tell?"

"--but even more revealing than the other night, at the club! What the hell were you thinking, woman? Have you given a thought to Monday--wait, scratch that--your future in general?"

"Why am I constantly being harangued about 'my future' and 'the dangers of saying too much'? I believe I'm perfectly aware of what risks I'm taking, and I'm fine with them!"

"We start school on Monday! Remember Hogwarts? Remember your mother and the 'golden trio' who are expecting to see a red-headed, un-inked, hole-less, Ginny Weasley?" Colin yelled at her.

"You know what, Colin? They're just going to have to live with it. These changes are permanent, and they're going to have to learn that little Ginny-dearest is a thing of the past. If they can't accept that...well, I can imagine worse fates."

"That's all well and good, Miss I-Don't-Give-Two-Shits, but what about the Malfoy situation? How are you going to explain that one?"

"The situation may resolve itself, if he takes it upon himself to be rid of me. Should that be the case, I'll have nothing to explain. If not...well, if not, then that will just have to be something I deal with in my own way. Have any brighter ideas, Colin?" She glared menacingly at her challenger, daring him to defy her.

"You DO have one more thing going in your favor, Nevra, that my dear brother has overlooked," Dennis interjected.

"And that would be...what, exactly?"

"So long as Draco's with you, you're untouchable. He's the head honcho of the Slytherin crowd, so NO ONE will do anything without his distinct approval."

"And if I'm not with him? What's the case, then?"

"Well...that's touch and go. Technically, no one has been in your situation before, so I can't say I have any past experiences to refer to. However, it can't be all bad, can it?"

Back at Malfoy Manner, Blaise and Draco had just arrived when Narcissa met them at the foyer.

"Welcome home, boys. So glad you've decided to join me; I rather missed you for lunch. Shall we take tea in the library? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

When they reached the library, tea had already been set up. All was quiet for the first five minutes, before Draco could barely handle the suspense. "Mother, was there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Not tell, per se, but ask. From what I understand, you both have had quite an eventful past few days. Would you care to tell me about them? It's not often I see you, after all."

Draco and Blaise proceeded to give a tag-team recount of the past two days. Narcissa seemed especially interested in the newest arrival of the story.

"You speak rather highly of this girl. Tell me, what is her name?"

"Her name is Nevra. Nevra -er, I'm afraid I don't know her last name. I don't recall her giving it when she introduced herself."

"Oh, Draco, honestly! Fine first names are one thing, but she could be from some mongrel family--or worse! The last name is MOST important information to have when meeting someone. It may prove that instinct has not failed you, however; I would like to meet this girl. Bring her for dinner tomorrow, and we will see who and what she is."

"Very well, Mother, I'll make what arrangements I can."

"That's a good lad. Well, it's getting late, and you both have much to do tonight. I do hope I will see you later this evening?"

"Of course, Mother. Have a good evening."

As they left the library for their respective rooms, Draco turned to Blaise. "So you really don't know who she is? You weren't just saying that for Mother's sake?"

"Technically, I do know who she is. Will I tell you? **No**. Why? Because, just as with her first name, if you want it so badly, you can ask her your damn self. Might I suggest strategically planning that request until later this evening, however?"

"Until when? Closing time? Why wait so long for something so small?"

"Simply because being prepared for any situation is always safer than not." And on that cryptic note, Blaise took his leave.

"Hey, Aunt M! How was Dub--?" Nevra attempted to ask, before being cut off by an overly-excited Colin.

"Hello, Aunt M. Do you have the fabric? If so, may we see it, please?" Colin asked. However, it came out all in one breath, so it sounded more like--"HelloAuntMdoyouhavethefabricifsomayweseeitplease?"

"Yes, dear, I have the fabric, but for heaven's sake, slow down! You'll work yourself into a right state if you keep this up!" She laughed as she handed the fabric over to the ecstatic brothers. Not five minutes later, Colin was half way done with a sketch and Dennis had already pinned half of a dress onto a cloth mannequin. Aunt M and Nevra just laughed at the busy little bees.

"I tell you honey, my nephews may be muggle-born, but the two of them and fabric are magic at it's purest! You tease them with a scrap of cloth and no one can argue their relation to me! At least there will be someone to take over who loves this place as much as I do."

"That they do, Aunt M. Which reminds me, I never got a chance to thank you for the wardrobe. It's all really too much."

"Hush, child. It was my pleasure, besides it's not like it can hurt, you wearing them 'round and showing them off. If you really want to help me, you can peel all those potatoes for supper."

"Sure thing, Aunt M."

They had a lovely dinner, and Aunt M insisted on cleaning up herself, so the others could prepare for their big night. The three headed upstairs and into their respective rooms to change. Forty-five minutes later, two blonde heads poked around the corner.

"Preparing to meet Mr. Right, tonight?"

"He's hardly Mr. Right, Colin. I'll be lucky if he's Mr. Civil by the time this whole thing gets straightened out.

"Well, that's rather disheartening to hear, love. Blaise and I have a bit of a wager on you two. We're both of the opinion that you two are practically mirror images of each other." Dennis added.

"How so? We are nothing alike!"

"Not by appearances, of course--and that is much to your credit." Dennis answered, chuckling. "No, but you two are very much alike."

"I don't see the resemblance. I didn't spend much of my school life being a conniving prat to everyone who wasn't something I liked."

"True, but perhaps my dear Lady De Nile would like a rundown of just how alike you are? No worries, Princess, I'll list them anyway: your attitudes match perfectly, despite being expressed somewhat differently in certain situations; you both have a fondness for razor-sharp wit; and you both have a similar background of being caged and watched like Azkaban's finest. That's a rather small list. Would you like me to continue?"

"No, I think I get your point."

"Now, we need to get you ready. Have your outfit picked out, yet?"

"What outfit? I can't choose!"

"Good thing we're here, then." Colin offered, grinning mischievously."

Draco and Blaise had a lot to do for the separate club openings that night. Draco had hired a magical interior decorating squad to transform the club in to three different muggle-style music clubs, and the patrons were all told to dress in the style of each. The first was called "Scandelicious". It was going to showcase the top hip-hop/pop music, have a ton of lighting, and look like a run-down warehouse that had been taken over. The second was "Jive" and would play swing/jazz music. It looked like a retro dance hall/speakeasy. The third was "Asylum" playing goth/punk and was decorated to look like an abandoned, haunted muggle insane asylum.

Seeing as how Draco was only one person, he had enlisted the help of Blaise and his assistant, Marcus Flint. Marcus had graduated the year before, despite having to repeat a year for sleeping through his N.E.W.T.'s. He was very business savvy though, and had offered to help run one of the clubs in Draco's stead while he was at school. Mark took on Scandelicious and Blaise took Jive, leaving Draco with Asylum. That was fine with him.

The two cousins met in the foyer to apparate to the club. Both were a bit taken aback at the others' appearance. Blaise, in keeping with the swing theme, had slicked his hair back in the standard 'duck-tail' style under a black fedora with a silver ribbon and green feather. He wore the standard over-sized zoot suit, black with silver pin striping, a black button down and a silver tie. There were three long silver chains hanging from his left leg pocket and he wore black and silver Spectators.

Draco had chosen to pull his long hair back in a tight pony tail. He wore vintage green Doc Marten's, loose fitting black leather pants and a long-sleeved black mesh shirt. A green, floor-length duster with a mandarin collar completed the ensemble. Across the chest were more grommets, buckles, snaps and zippers than Blaise had ever seen. The dark colors, intense jacket, pale skin, platinum hair and molten eyes were so disturbing, it was easy to draw the conclusion that Draco had gone the vampire route in the last few years. All the same, each was impressed with the other's choice of outfit for the evening, and complimented each other before taking their leave.

"Now, Nevra, we've just been informed that there's a bit of a theme night thing going down at The Club, as Draco's decided to split one club into three. We've taken the liberty, on such short notice, to draft you yet another outfit. We can't stay long, such a shame, but we hope it fits well, and that you like it. Unfortunately, we have to get ready as well. See you in a bit, then?"

"Of course, Colin! Thank you for the outfit, it's gorgeous! I'm sure it will fit just fine. Now, don't you two be late. Go get changed."

With a quick nod, Colin was out the door with Dennis in tow. She relished each moment as she dressed herself: First came the stylishly-torn fishnet stockings, but with strength good enough to last the night. Then came boy-cut black vinyl shorts, that laced up the front and were very short. This was followed by a deep crimson satin corset with webbing of black Irish lace, ending just above her navel piercing. Topping off the ensemble was duster, with elegant black lace-trimmed bell sleeves in the same deep crimson crushed velvet. After all this, the only finishing touches left were the knee-high vinyl lace-up boots with deadly four-inch stiletto spike heels and a black ribbon choker. She had decided to leave her hair down, letting the curls take over as their own decoration. Smiling to her reflection, she turned and went downstairs.

She practically screamed when she saw Colin. He had slicked his hair back into a ponytail that looked as though it was one large curl and he wore a deep red fedora with a gold ribbon and white feather. His matching deep red and gold pinstriped suit was partially hidden under the thickest red floor-length fur coat Nevra had ever seen. To add effect he wore red wing tips and even carried a jeweled cane.

Dennis was dressed in very tight black twill pants, just short enough to expose black patent leather penny loafers. He wore a black button up work shirt that had red flames rising up from the hem to tickle his chest. He had also pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Seamus was dressed identically to Dennis, except his shirt was white and had a martini glass stitched on the back. Compliments and hugs of welcome were exchanged, though upon closer inspection, it seemed to Nevra that most of the party would be joining her for the evening. She felt a bit out of place as they bid their good-byes to Aunt M, yet she still felt confident enough to face Draco. As the cool night air hit them, Dennis made to cross the street.

"I thought we were going to the club?"

"We are, but we are meeting Greg, Pansy, Vinnie, and Millie at the 'Cauldron."

"Oh, we are? That will be nice." At least one of them had to be going to Draco's club, she was sure of it.

Going through the archway, they spotted the four sitting at a table. Vinnie and Millie were both wearing a type of over-sized silk jogging suit. They must be going to Flint's club. Greg, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He was wearing one of Colin's joke shirts over a black, ribbed tank. The over-shirt had thick black and white horizontal stripes and a number across the right breast pocket in red letters. The same number was repeated on the back above the words "AZKABAN MAXIMUM SECURITY WARD." He had ripped off the sleeves, leaving his muscular arms exposed. His pants were black leather and his shoes were thick, heavy-looking black boots. As he set her down she glanced over at Pansy. She, too was wearing fishnets, but with common black heels. A tiny plaid mini- skirt adorned her waist and she wore a black bikini top under a bright yellow fishnet shirt that had artful rips and tears. Greg offered her his arm, and they strolled down the Alley to whatever fate lay before her.

After a brisk walk, the group found themselves in front of the three doors to the separate clubs. Each door had two guards with clipboards stationed in front of long lines of people. Above the crowds were each clubs own neon sign. As everyone said their good-bye's Colin pulled Nevra into a hug to whisper in her ear.

"Try to have fun and don't think about what you have to do. It may be better if you wait till the night's end, so you'll have something nice to remember. Don't worry love, you'll be fine. You know where we are if you need us."

"Thanks 'Lin, I think I will wait. You go knock their socks off and give Blaise my love." She squealed as she reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Creevey! Get your paws off my woman!" boomed Greg.

"Your woman?" he asked, with a mixture of shock and defiant sarcasm.

"Well, I can't let the lady go un-escorted, now can I?" Greg replied, grinning.

"But what about Pansy?" Nevra asked, hugging her new friend.

"Believe me honey, there's more than enough of him for the both of us and the Holyhead Harpies!" Pansy kidded.

"Are they coming? You ladies should all fit on my arms," he reasoned as he flexed his gigantic muscles to prove his point. The two girls just rolled their eyes.

"Ladies, shall we grace this establishment with our presence?" he asked as he stuck out an arm for each of them.

"If we have to..." Pansy mocked, acting with a superior attitude.

Nevra, catching on to the game, replied "As there is nothing _else_ to do around here."

When they started up the steps, putting on their snooty faces , Greg cleared his throat to get the man's attention from his clipboard.

"Hey, you three gotta wait in line like everyone else!" The man said loudly, pointing to the back of the line.

"We didn't have to wait last night!" Pansy nearly screeched, aghast.

"Due to the smaller size of the three clubs tonight, you either have a password, or wait in line until some people clear out. That's the rules," he explained.

"Malfoy didn't tell me a password. Did he tell you girls?" They both shook their heads. "I'm gonna kill him, and then I'll kill Blaise!" Greg seemed just as flabbergasted as Pansy had been.

"Now, wait a minute. If I know Draco, it will be something easy. Are the passwords specific to each person?" Pansy asked the guard.

"Yes, ma'am. The password is specific to one person and includes entrance for their respective parties."

Nevra thought for a moment. Draco didn't give her a password, but he did always say the same thing. It was worth a shot. "Hmm. Word on the street says he's looking for a...oh, I don't know...a 'phoenix princess', perhaps?"

The guards face instantly paled as he fumbled with the ropes. "Forgive me, Miss Nevra, I didn't recognize you! Please pardon my rudeness. Mr. Malfoy is expecting you and your party. Please follow me." He led them into the interior of the club, looking for their table.

Greg chuckled,"Oh, Miss Nevra!" he mocked the bouncer. Pansy snorted and Nevra smacked his arm.

"I didn't ask for that!"

"Whatever you say, Princess." Pansy kidded.

They all stopped speaking as they walked through a cloud of smoke coming from the ceiling. When it cleared, they were floored at what they saw. The majority of Club Asylum was in shadow, only a few white lights flashed at different speeds around the room. There were no tables, instead rusted, bloody gurneys with high rolling stools formed a perimeter around the dance floor. Interlaced with the gurneys were various torture devices like shock-therapy machines, a large saturation chamber, an electric chair, and many odd-looking medical instruments hanging from the ceiling. The walls and floor were a white tile, in the parts that weren't stained with fake blood, that is. Loud screams of pain and anguish were heard crossing the club from the ghosts that had been hired to play the patients. The staff was all dressed in crisp white orderlies' uniforms, doctors or nurses.

The bar looked like a surgery theater. The steel slab sufficing as the bar top, and the various instrument trays held snacks. The drinks were all hung up on long metal poles in I.V. bags. Instead of glasses, they were served in over-sized syringes with no needles, causing several squirt fights. Nevra gave a nervous glance at the "crazy" people dressed in straight jackets, hurling themselves around in a padded room beside the surgery bar. They kept yelling nonsense and salivating at passers-by. The dance floor was decent sized and had the large bright white lights associated with hospitals hanging from mere ropes, threatening to fall as they flickered on and off. There were also several six-foot cages on pedestals and hanging from the rafters for people to dance/swing in. A small DJ stand was in the back of the floor.

Both girls clutched tightly to Greg as they took in the scary scene before them. Greg wanted to be strong for them, but he had to admit it was pretty intense. That decorating crew sure knew what they were doing.

"C'mon girls, it's only magic." he put on his best tough-guy voice.

"We're not scared!" they said in unison. At this, they all laughed making their way to a gurney next to the padded room marked 'reserved'. The guard helped Pansy up on her stool, because she was so short. A waitress came and brought them their favorite drinks, as if she already knew what they would order. Each of the trio in turn guzzled their drink knowing they would need a buzz before facing the floor. After one more round, Greg stood and lifted Pansy from the stool. He held out his arm for Nevra and led the ladies to the floor. The music was positively deafening, but the feeling of the crowd was euphoric. Nevra and Pansy took turns dancing in front of and behind Greg, with no complaints from him. He had two beautiful women to spin around.

Draco had just been alerted to her arrival in his office and made his way down to their table. Finding it empty, he sighed in exasperation, not wanting to have a repeat of the last club scene. But he did go back to his office to spot them out on the floor. Greg wasn't hard to miss and should have been even easier to spot with two women. After several scans, he finally saw them towards the middle of the floor. Greg was grinning as the beauties danced around him. Draco was ready to make that happy equation smaller. Not wanting to have to run back downstairs and risk losing them again, he had an idea.

Greg was spinning a girl with each arm, creating a routine of moves that worked well for three people. As he spun Nevra out, barely grasping her fingertips, he lost her hand. Shocked he looked up and laughed as he saw a blonde head emerge from the crowd behind her.

Nevra was in mid spin, looking at Greg to get the signal to return, when someone grabbed her from behind. Turning her around, lips smashed into hers. She didn't have time to see the attacker, let alone ward him off. As his tongue begged for entrance, she struggled to get free.

Then she smelled the cologne. No other man she knew wore a scent like this. It was an almost cedar scent, with a refreshing pine note and just the merest hint of musk. It was very elegant, very...dominant. Very much Draco Malfoy's style.

"Well, hello to you too, love!" she giggled.

He smiled at her. "Glad to see me?" He laughed as he spun her around. "I'm glad you could make it. What do you think of the club?"

"It's certainly...interesting," she chuckled, albeit somewhat nervously. "The decorators you hired have certainly earned whatever reputation you might have known them by."

"Only the best of the best in my clubs, sweets. By the way, you look wonderful tonight."

"Thanks, you--." She stopped, finally taking in the whole of Draco's appearance properly. "You look fantastic, Draco! If I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you were the perfect vampire!"

"Um...thanks, Nev. That's actually what Blaise said, too." Sure, it was meant as a compliment, but being compared to a feared and loathed dark creature wasn't exactly an ego boost to someone coming from Draco's upbringing.

"As for getting here...really, Draco, you should have sent word about the passwords to us. We nearly weren't able to get in!"

"What, didn't Blaise tell you?"

"No, I eventually settled for a logical deduction when the bouncer stopped us. Now, are we going to dance, or should we go to the bar and get a drink?"

He grinned, holding out his arm as he bowed. "Ladies first, Princess."

"My, my, you're always the chivalrous Slytherin Prince, aren't you?"

He seemed taken aback, taking a brief pause in his steps, before speeding up his pace a bit. "It seems you've been doing your homework. How did you discover that I was the Slytherin Prince?"

"Shouldn't a princess recognize a prince straight off? After all, every famous princess worth her crown and jewels knows quality when she sees it." Shit, shit, shit. She had a big mouth with two equally large feet in it right now. Words don't fail me now!

"True, that is the going theory. Still, every princess must back up her credentials. What have Blaise and my friends been telling you? It's not fair, that I should know so little about you, while you seem to know a great deal about me."

"You'll find out soon...just be patient. In any event, shall we make our way back to the dance floor?"

"Hey, you have to share Nevra!" Pansy yelled at the laughing pair. Appearently, Greg had placed her inside one of the many swinging cages that were suspended from the ceiling.

Draco gave Greg a look. Suddenly, two large hands were on Nevra's thighs, lifting her in the air to Pansy's swinging cell. Making sure the door was shut tightly, Draco looked at Greg and yelled "Now!"

Greg grabbed the bottom of the suspended cage, ignoring the girls' cries for mercy. He lifted it as high above his head as he could manage and counted to three.

"Greg, no! No, please! Draco, you are positively EVIL!" Nevra screamed.

"Why thank you, love! Remember, EVIL is LIVE spelled backwards, so live it up!" With that, he shook his head for Greg to let the cage go.

Pansy grabbed onto Nevra's waist from behind as they swung backwards over the crowd. Both girls screamed their heads off, only adding to the atmosphere. On the return trip, Pansy's hands had moved to Nevra's breasts due to the g-force from the swinging cage. This brought a rain of catcalls from the dancing fools. Draco and Greg thought it was incredibly...entertaining, to watch the two clinging to one another in provocative positions.

As the cage began to slow, the girls decided to play a gag on the boys. Pansy stepped in front of Nevra and seductively slid her body down hers with her fingers trailing behind. Nevra threw her head back, as if in a state of passion. She reached her hand down and grabbed a fistful of Pansy's long blonde hair. She pulled up the shorter girl by the hair to face her. Once Pansy was standing, Nevra pulled her head back. She ran her free hand slowly over Pansy's face, down her neck, over her chest, caressing her left breast, finally stopping to pinch her nipple. Pansy let out a squeal of delight at the teasing. Both girls sneaked a glance at their boys. They were practically drooling on the floor in puddles. Mouths agape, looks of wanton lust on their faces, they both reached up to stop the cage. Nevra took her sharp heels and kicked/squashed their hands with a devilish smirk on her face.

Seeing their reactions only fueled the girls' need for payback. Nevra kicked her long lean leg onto Pansy's shoulder, making a "shoo" motion with her fingers. Pansy got the hint and grabbed Nevra's boot-clad foot. She began to lick the pointed toe of the slick boots, her saliva shining in the lights as if she was removing the stain from the boots touching the boys. Greg groaned outwardly at the sight, giving Pansy an idea. She used both hands to flip Nevra's leg over, causing the taller girl to twist around, pushing her face and breasts in between the steel bars. Draco didn't know how much more of this he could take without ripping down the cage.

"Aren't you forgetting something Princess?" Draco challenged from the floor.

Nevra and Pansy shared a smirk, both silently agreeing. Nevra spun around and picked up Pansy; backing her up against one of the barred walls for added support. Pansy tightened her leg-lock on Nevra's hips and ran her hands up the bars, grasping them tightly. Nevra looked at her one last time to make sure it was okay. Pansy nodded and Nevra dove in, beginning a wildly passionate kiss with her fellow prisoner.

"HOLY SHIT!" Draco and Greg screamed, along with several male and female dancers.

The two women were so into the open-mouthed snog, they were unaware they had been spotlighted and were entertaining the crowd. When the cheers drowned out the music, the two pulled apart laughing maniacally. Pansy slid down the bars, taking Nevra's hand for support. They looked to the boys and found them in a catatonic state of shock.

"A little help, please, boys?" Nevra shouted to wake them from whatever fantasies were playing in their heads. Greg stopped the cage and lifted Pansy down. Draco reached up and grabbed Nevra.

"You know, for a princess, you don't appear to be all that innocent."

"What innocence have I mistakenly implied? Didn't I tell you at the beginning that I wasn't a nice girl?" she asked with a mischievous grin and giggle. "Lesson number one, boys, NEVER scheme a schemer! Lesson two, Hell hath no fury like two women scorned!" Nevra shouted.

Draco laughed, then said "That's quite enough, you." before leaning in to kiss her.

Breaking away, she stuck her finger in his face, "You know, you can't just kiss me every time you're in trouble!"

"That's true, as I am always in trouble of some sort. I'll just have to find other ways of making you forgive me."

He then turned to Greg. "I think I need a drink after that display of womanly love. How about you?" he said, slapping his long time friend on the back and pulling him away. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the two girls miffed expressions. "Care to join us, ladies?"

They all laughed and went to their table for a drink. Draco quickly knocked one back, and then had to excuse himself momentarily to check on operations. About ten minutes later he returned, looking flustered.

"Is something wrong, mate?" Greg asked.

"Well, it appears there was a bit of a situation over at Jive. Everything has been tended to, so there's no worries on that count."

"Is everything okay?" Nevra asked, worried for her friends.

"Yeah. Apparently, some deranged woman tried to lace Colin and Dennis' drinks with a form of poison."

"No!" Nevra yelled.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. However, security caught her in time to spare them a rather nasty surprise. Again, everything has been tended to."

"But Draco, why would anyone do something like that?"

"This crazy girl thought that she could "cure" them of being gay. Since there is no potion to "cure" homosexuality because it is not a disease, she went a little darker to pull of her plans. She decided to kill them and use the forbidden Necromancer Scrolls to resurrect them. She was then going to try to "re-program" their minds to make them think they were heterosexual. Once successful, they would be given a love potion to fall in love with her."

"Why both of them?" Nevra asked.

"I don't know...perhaps she wanted a backup, or she was into a twosome. I'm just happy the business is finished." Draco replied in a finalizing tone.

"But who would be stupid enough to use dark magic, now?" Greg asked.

"Oh, she's nowhere near stupid, it might just have worked if she had gotten away with it. She's actually a genius to the point of insanity, unfortunately."

"Well, who is she?" Pansy demanded.

"Well, if you must know, I suppose its best that you're all sitting down. It was a bit of a shock when I first heard, as I wouldn't have even expected it from her, of all people, but I suppose it goes to show--"

"Oh, come on, Draco! Get on with it already! Who is it?" Nevra asked impatiently.

"Cool your heels, Nev. I'm getting there." He chuckled slightly, brushing imaginary lint off his shoulder. "But you're right, I'm taking too long. Believe it or not, it was Hermione Granger."

* * *


	6. 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hermione Granger? As in _'Gryffindor Genius' _Hermione Granger?" asked an astonished Pansy.

"Apparently so, though she wasn't acting in...full capacity, for lack of a better term. She used some new rapid-brewing hybrid of polyjuice potion to make herself look like Fleur Delacour." He chuckled; the grin irritated Nevra more the longer it remained, though she held her composure as best as she could. "I'll give this for the little mudblood, though--she must have been terribly resourceful to get something from Miss Delacour."

"No kidding, that would take just the right connections, these days." Greg said.

Nevra could only sit and stare at the drama unfolding before her eyes. There had to be some kind of mistake! She knew Hermione had a kink for the boys, but to go this far? This was all her fault! If she hadn't wigged out and had Dennis come get her, Hermione would have never seen him. Then she made it worse by having Bill put in St. Mungo's. Her mother told her they all went to the hospital to see him, and Fleur being his girlfriend had to be there too! Her two best friends were almost killed by her other friend and it was entirely her fault! Her hands trembled as she listened on.

"Wait a minute. I remember reading in '_Witch Weekly'_ that Fluer had started dating a Weasley!" Pansy added, a sneer marking her face and voice.

Nevra felt faint. This was it, they had to know something now.

"Now, Pansy, I highly doubt that has anything to do with this." said Greg, sending Nevra a sympathetic look.

"Of course it does! Granger always spends the summer with Potty at the Weasel-King's. She must have run into Fleur there. I honestly don't know why Fleur would settle for something so low." Draco surmised dismissively.

Greg's face went a sickly green at the comment and he reached out for Nevra's hand. He wasn't fast enough--she was already out of her chair, eyes gone black in a glare that would kill faster than an Avada Kedavra.

"You don't know **SHIT **about the Weasley's! Any of you! Did you ever take the chance to get to know one of them? You might actually_ LIKE_ them, despite the fact they'll never have as much money as you!"

She pushed the gurney out of her way and stormed through the crowd to the exit. Once her feet hit the cobblestones, she spotted two familiar blonde heads. How did they do that? It's like they can read her mind. She broke out in the fastest run her heels would permit, not stopping until she met up with them.

"Oh Merlin, you guys! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Princess, we're fine. Didn't Draco tell you? What are you sorry for?" Colin said as he hugged her.

"Well, if I hadn't been so selfish, Hermione would have never seen you. And it's my fault Bill was in the hospital where Hermione got Fleur's hair! I am so sorry, I never would have thought she could do this!"

"It's okay, love, and it's not your fault. Hermione acted on her own accord. She was in her own world where she could do anything because she was smart enough. At least she had a breakthrough with that hybrid polyjuice potion. That can come in handy for the aurors."Dennis explained.

"But what will happen to her?"

"When security gave her to the aurors, Blaise heard them say she was going to be taken to St. Mungo's for a psychiatric evaluation, but they would not inform the public. Since everyone but Blaise and the aurors saw her as Fleur, no one knows it was her. They said they were going to make an official statement that a rouge unidentified death eater was hiding out in Scotland. When she saw the success of two mudblood's, meaning the shop and us, she plotted to kill us, disguising herself as Fleur. Because of Hermione's research and discovery, she will be honored with an order of Merlin and sent home to her family, obliviated and without her wand. Her punishment will be to remain as a muggle for the rest of her life." Colin told her.

"Oh poor Hermione! I mean she was already living as a muggle before she knew she was a witch, but to never be allowed back into the wizarding world or remember it? Ron and Harry will be crushed! It's better than Azkaban, I suppose. I never thought she was capable of something like this!"

"Even the smartest people can't help going crazy, Nev. Now why were you running out of there?" Dennis asked.

"I...um, I wanted to make sure you were both alright."

"Nice try. Pull the other one, will you?" Colin warned. Damn, they really did know her too well.

"Draco told us what happened. Connections were made, nasty things were said, and I completely lost my cool. I know you both mean well, but I just don't feel up to discussing it right now, if that's okay?"

"Sure thing, sweets. Let's get you home." Dennis said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"No. I need to be alone right now. Blaise needs you Colin and Seamus, well I shouldn't even have to say it. The shop isn't that far, I'll be fine. Thank you, and I'm glad you're both okay."

"Are you sure?" Colin questioned.

"Yes, now I really must go before Draco comes looking for me. I love you!" With that, she hauled ass down the Alley, keeping to the shadows so as not to be seen.

It took a good five minutes for what just happened to register with the three Slytherins. They still did not understand the sudden outburst.

"What has gotten in to Nevra? Since when does anyone care about the Weasley's or Granger? And running off like that, really!" Pansy fumed. Greg was still sitting with his jaw resting on his boots.

"I have no bloody clue what that was about, but I'm going to find out!" Draco jumped off the stool and ran towards the doors, not caring about managing the club. She had definitely yelled at him before, but never had he seen her so livid about something. Why would she have such strong feelings for the Weasley's? And if she did, why did she let him have the older one taken care of? He could tell she was really upset, more so than this afternoon. One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Nevra.

"He's just as crazy as she is!" Pansy shrieked as she watched Draco take off.

"She had a point, though, Pans. If you ever took the time to meet one of the Weasley's, you might like them. They're not who you think they are." Greg pointed out.

"What would you know about being friends with a Weasley?"

"Apparently, a great deal more than you ever will." Greg retorted as he went after Draco.

Draco ran outside and scanned the street for any sign of his princess. He finally spotted her retreating form just yards away from Madame Malkin's. He'd never make it on foot.

"Accio Firebolt II !" The racing broom flew from his office and into his hands in an instant. He mounted and took off down the ally.

Greg had just come outside and seen Draco take flight. He spotted the Creevey brothers in front of Blaise's joint.

"He went after her, didn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah, he did." Dennis answered.

"Should we stop him?" Greg asked.

"No. It's better this way. She needs to tell him before we go back to school. Now that's she's already worked up, she doesn't have to be apprehensive in trying to tell him. I just hope he can see past her name."

"I do too, Colin. I do too. I really like the girl and no matter what, she'll always be my friend."

"That will mean a lot to her Greg, especially after tonight."

Nevra reached the shop and ran upstairs to her room. She threw herself down on her bed and cut loose. The world was supposed to be wonderful now that Voldemort was gone, but it had gotten worse in a weekend; The man she thought she loved would hate her when he found out who she was. Her best friends were almost killed by her mad-scientist common-law sister (who had made a discovery that would change the wizarding world on her way down). Nearly all of her new "friends" would also drop her at first discovery, she knew. Her brother was injured, her future sister-in-law was almost framed for murder and her brother and Harry would never see their best friend again!

She had a lot to cry about.

As she repeatedly punched her pillows and ripped rose petals into shreds, a wind picked up some of the petals and swirled them around, out of her reach. She turned around to close the window, before a shadow caught her eye. A small scream escaped her lips as she saw a figure hovering on a broom outside her window.

"Shhhh, Nevra! It's me! Do you want to wake all of Diagon Alley?" Draco stage-whispered.

"Dra-Draco? What the bloody hell are you doing floating outside my window?"

"I wasn't going to let you run away again. I told you before, I waited 17 years to find you, I'm not losing you again. Talk to me, what's wrong? Why did you get so upset back there?"

"Now, is **_REALLY_** not a good time for this. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't and now..."

"Come on. Fly with me. We don't have to talk right now if you don't want to, but I am not going to allow you to sit here and mope. Now get up, the air will clear your head." He demanded as he reached out his hand to her.

She hesitantly took it and mounted in front of him. She melted into the safety of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her stomach to grip the handle. He shot the broom straight up in the air at full speed to the clouds. Nevra giggled at the moisture from the fluffy balls tickling her face, despite the fact she was supposed to be upset. They flew all over the ally, above the clouds and back down to skim the roof tops. They did loop- de-loops and zig-zags as the moon lit their way through the night sky. Nevra breathed in the cool air and let herself relax against Draco as he expertly guided the broom around the stars. He was right, she did feel a little better. Around half an hour later, she felt the broom's decline towards the ground to land. She saw a small pond and a large weeping willow tree, it's branches skimming the water's surface. It reminded her of the pond at home, and what she needed to do.

Draco skidded the broom to a halt and helped Nevra off. He took her hand and led her to the edge of the pond. Always the gentleman, he pulled off his coat and laid it on the dew covered grass for her to sit on. She obliged his generosity and giggled at his sour face as he made himself comfortable on the wet ground beside her. He turned to smile at her and giggled himself.

"This is how I always want to see you, laughing, happy, making fun of me. Never again do I want to find you in the state you were earlier. Nevra, I said you unfroze my heart and when I found you like that, I felt it breaking. I don't know what you're doing to me, but I never want it to stop." He told her truthfully, taking her face in his hands.

"Oh Draco! I don't want my feelings for you to end either. Why does this have to be so hard?"

"What princess? What is so hard about feeling this way for one another? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes Draco I do, it's just so complicated."

"You're not betrothed are you? I know it's still common for wizarding families. I'm not, in case you're wondering."

"No, I'm not betrothed."

"Good." Before she could speak again, he kissed her.

Oh, Merlin those kisses! She just wanted to get lost in all that was Draco! She happily reciprocated the kiss as he slid his arms around her. No, she had to stop this! It wasn't fair to him! Reluctantly she pulled away from the kiss and brushed his arms away.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"No Draco, you've done everything just right, that's the problem."

"I don't understand Nevra."

"Draco, what's my name?"

"Nevra."

"No, my whole name?"

"What does this have to do with anything? Your last name doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is you."

"Say it again, please."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"No, the part about my name."

"Your last name doesn't matter to me, all that matters is you."

The tears began to fall from Nevra's eyes as he repeated the words. If only they were true. She turned her head, ashamed.

"Don't cry, please. Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it and make you happy again."

That made her wail and blubber even harder. He reached for her, but she slunk away from his touch.

"Don't you even want to know who I am?"

"I'll admit I'm curious, especially now."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Draco could tell this caused her great pain for some reason, it was only a name after all.

"My name is not Nevra. It's Ginevra-"

"But lots of people have nicknames, that's not a big deal."

"No, Draco you didn't let me finish. My name is Ginevra Weasley."

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, but it didn't seem to register.

"Are you a distant cousin of the Weasley's?" This must be why she got so upset earlier, they were making fun of her cousin's. "You must be related through a marriage, you don't have red hair. That's not worth all this fuss."

"Draco, you don't get it. Nevra isn't my only nickname."

"What other nickname can you get out of Ginevra?"

"Ginny."

He thought about that for a moment. He knew that name, he'd heard it before.

"I go to school with a girl named Ginny Weasley, but she has red hair. We call her the Weaselette. Are you related?"

"Draco! I am Ginny Weasley, dammit!"

"No, I told you the Weaselette has red hair. Besides she has six brothers, the-boy-who-wouldn't-die and Granger surrounding her at all times. You can't be her, cut the joke it's not amusing."

"Draco, I was fed up with being little Ginny Weasley! I'm not so little anymore and I don't need protection. I came to Colin's to escape them all. He took me to muggle London where I got my hair dyed and I met Blaise. Blaise took me to meet Greg and I got a tattoo and several piercings. Then they took me to the club and I saw you, only I didn't know it was you. I started to go and talk to you, but my brother stopped me. He didn't recognize me either and tried to hit on me. I panicked and called to you for help. You know what happened after that."

That took a minute to sink in. It was a lot of information. **"WHAT!** **You are Ginny Weasley, the Weaselette, only sister to the Weasel-king, Harry Potter's love interest, and the little doxy that gave me those damn bat bogeys for two weeks and Blaise and Greg knew it all along?!"** He was turning red in the face.

Nevra flinched back as if he had struck her. She had seen Draco mad, but not like this. He looked like she imagined Lucifer himself would if God told him he was closing hell due to poor attendance. She stood up and ran behind the tree. She was truly frightened of him at that moment. What was more frightening was she had no idea where she was and Draco was being too quiet for her liking. She expected him to rant and rave, call her names, tell her he hated her and how could she do this. He had had his one outburst, but now he was quiet. She didn't like quiet.

Draco just sat there thinking about all of the events from the past two days. He remembered the strange things Blaise had said in their conversations. It all seemed to make sense. Blaise knew who she was all along and tried to warn him away because he knew he would fall for her. Everyone fell for her. Blaise was trying to stop him, but he didn't listen. He was so blinded by his feelings for the woman he thought she was. No, wait, she IS. He had told Blaise he didn't care who she was. He even told her several times her name didn't matter, so why was he so upset? Because they lied to him. She lied to him. She captured his heart and broke it. Potter probably put her up to this. No, she didn't lie. What was he saying? She just never told him and he didn't ask. Blaise was right, yet again. Merlin, he hated that. He would have never even known her first name if Seamus wasn't so lost all the time. No one wanted to tell him because they knew how he would react.

That scene with Pansy only proved it all. No wonder she was so upset!_ " You don't know SHIT about the Weasley's! Did you ever take the chance to get to know one of them? You might actually LIKE them..."_ Her voice echoed those words over and over in his ears. She was right, they all loved her, him more than anyone, and they had no idea she was a Weasley. She was a Weasley, but she was also his soul mate. Even he could see that.

"Come on. I'll fly you back to Colin's." He stated simply as he picked up his jacket and broom. She emerged from around the tree, her face covered in tear-tracked make-up, clothes wrinkled, eyes red and puffy, nose running, lips swollen from chewing on them. His heart dropped. He couldn't bear to see her like this. When her eyes met his, she jerked her head down, as if she had been scolded.

"Yo,..y-yo---You don't have to. I can manage." She sputtered, her throat strained from crying.

"I'm not going to leave you in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night. Now come on."

She climbed on the broom, this time behind him. She put her hands on the broom's tail for support, afraid he would shrug off her touch if she clung to him. He kicked off the ground and shot the broom up at full speed. They were over Diagon Ally in minutes due to how fast they were going. He jerked the broom to a halt with such force, she nearly fell. They were outside her window. She carefully climbed inside, turning to face him once she was safe.

"Draco, I---"

"Don't. Not right now."

With that, he turned the broomstick and started to fly away as a scream broke the silence of the night.

"DDDRRRAAAACCCOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Nevra screamed his name as she watched his retreating form disappear into the stars. She wanted to cry, but she had no more tears to shed. Sighing, she slowly undressed and headed to the shower to scrub away the smeared makeup staining her face. She bathed quickly and didn't bother to dry her hair. Throwing on some underwear and one of her brother's shirts,(she couldn't remember who had owned what previously anymore), she slipped into bed. Maybe when she woke up she would be in her own small room at the Burrow.

But she knew this wasn't a bad dream. Dreams were never as good as the feeling of flying with Draco. At least she'd finally told him. That was one hurdle; Monday was the other one. There was nothing left for her to do. She had hurt him, and now he wouldn't speak to her. Really, she couldn't blame him. What else could go wrong this weekend? Exhaustion succeeded in silencing her thoughts and she fell into a fitful slumber.

Draco just flew in circles, having no destination in mind. He had done the right thing by taking her back to Colin's. Even if he didn't know what to think right now, the manners that had been taught to him since he was small seemed to take over on their own. He did know she wanted some kind of answer from him, or at least a reaction. However, he had no clue what to do or say to her. He couldn't be outright mean to her because he hated to see her hurting. He cared for Nevra, not Ginny. He didn't know Ginny. For that matter, he really didn't know all that much about Nevra either and yet he felt he loved her. If these feelings deep down inside of him could be called love. He had never experienced love, so he had trouble identifying it.

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes as she stepped through the window, he just couldn't speak. He couldn't make a decision like that, not now. But he had told her _"not now",_ which meant he was eventually going to have to talk to her again. School started on Monday. He couldn't wait to see the trio's reaction to the new and improved "Weaselette". They would simply die!

Okay, bad choice of words, especially after tonight. Even if he couldn't stand Potty and The Weasel King, he felt bad for them. They were never going to see their best friend again. The Golden Duo just didn't have the same ring to it. He knew they were all close, that was one of the reasons he despised them. He had never been care-free, happy and close to someone who cared like they were. What was he saying? His father was gone, he could do as he damned-well pleased! Who was he kidding? He had felt all of those things with Nevra, he just didn't want to admit it. Nevra, Ginny, Ginevra, hell whoever she was, made him feel and do things he'd always thought impossible.

She was impossible. She was a Weasley and he a Malfoy. It was like an unwritten rule that forbade the union. But he wanted to be with her! He felt that all too familiar burning in the tips of his ears as anger overtook him. He may have experienced some new feelings, but he was still comfortable expressing himself in rage. He whipped his broom around and headed for The Club.

Coming in for a landing outside Torrid, he yelled for the two bouncers to fetch Blaise, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Greg, Pansy, Vinnie and Millie. He told the goons to have them brought to his office immediately. He left to check in with Flint to make sure all was well and to tell him to keep an eye on all three clubs for a while. That accomplished, he headed upstairs to his office. Walking down the hall he heard their nervous voices inside.

"Why are we here?" Millie asked.

"Oh, I assure you, you'll know soon enough." Blaise drawled.

"Are we in trouble Dennis?" Seamus questioned innocently.

"Yes Seamus, you're in **BIG TROUBLE**!" boomed Draco's voice as he burst into the room. Seamus cowered behind Dennis at the scolding. All eyes turned to look at him as they silenced.

"Alright, who knew?" Draco demanded.

"Knew what, mate?" Vinnie wondered aloud.

"They didn't know Draco." Greg answered as he gestured to Pansy, Millie and Vinnie. "The rest of us did."

"What the hell are you all talking about? We didn't know what?" Pansy screeched.

"**That Nevra is really Ginny-Bloody-Weasley!" **Draco roared. "What?" Vinnie and Millie said together in shock.

"You mean I kissed a _Weasley?"_ Pansy spat with disgust.

"Don't feel bad, so did I." Draco fumed.

"Look Draco, they had nothing to do with this. Let them and Seamus just go home." Blaise tried to be the voice of reason, though he knew he was likely to fail.

"You three can leave, but Seamus stays because he knew."

"Seamus didn't have much more information than you did! Just let him floo home!" Blaise commanded.

"FINE!"

Draco paced behind his desk as his three friends left and Dennis helped Seamus floo home.

"You should really let the Creevey's and Greg go, too. This was all my doing, not theirs." said Blaise.

"What?" Dennis and Colin exclaimed. Greg stayed silent as he knew better than to agitate an angry Malfoy. He didn't want to be the cause of Draco flying off the handle.

"Your doing? Since when do you hate me Blaise?"

"I don't hate you Draco and I never meant for you to get hurt. Neither did Nevra."

"Don't you dare defend her!"

This time, Colin spoke up. "Draco, Nevra came to stay with us to be free from living under a microscope. We treated her to a make-over so she would be happy again. I ran into Blaise at the mall and took him to meet her."

"Then she mentioned getting a tattoo and I took her to the best in the business." Blaise finished as Greg blushed at the compliment.

"And the two of you had no problem consorting with a Weasley after all we've been taught?"

"No, and neither did you!" Blaise snapped.

"**I didn't know!" **Draco screamed.

Taking a deep breath, Blaise calmed his tone. "Look Drake, being gay isn't easy in our world. Those who are usually have partners or keep silent about out of fear. Finding someone you can love is hard enough, but finding someone of the same sex is even harder."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? Quit beating around the bloody bush and get to the point, already." Draco snarled.

"I'm getting there, relax. I'm trying to tell you that I had to forget what I've been taught if I ever wanted to be happy. When I met Colin I realized that being a pure blood, a Slytherin, or rich didn't matter. Those things are just stereotypical bullshit. When you love someone and they love you, nothing is as important as each other."

"Same here, mate." Greg chimed in," in regards to the stereotypical bullshit. I love art and tattooing more than anything else in the world. But thanks to my father's reputation, my name is mud in the wizarding world. If I wanted to be happy and do what I loved, I had to make my way in the muggle world. When I first saw Nevra, I would have never guessed she was the Weaselette. She certainly didn't look or act like the little girl I remembered. It took some convincing for me to believe it. I just didn't care anymore. Blaise and I are not our fathers, and we don't share their beliefs anymore due to our own experiences."

"Nevra was checking you out on the dance floor the other night. She was bound and determined she was going to talk to you, only she didn't know it was you. Colin wanted to tell her but I stopped him. I figured she would get close enough to realize who you were and come back and scold us. It was supposed to be funny in the end." Blaise explained softly.

"But then Bill showed up and it escalated from there. After your fight, we figured the two of you wouldn't see each other again until sometime at school. There the family feud would resume and things would be well again. We certainly did not expect the two of you to fall for each other." Colin finished for Blaise.

Blaise stood and came to sit on the desk. "We tried to tell you to forget one another, but you're both so stubborn, you wouldn't listen. You begged to go with me to lunch and I knew she would be there, but I had no way to warn her away. I had hoped you could be civil to one another. After we found you snogging yourselves silly and she made you laugh, I knew it was a lost cause. Fate has brought you together, you were meant to be."

"But she's Ginny Weasley!"

Dennis was tired of the bullshit. "No Draco, she's not. She is no longer the little Harry-worshiping Ginny Weasley you remember. Hell, you saw that for yourself! She's a beautiful young woman that has had to grow up a lot in a short amount of time due to circumstances beyond her control. She is an amazing person, not a name."

Greg shook his head in agreement. "He has a point. That's why she wanted the phoenix. It was perfect for her. You know all about phoenixes, it fits. Ginny Weasley is gone, Draco. She has a new outlook on life, new attitude, new look and a new name, Nevra. She will always be Ginevra Weasley, despite what her nickname is, but people change. Look at Blaise and I. Hell, look at yourself."

"I have NOT changed."

"Yes you most certainly have. It started with you accepting the fact I was gay, then for you accepting Colin, despite who he was. Would you have ever let a muggle cut your hair before? Let alone go to muggle London. When have you ever felt the things you have in the past 48 hours? You haven't and you know it! You have changed, you're just too blind to see it."

"Whatever. I've heard what I need to know. You can all go, now. I need some time to think."

They all gave him one last look of sorrow before doing as he asked. Blaise returned to his duties at Jive, Greg apparated home as he figured Pansy was long gone, and the Creevey's decided to go home and check on their baby. They found her mumbling in her sleep, covers strewn about. The both of them kissed her forehead and left her to rest, heading to bed themselves.

Draco called for Flint and told him he was going home. He wanted the party shut down by four and the staff gone by five. He needed a long shower and his comfortable bed to wallow in with his worries. Stepping into the center of his office, he apparated home.

"Draco, is that you?" called his mother's voice from the drawing room. He followed it until he came face to face with her.

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing up at such a late hour?"

"I should be asking you what you're doing home so early. But to answer your question, I couldn't sleep. It's nothing terribly unusual. You and Blaise are usually at the club or otherwise engaged, so I sit here by myself and remember the past."

"Why would you want to remember something so unpleasant?"

"Your father wasn't always Voldemort's number one minion. We were together for quite some time before Tom Riddle announced his transformation and ideas. Lucius was a fine man and I loved him. I still do."

"But after what all he's done? How could you love a deranged lunatic?"

"Draco, people change and not always for the better. If you truly love someone, you have to accept it. Your father may have had different beliefs and practices than some, but that was made him who he was. He always wanted to make his father proud of him, much like you did. His father was the same to him as he was to you, he didn't know any better. He had seen Tom's power and thought if he joined him, his father would see that he was more than a spoiled brat. He wanted to impress him, but your grandfather passed on before he could see the new station your father held. After that, Lucius wanted to leave, but we both know that wasn't possible if valued our lives. So eventually, Tom completely corrupted him. I couldn't do anything for fear of losing you. They always used you to threaten me. Your father wanted you to follow in his footsteps because he knew Tom would protect you, like he did for him. In his own way, he was trying to keep you safe. I may not have shared your father's views, but I still loved him and he loved me. That fact never changed. You can't stop loving someone if you find out something you don't like."

"I guess I never thought about it like that. Why didn't you tell me all of this before, Mother?"

"What do you think, Draco? If Tom found out Lucius had a heart, we would not be here to have this conversation."

"Some protection he offered. Father's soul-less and in prison."

"Yes well, no one ever thought Potter could win. But you weren't there, Draco. Tom would never allow Lucius to do anything to anyone personally. He made sure nothing could be traced back to your father, permitting Lucius to take command if he fell. He went to the Department of Mysteries without Tom's knowledge. He wanted to get the prophecy and have Potter hear it. He wanted to be seen, to get caught."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted it all to end, Draco. He wanted Potter to win and he wanted to be imprisoned or die in battle. He didn't want to be the new dark lord and live a half-life like Tom. He sacrificed himself to save us all. Yes, he didn't end up the way he planned, but his plan did work. As I said before, your father loved us and he didn't want to see us persecuted for what he would have to do if Potter was victorious."

"Forgive me Mother, had I known--." That was a lot to swallow. He had had way too much information for one night. He'd have to mull this over another night, his plate was already full.

"Well, now you do and it's about time. Speaking of time, when is your young lady arriving for dinner?" Draco could tell she wanted to change the subject and he was happy to oblige, but not about this.

"I didn't ask her Mother."

"Oh? And why didn't you, pray tell?"

"I found out some strange things about her this evening, and I am not sure I like them. I never asked after that."

"She's not betrothed, is she?"

"No, if only it were that simple."

"Well, did you at least find out her name?"

"Yes, that's the problem."

"How can that be a problem? What, are the two of you related somewhere down the line?"

"No, we are not related."

"Stop hesitating, Draco, it's rude. Now, tell me what happened."

Draco really didn't want to re-hash the events from the past two days, but he knew his mother would not give up. It was an incredibly irritating habit of hers.

"Do I really have to Mother?"

"Do you really have to ask that question, young man?"

"All right, but you'd better ring for some tea. You're going to need it."

Around an hour later, Draco had bumbled through the entire story, even going back to his office to have it out with everyone. Throughout the tale, his mother never made a sound. Not even when he told her about Nevra's confession. He thought it was a bit odd, but his Mother was always so proper, she could always contain her emotions. Like when she told him of his father; her voice never wavered, she never sounded sad. When he was finished he looked at her, expecting some type of response to the amazing tale, but his mother seemed at a loss for words. That had never happened before to her either. Funny how he was longing for a response she seemed unable to give. He knew that feeling all too well. He watched as she took a sip of tea. When she went to place the cup in it's saucer, he noticed her hand was shaking. The tittering caused the cup to slip on the plate and make a loud scraping sound.

"Mother, are you alright?" Draco was unsure of what was happening. His mother had never lost her composure like that. When she still didn't answer, he crossed the room to kneel in front of her. He looked up into her face and saw a tear escape her eye and slid down her cheek. He had never seen his mother cry, not even at his father's trial. He didn't think she could. Now he was starting to panic. He took the trembling cup and saucer from her hands and set them on a tea tray. Taking her hands in his he pleaded with her to speak to him.

"Mother, please say something."

Narcissa hastily pulled one of her hands free from his grasp and wiped away the tear, as if she were ashamed of it.

"Do you love her?"

"I honestly don't know. I care for her immensely, or at least the girl I thought I knew."

"What do you mean 'you thought you knew'?"

"Mother she lied to me!"

"Not from the way you tell it she didn't. She didn't offer any information and you didn't ask. She's no different now than she was last night. Neither of you asked to have feelings for one another. Do you regret the fact that a joke took a wrong turn and you found out how to care about someone? That you finally realized you had a heart and could be happy for once in your life?"

"Of course not. I loved every minute of it, even the bickering. I want to be happy, it's just that-"

"It's just nothing Draco. You're not seeing the big picture, you're too stuck on a name. Did you hear a word of what I said earlier? About your father and I's relationship?"

"Yes mother, but I-"

Well then we shouldn't even be having this conversation. You go upstairs and think about what I said earlier. Put it in perspective to this. I don't want to see you again until tomorrow. Good night, Draco."

"Yes, Mother. Good night."

Draco almost stomped out of the room. He made his way to his quarters and didn't even bother with the shower. He flopped down on his bed and tried to remember every word his mother had said. He thought long and hard about his mother's words and about Nevra until sleep claimed his frazzled brain.

As the sun came up, light burst through the draperies in Draco's room. Rubbing his eyes he cursed himself for not closing them last night. Last night? Draco jumped out of bed like he had seen a monster. He had to get up, he had an owl to send.

Nevra awoke to something poking her in the arm.

"Go away!" she moaned as she rolled over in hopes of escaping the aggravation, but to no avail. She now distinctly felt her hair being pulled.

"I said let me be!" she yelled while swatting thin air. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her right index finger. She wailed in pain, cradling her injured finger in her other hand as she sat up and opened her eyes. Her attacker was not one of the boys, but in fact a very regal looking, solid black owl. She had never seen a solid black owl before and wondered to whom it belonged. The owl hooted softly as he dropped an envelope on her lap.

Nevra gave the bird an affectionate scratch, expecting him to go, but he just blinked up at her. "I suppose you're waiting for a reply to this?" she asked, pointing to the letter. The bird gave another soft hoot in response. She picked up the letter to see what was so bloody important this early in the morning. There was no addressee or any writing at all on the front. Flipping it over, she almost dropped it. There was an all-too-familiar green wax seal of a dragon on the back.

Did she really want to open it? Draco couldn't even reject her in person, he had to write a letter! But if it was a rejection, why did he want a response? Curiosity took over and she broke the seal. Inside was a thick, heavy parchment that held an elegant script.

_Miss Weasley,_

The honor of your presence is requested at seven in the evening for a formal dinner. Should you wish to attend, please send word with the messenger provided and arrangements will be made for you to be escorted to Malfoy Manor.

_Sincerely,_

D. Malfoy

Dinner? Malfoy Manor? What was he playing at? Maybe he did want to try and work this out, or maybe he did just want to tell her to bugger off in person. But why feed her first? Pondering this, she thought of all the rude things she had ever heard the Slytherins say about her family. The one she particularly remembered was a nasty rumor that her family only ate once a day, and lima beans at that. That was supposedly why all of the Weasley children were so lean and lanky. That had to be it! He wanted to give her a "decent" meal before kicking her to the curb! He was doing it so as not to feel guilty! She didn't want his charity or his pity! The boys needed to see this.

Throwing on some pajama bottoms, she ran down the hall to Colin's room. She found him curled up in a tight ball, clutching his pillow and mumbling in his sleep. She tried shaking him violently and loudly calling his name, but he wasn't budging. Fine, she would just go wake Dennis then. He was sprawled out spread-eagle across the bed and snoring so loudly she didn't even think he could hear her cry out his name. What was with those two? She'd seen more life in a sack of feed. Then she had an idea.

Nevra ran back to her room and back under the covers. She picked up the letter and started to sniffle. She forced out two low wails and BAM! Her door burst open and two sleepy blonde heads poked in.

**"What is it?"** asked Dennis.

**"What's wrong?"** Colin wondered as they rushed over to sit by her on the bed.

"Tell me why I can shake you both to death while screaming your names and it doesn't phase you. But if I so much as sniffle back a boogie, you two come running?"

"You mean you weren't upset?" Colin growled, eyes narrowing to a glare.

"It's the curse of being a best friend. Like a sixth sense, you always know when something's wrong." explained Dennis.

"But why didn't I know you two were in trouble?"

"Because you're not gay, dear. " Colin quipped, completely straight faced, causing them all to laugh.

"No, I really had a reason for rousing you. Look." she showed the boys the invitation.

"What messenger?" questioned Dennis.

"Black beauty over there." Nevra pointed out the owl, who was now sitting on her vanity looking very sleepy.

Dennis looked confused, "Before I can understand this, why don't you tell us what happened last night after you left."

Nevra told them all about running home and having a fit. When she got to the part about Draco coming to whisk her away, Dennis interrupted her.

"I wish a hot guy would fly in my window and whisk me away." he said dreamily.

"Dennis! What about Seamus?" she cried.

"A boy can dream can't he? Don't get me wrong, I love Shea, but he's not much of a romantic." They all giggled at that. Laughing made it much easier to tell them about the pond and Draco's leaving.

"Well, he did say 'not now', which means he would have to talk to you later. Maybe that's what tonight is." Colin reasoned.

"Fat chance of that." she grumbled.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Dennis asked.

She told them about the rumors and her theory of Draco.

"Nevra, that's awful! How can you say that about him after the past few days?" Colin questioned.

"I guess you're right. Me being mad at the Draco I remember from school is easier than being hurt by the Draco I lov-like." she caught herself, thought too late.

"Ah-ha! So you do love him! You should go and see what this is, if for nothing else, at least closure." Dennis pointed out.

"But how can you love someone after a few days? Isn't that impossible?"

"Love has no time line, Nev. Especially when two people are as right for one another as you and Draco are. You can't control falling in love for someone. Look at Draco. He fell for you and he didn't even know your name." Colin explained.

"I just don't know, too many things are happening all at once."

"Do you want me to ask Blaise if he knows anything before you respond?" Dennis asked her.

"That's a brilliant idea! Let me get some parchment." As she looked for the things needed to write a letter, Dennis gave a low pitched whistle. A large brown barn owl soared into the room and landed on the bed. The bird gave a nasty hoot to the black owl on the dresser.

"Rufus! You play nice. He's just waiting on Nevra for a letter. We need you to take this to Blaise first. Hang around a minute because I'm sure he'll give you a response." Dennis told his beloved pet. Rufus gave his shirt an affectionate tug with his beak in understanding, took the letter and was off.

"You'll just have to wait till he gets back and we figure out what's going on." Nevra told the remaining owl, who ruffled his feathers in disgust.

Draco was getting frustrated. He had wandered out onto the large balcony off his bedroom to search the skies for any sight of his owl. Where was that bloody bird? He'd had more than enough time to return with her response. Even if she declined to come, she would have at least said so. He scanned the early morning sky once more and saw a what looked to be an owl heading for the Manor. About time too!

But as the bird neared, he saw that it was large and brown, not his ebony owl Shade. The bird in question passed over him and flew towards the other end of the house. Bit early for mail, isn't it?

Blaise was awoken to a nibble on his earlobe.

"Not now 'Lin. I need my beauty sleep." In response, he heard a loud 'hoot', waking him up instantly. It was Rufus, Dennis' owl. The bird dropped the letter on his chest and perched himself on his knee.

"I suppose you want to hang out till I answer this, eh?" Rufus settled himself down on the bed to wait. Blaise opened the letter and scanned it quickly, reading all about what happened after Nevra left and the invitation this morning. He knew Narcissa had demanded Nevra come to dinner, but with the way Draco reacted, he just couldn't see it happening. What was going on? And why was it going on at seven in the morning?

Blaise resigned himself to figure out this mystery. He threw on some flannel pants and headed for Draco's wing. He found it empty. Just as he was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of platinum hair reflecting the sunshine outside. Strolling out onto the balcony, he spotted a very antsy Draco.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you honestly think she would come to dinner after the way you behaved last night?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I always know everything, Drake. It's one of the perks of being me."

"So you don't think she'll accept?"

"Would you?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't. But I would at least say so. Shade has been gone far too long."

"She's trying to figure out what's going on. What are you playing at, anyway? I would have thought after the way you acted last night, you wouldn't want anything to do with her."

"I didn't. When I came home, I had a very revealing talk with Mother. She told me a lot of things about Father that I never knew. She also made me take off my blinders and see what a good thing I had staring me in the face."

"So, Narcissa is alright with this?"

"Quite, actually. Come on, let's get some breakfast and I'll tell you all about it."

"Let me just throw on a robe. I'll meet you in the dinning room." Blaise hurried back to his room and scribbled a quick note for Rufus to take back. He threw on a robe and headed for breakfast.

"Look, here comes Rufus!" Nevra exclaimed over her plate of breakfast. Rufus came soaring into the small kitchen and dropped the letter on the table before taking up residence on top of the pantry. Dennis reached out and opened the letter.

_Nev,_

Say yes, trust me.

I'll be here, don't worry.

But please answer soon,

for his sanity.

B.Z.

"Well if that just doesn't tell me shit!" Nevra complained, flopping back down in her chair. The black owl was now flying circles around her head as if to say "Okay, he's back. Write, write, write, so I can go!"

"Blaise said to say yes and he said he'll be there. He wouldn't let anything or anyone harm you." Colin told her.

"No, but he does have this convenient way of never telling everything. Like when I wanted to approach Draco in the first place, or when we went to lunch." Nevra retorted.

"Now you know he wouldn't let anything happen. Just say yes so this vulture will go away!" Dennis yelled.

Nevra pulled out some parchment and scribed a response. She held it up for the ebony owl and he was gone in a flash. Sitting back down she looked at her two best friends.

"Okay boys, eat up, we've got work to do. The invitation said formal dinner, so I'll be needing a dress I suppose." The two blonde heads perked up at the command.

_"Formal?"_ Dennis said.

_"Dress?" _piped up Colin.

The two looked at one another and dropped their forks simultaneously. They pushed back their chairs and each grabbed on of Nevra's arms, pulling her away.

"Hey, I was still eating!"

"Well you should know better than to mention needing formal wear to two designers then. It's like offering a drug addict smack." Dennis quipped as they dragged her upstairs to get dressed.

"Come my lady, we need to scour the countryside for the perfect fabric! We don't have time to dawdle." Colin proclaimed as he threw open her dresser for some clothes.

"Me and my big mouth!" Nevra grumbled.

Draco had just finished telling Blaise all about the conversation between he and his mother from the night before. Blaise was oddly silent for once.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I do believe Aunt Narcissa said it plain enough. How do you feel about this?"

"I'm still a bit shocked, but it's starting to sink in and make sense."

"Shocked, isn't the word. I,-" but he was cut off by Shade flying through the dinning room window.

"Shade! I was starting to get worried!" Draco said as Shade landed on the table in front of him.

"Starting to?"

"Oh, shut it Blaise."

"Well, come on. Let's see it then."

Draco opened the letter and began to read with Blaise over his shoulder.

_Draco,_

I must inform you that I am rather hesitant to accept your request, but I have been assured it is sincere. Although I question the motivation for such an invitation, I admit I am very intrigued. Please inform my escort to arrive at a quarter till seven. I shall see you then.

Sincerely,

Nevra

"Well, at least she accepted." Blaise pointed out.

"Yes but she definitely sounded like she didn't want to. Do you think this is the right thing to do, Blaise?"

"I do. But I also believe you should give her some more convincing before she arrives. You can't just expect her to show up here blindly to meet your mother and have you say, 'Oh, by the way, I was a complete ass and I want to be with you forever. This is my mother.' "

"I suppose I didn't see it like that. How can I assure her before she arrives?"

"Draco Malfoy, I'm surprised at you. If anyone can think up a stunt like the roses in her bedroom, they can think up many ways to show her how much she's loved."

"Good point. Shall we get dressed and meet in the library to plan?"

"_Operation: I love you to death_ commences in fifteen minutes." Blaise said in his best military voice.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

"It's okay. I scare me too."


	7. 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Draco and Blaise were both seated at a desk in the enormous library, trying to brainstorm.

"Well, how should we start?"

"First, I think you need to write to Pansy, Millie and Vinnie."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, Draco, they need to be informed of your decision to not be an arse. They all liked her before they found out who she was, and they still should."

"Why can't I just tell them on the train on Monday?"

"Nevra is going to have a hard enough time on Monday with her family seeing her new look and the loss of their friend. She doesn't need any added grief from them."

"What about me?"

"You can't be with her until after The Speech--."

"Do I really have to do that? That speech is so out-dated."

"Yes, you do, Draco. Besides, you're Head Boy and you practically own Slytherin. If you don't like it, rewrite it. You've already re-worked the Life Rules and Code of Conduct, why not make it all new? Besides, it gives you the chance to fill them in on all the latest little updates that have happened over the summer."

Draco merely nodded and began to write to his friends. When that task was completed, he looked up at Blaise with an arrogant smirk.

"Potty and the Weasel-King are going to want my head on a stick when they find out, aren't they?"

"First of all, their names are Harry and Ron. You'll do good to remember that if you want to stay in Nevra's good graces. I mean, they are her brothers, well Harry's a pseudo-brother. They're already going to be on edge, don't give them a reason to jump."

"You mean I have to be_ NICE_ to them?"

"For Nevra's sake, civil at least. Whatever they try to do, just ignore it or kill them with kindness. I've seen her work, she can keep a hold on them if she needs to. However, you need to watch your back when she's not around. You are dating the baby sister of your sworn enemies, I doubt they'll be inviting you to the Gryffindor common room for tea."

"I am rather fond of my head. Do you really think she's worth all of this?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"No, I know she is and I know what I'm getting into. I'll just have to learn not to let my guard down and dodge hexes while I sleep."

"At least you're head boy. You'll have a tower all to yourself to escape."

"That's what I'm afraid of. There's no one to find my body. Speaking of which, who do you think will be head girl now?"

"That is a shame, Granger could have controlled the Gryffindors. Wouldn't it be brilliant if it was a Slytherin?"

"But who would they pick? Has there ever been a head boy and girl from the same house?"

"I'm sure it's happened before. What about Millie?"

"No, the only power she has is brute strength. The head girl has to be able to keep tight reigns on the students. She has to be someone who commands respect."

"Pansy?"

"It's possible, but I doubt it. The head girl can not be subservient to the head boy. They have to be equals. Granger would have never bowed down to me if commanded like Pansy. The same goes for Stacey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Face it, there are no good Slytherin seventh year girls."

"I guess it will be a girl from another house."

"But the only other seventh year girls are the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones and Megan Jones. None of them are a natural leader, they're all followers. They couldn't even scare a first year."

"I don't know what Dumbledore will do, but I agree with you. There just aren't any good prospects. I wonder if he'll go down the line?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he gave it to a sixth year?"

"Can he do that?"

"Well, he_ is_ headmaster. If he can tweak the rules to hire a centaur to teach divination and allow Potter on the quidditch team as a first year, I'm sure he can change the seventh year rule."

"That could prove to be very interesting indeed. There's not very many sixth year girls. The only ones I can think of off-hand is Looney Lovegood, Callista Nott and Nevra. I know they both were made prefects last year, but I can't think of the girl from Hufflepuff."

"Nevra would make an awesome head girl. She already reigns over the lower years of Gryffindor, she's a top chaser, has remarkable grades, is looked up to and has automatic respect not only from her family ties but also just because she screams compassion. I rather thought she would be head girl next year when we were all gone."

"I did too. That reminds me, I never thought about her still being at Hogwarts after we leave."

"It's not like you can't see each other."

"True. Let's not wonder about the future anymore. We need to get back to the present and back on track."

"Back on track for what boys?" came the soft voice of Narcissa as she glided into the room.

"Good morning, Mother."

"We're plotting, Aunt Narcissa."

"Plotting? But Draco, I thought-"

"No, Mother. We're plotting how to convince Nevra of my sincerity. I invited her to dinner and she very hesitantly accepted."

"That's wonderful. What have you come up with so far?"

"Nothing so far. We've been to preoccupied sending letters to all of the Slytherins she met at The Club who knew her but didn't KNOW her. I informed them of our union and told them to get over it by tomorrow if they know what's good for them. We were also discussing the dismal head girl prospects and how I won't live to graduate."

"Won't live to graduate?" she questioned as she sat down beside Blaise.

"Potter and Weasley are going to murder him when they find out Aunt Narcissa. You just can't fathom how much they try to protect her from the world. That's why she ran to Colin in the first place, she needed to experience freedom."

"Draco, what is your last name?"

"It's Malfoy, of course. Are you feeling ill Mother?"

"No, but your ignorance is beginning to give me a headache."

"Aunt Narcissa?"

"Nevra is probably more protected than than Voldemort's burial chamber. Between being a special favorite of Dumbledore's, Potter, Weasley, the Creevy brothers and all of Gryffindor, she has two of the most powerful men in all of the world at her side. With your money, influence, prestige and authority, you two reign supreme. Not to mention she will have every Slytherin worshiping her as they do you. The only way she could possibly be MORE protected was if she were to become a Malfoy herself."

"I'm still trying to convince her that I'm an ass and I love her. Don't start the wedding plans yet."

"She does make a solid point though. No one else can protect her like we can. Not that she really needs it, she's quite capable of taking care of herself. Surely the dynamic duo can see that."

"Well, they'll have to, won't they? I remember Molly Prewett from my days at Hogwarts. If Nevra is anything like her mother, she won't stand for not getting what she wants. She'll pull rank and force them to be alright with this if she has too. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned boys, you'll do good to remember that."

"Yes we know that one, Draco especially."

This made them all have a good laugh for a change. Calming down, they began to form some good ideas for Operation: I love you to death. Draco and Blaise began to get started while Narcissa excused herself. She had some plotting of her own to do before tonight.

Nevra practically ran to the overstuffed armchair in the living room. Flopping down and letting out a sigh, she watched the boys struggle to get through the door due to the alarming number of bolsters they carried.

"I am never ever doing that again!" she exclaimed while pulling off her shoes.

"What are you on about woman? We just did a little shopping! I thought all women and gay men loved to do that." Colin retorted as he dumped the many different fabric rolls onto the table.

"Most normally do, but that was not a 'little' shopping. We must have went to every single store that sells material in all of London! I've seen more of that city in the past three hours than most people that have lived their whole lives there."

"Oh, get over it. Besides, we did it for YOU. And we didn't got to every store, we skipped Ells & Farrier Bead Shop. They are way too over priced for the quality of work they produce." Dennis explained while he began pinning a dummy.

"You may have started out with me in mind, but we bought my fabric at Silk Society, which was the second store we went to! How do you explain away all this?" she asked, waving a hand over the mountain of cloth.

"We had to be sure that was what we really wanted for the dress and you know I'm a sucker for a good sale." Colin rationalized.

Nevra held up a rather long bolster of embroidered tulle. "This was definitely NOT on sale! Neither was half of this!"

"Oh fine! So we're gluttons for pretty shiny things. Call us nifflers if you must, we can't help it."

Nevra just laughed at Dennis' statement. They were hopelessly devoted to their craft. She sat back in the chair to rub her tired and aching feet as the boys worked their magic on what was to become her dress

Draco snapped his fingers three times and Shade flew into the room. Winston, his other owl, was already off delivering the letters to his friends. Blaise gave Shade specific instructions and the bird was off in a flash. Draco gave Blaise a cunning smirk as he continued to finish his project.

Nevra was in the kitchen helping Aunt M with lunch. She couldn't do it all alone and the boys were way too preoccupied with her dress. As she was pouring four tall glasses of pumpkin juice she heard a loud commotion and Colin scream. She slammed down the pitcher and ran into the living room.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what happened! That bloody vulture from this morning came back!" Dennis roared.

"Did he leave another letter from Draco?"

"No, the winged beast just sat on the windowsill until I trimmed the bottom of the dress. Then he swooped in and grabbed a remnant before it had time to hit the floor and he was gone." Colin said, looking flabbergasted.

"Why would Draco send him to steal a piece of fabric off my dress?"

Aunt M spoke up, "Well it could be for anything really. Some young men like to wear their lady's colors in their jacket pockets. Or perhaps he will send you something that flatters your ensemble."

"But Draco has no clue what the dress will even look like! I don't even know."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, dear."

Shade was back in mere minutes. He proudly placed the scrap of material in front of Draco, who congratulated the bird on his amazing intellect. Now it was time to go to London. He and Blaise rose to leave and called a good-bye to Narcissa, who was very busy making floo-calls.

Nevra and Aunt M cleared away the lunch mess and were just about to join the boys when there was a knock at the back door.

"Suzanne is running the shop today, I can't imagine why someone would come back here for a delivery." exclaimed a perplexed Madame M.

"Maybe it's a personal delivery?" Nevra offered. Aunt M opened the door and saw a young wizard in a brown uniform. He was holding a box wrapped in brown paper and a clipboard of parchment on top.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I am a courier for Divine Deliveries and I have a package for a Miss Nevra Weasley. Is this the correct address?"

"Yes, yes it is. She's right here. Nevra?" Aunt M motioned for Nevra to join her at the door.

"Sign here please Miss." Nevra did as she was told. "Thank you. You ladies have a nice day." With a tip of his hat, he apparated away.

"Boys! You better get in here!" Aunt M yelled into the living room as Nevra sat the large box on the table.

"What? You know we can't be disturbed if we are going to finish this by 6:00." Colin complained walking into the kitchen.

Dennis was right behind him. "What is that?"

"I don't know. It was just delivered for me."

"Well, open it!" Aunt M was full of anticipation.

Nevra looked over the parcel. There was no return address, only her name and the address to Madame M's. She ripped off the brown paper wrapping to reveal a large blue velvet box. Upon opening that, she found three different sized boxes nestled inside.

"Should I open the small, medium or large one first?"

"Start at the beginning and work your way up."Colin suggested.

Nevra picked up the smallest of the three boxes and carefully opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a platinum setting that contained an enormous rectangular emerald. It had to be at least 4 or 5 carats. There were no prong fasteners holding the jewel in place. Instead there was a large old english style "M", also in platinum, over top of the emerald, anchoring the stone. Nevra pulled it out and tried it on. It fit perfectly on her ring finger and she showed it to everyone. Dennis let out a low whistle and Colin looked confused.

"Who would send you a signet ring with an "M" on it?"

"There is a letter under the big box, shall we read it and find out?" she asked.

"Dennis shook his head. "No, it might spoil what's in the other two boxes. Open them first, then read the letter."

Nevra agreed and opened the second, slightly larger box. Whatever was inside was wrapped in heavy tissue paper. She pulled back the layers of delicate paper to reveal a pair of very long black silk gloves. She immediately pulled one on her hand and all the way up her arm, past her elbow. With a grin, she placed the ring over top of her gloved hand as she had seen the royal women do on occasion. She twiddled her fingers with her gloved arm outstretched and Dennis grabbed her hand and kissed the ring. They all laughed at the gesture as Nevra picked up the third and much larger box.

"This is just like playing dress-up!" she exclaimed, "I feel like a princess."

Dennis chuckled, "Now all you need is a crown!"

"Those are certainly not meant for a child's game. Do you have any idea how much those gloves must have cost, not to mention the ring?" Colin said as he inspected the lone glove.

Nevra shrugged her shoulders and opened the last box. She let out a small scream and dropped it.

**"How did you know? How did you do that?" **she yelled at Dennis while pointing to the box.

"What are you talking about?" he reached for the now closed box and just about screamed himself when he opened it. For inside nestled on a bed of velvet was a tiara. It was made of diamonds all around and had the same kind of emerald set in the center.

"Colin's right," began Aunt M, "this is no dress-up."

Nevra gently placed the sparkling headdress on top of her raven curls. The contrast was eye popping. "I do believe it's time for that note." she said as she unfolded the parchment.

_My Lady,_

I am sorry if my messenger caused you fright earlier, but it was imperative that I learn what hue you would be attired in. I do hope these are to your liking and I would be honored if you would wear them this evening. The ring is a Malfoy family heirloom, but I gathered you could always turn it over to a "W" if you found it awkward. The tiara and gloves are also Malfoy antiques and it is my desire that you garner them well, for they now belong to you. Of course it is your decision alone to adorn such accessory, but you may find them appropriate for this evening.

Sincerely,

D. Malfoy  


"You may find them appropriate for this evening? Are you having dinner at Buckingham Palace?" Dennis snorted.

"I honestly haven't the faintest idea. The invitation just said it was for dinner and I was going to be escorted to Malfoy Manor. I suppose we could be dining someplace else, but I can't imagine where I would need all this!"

"It's a good thing he didn't send a necklace or we would be changing the dress!" Colin said.

"Come on dear. You certainly can't wear those rings in your ears with all of this! We need to make a trip to my jewelry box." said Aunt M as she pulled Nevra up.

"Oh thank you Aunt M! I hadn't even thought of that!"

"We'd better get sewing." Colin proclaimed as the two women ran upstairs to search for the perfect earrings.

A few hours later Nevra had showered and was putting in the emerald-cut diamond studs she had borrowed from Aunt M. It was 6:00 and she needed to get ready. Since this was apparently a very formal affair, she chose to leave her long corkscrew curls loose. They flowed down her back to her waist, covering her tattoo completely. She had Aunt M help her pull back a few side strands to pull through the center of the tiara so her face was not hidden and she showed off the earrings. She applied little make-up, using only neutral shades to enhance her natural glamor.

After Aunt M was satisfied, she left Nevra to get dressed. When she was finished, she did a charm on the vanity mirror to make it full length. She wanted to see the whole picture. As she stepped forward, her breath caught in her throat. Starting at her feet, she wore black strappy sandals with a skinny heel and no nylons. Her dress was very form-fitting, almost like a second skin, until the bottom where it flared out around her feet ever so slightly. It hugged all of her curves on the way up to her underarms. The dress was sleeveless, with the front and back coming to a triangular point at the hollow of her neck. From there, the material morphed into a thin ribbon going around her neck. The material was a silky black taffeta under a diamond pattern of deep green. The emeralds could not have been a more perfect choice. Nevra was simply stunning.

"Va-va-va-voom! You really are a princess now!" added Dennis.

Her response was interrupted by the clock chiming. It was quarter till seven. With the second strike, a popping sound was heard and Blaise appeared in the living room. He was decked out in a black tuxedo with full tails and top hat. He wore a white cummerbund and his collarless shirt was closed by an onyx jewel that matched his cuff links.

"Blaise! Are you to be my escort?"

"That I am my lady and may I say it is a pleasure to escort something so lovely."

"You most certainly may!"

Colin spoke up, "Hello Luv. Any idea of what all the finery is for?"

"Hello to you too, dear. Yes as always I know all, but I can't spoil the surprise." he said with a smirk. "Now Princess, if you would hold on to me very tightly, we will be on our way."

"We're not going to apparate there are we?"

"No, Malfoy Manor is much too far to apparate to with another person. We have a carriage waiting for us just past Diagon Ally because the street is much too small for it to travel here. Seeing as how you are too young to apparate and I know you don't want to floo in that, it is the only option I'm afraid. Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"I've never apparated with someone before, is it safe?"

"Like I said, on short distances. Apparating is like taking a port-key. You will feel the same pull in your belly and before you can open your eyes, we'll be there. Now we really must go."

Nevra reluctantly agreed, she had no other choice. She and Blaise kissed everyone good-bye before he embraced her in a tight hug. With another pop, they were gone. Seconds later they reemerged on a gravel road lined with large oak trees. When she regained her balance, she saw the most exquisite coach she had ever seen. It was made of black ebony with silver trimming and hardware and was pulled by four black stallions. Blaise walked over to the door and opened it for her.

"Your carriage awaits, Princess." he said offering her a hand to step up into the carriage.

"My carriage? Are you not coming with me?"

"I am afraid not. Nathaniel up there is an excellent driver and will see to it you arrive safely. I am needed elsewhere." he informed her as she climbed inside. Blaise held out his hand for hers and noticed the ring as he bent to kiss the top of her gloved hand.

"I see you did indeed choose your own monogram."

"Well, I am not a Malfoy, nor am I his to brand. Is this all going to be alright Blaise?"

"Everything will be fine. I must go, but there is something for you across the seat. I shall see you in a bit, Princess." With that, he apparated away and the carriage began to move.

It was fairly well lit inside by several oil lamps and she could tell she was seated on black leather. She looked across the carriage to the other seat and found a letter addressed to her. Turning it over she saw Draco's seal and wanted to cry before she even read it's contents. This was all so much to take in, she didn't know if she could handle anything else. Especially if it was bad. Realizing that nothing had been bad so far today, she broke the seal and pulled out the parchment. The parchment was a deep cream bearing green ink. She recognized Draco's eloquent script immediately.

_My Darling Princess,_

I'm not a perfect person.

There's many things I wish I didn't do.

But I continue learning,

_I never meant to do those things to you._

And I just want you to know,

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.

I'm sorry that I hurt you.

It's something I must live with everyday.

And all the pain I put you through,

I wish that I could take it all away.

And be the one who catches all your tears,

That's why I need you to hear...

I'm not a perfect person.

I never meant to do those things to you.  
_  
And so I have to say before I go,_

That I just want you to know...

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know.

A reason for all that I do,

And the reason is you.

All My Love,

Draco

Nevra read the poem at least five times, not truly believing her eyes. He loved her and she loved him! He didn't care about her name! Tears sprung from her eyes and she couldn't wait to see him. Suddenly, the carriage began to slow as if reading her mind. Her hands began shaking as she heard the coachman dismount and open the door.

"Good evening Miss. I am Nathaniel and I am to lead you to the gardens." said the small man, extending his hand to help her out.

"Good evening Nathaniel. Is this Malfoy Manor?" She said as she looked in awe at the small castle in front of her.

"That it is, Miss. If you will be so kind as to follow me around to the gardens." He offered her his arm and they set off around the manor.

Nevra was amazed at all of the different flowers, trees, shrubs, and statues. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Right in the center was an enormous fountain, whose water was the only sound in the garden. The fountain was surrounded by several stone benches and long flaming torches to light the night sky.

"This is where I must leave you Miss. It was a pleasure."

"But--" Too late, he had already apparated away. Why was she left all alone in the gardens? What was going on? Sighing, she spotted a small pathway leading deeper into the thickets of roses. Well, it was better than standing around looking stupid. She picked up the skirts of her dress and began walking. The roses were unlike any she had ever seen. They were a rainbow of colors and were emitting an intoxicating fragrance. She stopped to reach out and touch the silken petals of a vibrant orange blossom. As she reached out her hand, she heard a pop.

Instinctively, she withdrew her hand and looked to see what the noise was. Turning around, she saw a carnation pink rose, almost the same color as the streaks in her hair, with a note attached, floating in mid air. She giggled as she pulled the rose down. After a inhaling it's sweet scent, she opened the card and saw the same green script.

_This is for you, just because you are you._

She spun around several times looking for him, but he was not there. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking the path, rose in hand. A few paces later, she spotted another rose floating in the path. This one was a pure white and still closed in it's bud. She unfolded the card and saw the same script again.

_This is because I need you._

Nevra could feel the water-works coming on again as she placed the rose in her hand. Deciding to continue on, she walked around the bend of a large planter-box and there was another rose. This one was a deep golden yellow and she grabbed it quickly to read the card.

_This is because I love you._

A tear escaped her eye as she held all of the roses close to her chest. She caught her breath and kept going, hoping to find her way out. Walking around several large statues, she noticed another rose up ahead. She hiked up her skirt even higher and practically ran to the floating flower. It was yet another rose, a crimson scarlet that was fully blossomed. She was so flustered, it took several tries to open the card.

_This is because I can't see myself living a life without you._

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She burst out in full cry, wailing and blubbering. But a sound made her cease the noise. It was the fountain! She had made a full circle. Turning to see exactly where she was, she found the fountain. Squinting, she noticed a man standing in front of it. He turned his head slightly and the torches shone on his hair. His silvery-platinum hair.

It was Draco! She clutched her dress in one hand, roses in the other and broke out in a run at full speed, tears flying off her face. She saw him smile and open his arms wide as she practically knocked him over in a tight embrace. She let her roses fall as he picked her up by the waist and spun her in a circle, laughing.

Finally setting her feet back on the ground, he tilted her face up to his.

"Is this what you really want? To be with me, despite everything and everyone?" she said with a touch of sadness in her voice. "Because tomorrow I'll still be a Weasley, the baby sister of your enemies, poor, a Gryffindor, the Weaslette, the one who gave you the nasty bat bogey hex, the one all of your friends hate for being a blood traitor, the--"

He silenced her the only way he knew how, he kissed her. He kissed her several times over and she willingly reciprocated the kiss. After a few moments of unbridled passion, she pulled away.

"Draco, I'm serious. And I thought I told you you can't just kiss me every time you're in trouble!"

"And I told you I am always in trouble, so I had to come up with other ways to make you forgive me. Did they work?"

"Draco, of course they did. But, I still--"

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk far too much?" He drawled in a booming voice while displaying his famous smirk.

Nevra started to shrink away, until she saw the smirk. She duplicated it perfectly, "Only you, and you talk **_much_** more than I do."

He started to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss. He wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear. "I told you woman, it's taken me seventeen years to find you, I'm not about to let you go now that I have you, even if you aren't a nice girl. I love you, Nevra Weasley."

"I love you too, Draco."

"Do you get your _'Happily Ever After'_ now, Princess?"

"I don't know, the story hasn't ended yet."

"When you hear the chimes, makes musical sound turn the page."

"What?"

"Sorry, bad joke relating to muggle story-records."

"It's okay love. You're much better at being an evil authoritarian than you are a comedian."

"Hey-"

Nevra kissed him again. "Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes."

"You're impossible!"

"No, Princess. We're late."

"Late for what, dinner?"

"You'll see." Draco took her hand in his as he stooped to retrieve the forgotten roses.

"I never thanked you for the roses, the poem or the gifts. It's all too much, really!"

Draco pulled her close to him and cleared his throat in order to speak with his best commanding voice. "I never want to hear you say that again. I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and you are my Princess. Nothing is ever too much for you."

"Yes, Draco."

He looked shocked, "What, no rebuttal?"

"Well how can I argue with that? I've never really been spoiled before this weekend and I must admit, I rather enjoy it. I only wish I could do the same for you."

"Nevra, you're all I need to be happy. Besides," here he put on that damn smirk,"I am the definition of spoiled."

"That, Mr. Malfoy, is an understatement."

"There you go again! You just can't leave something well enough alone!"

She imitated his wavering smirk, "I can leave you alone."

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't you even tease like that! And stop with the smirk, already! It's like looking in a mirror!"

"Spooky how much a Ferret and a Weasel are alike, eh?" she said, giving his nose a playful squeeze.

"Why I ought to–"

"You ought to take a starving woman to the dinner she was invited to!"

"Yes, Princess."

"What, no rebuttal?" she mocked him.

"I have learned many lessons this weekend, but I learned long ago to never have a ravenous female on the loose. Dangerous beasts those are. Now, if you would care to walk with me back to the manor?"

Nevra's stomach chose that precise moment to voice a loud guttural rumble.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They laughed all the way up the path back around to the front of the Manor. Now that darkness had completely fallen, the lights indoors spilled outside from the open draperies and she could clearly see Draco. He was wearing a double breasted black tuxedo with a deep green silk vest. Under the vest was a black silk button up with an emerald clasp instead of a tie, much like the emeralds she wore. He also wore emerald cuff links and had pulled his long locks into a low ponytail.

Draco noticed her checking him out because he too was looking her up and down. Indicating her dress, he spoke up. "Have I corrupted you already?"

"I was **_born _**corrupted."

"Touche." he said as he opened the over-sized oak door to Malfoy Manor. "Ladies first."

Nevra gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Always the gentleman."

"Not always..."

"You truly are diabolical."

"You have no idea."

The pair walked into the foyer and down the main hallway. Nevra was in awe of the creme colored marble floors and walls. Not to mention all of the paintings, statues and antiques. This was no manor, this was a palace. She was so preoccupied in staring at everything, she didn't notice Draco stop. She barreled right into him.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, but you need to stick close to me. All of these halls look alike and it can be very disorienting. Even Blaise still gets lost on occasion."

Nodding and clutching his arm, she saw the reason they stopped. The hallway split to the right and left from here. There was also a set of double doors straight ahead. Draco tugged on both handles and threw open the wooden monstrosities. Nevra immediately heard the faint sounds of music playing. They ventured down another long hall that did indeed look much like the first. The couple came to a set of french doors and stopped. Draco reached out to open them and they stepped into some type of small anteroom. The room was solid white, with nothing on the walls or floor, except for a three foot wide deep green carpet down it's center. The carpet ran to the opposite end of the room and under what appeared to be a long white curtain.

The music was now very loud and Nevra swore she could hear people on the other side of the curtain. Draco led her down the carpet and to the curtain. He leaned in and whispered something into the fabric that she was unable to hear. Stepping back to her, He laced his arm through hers. He stood there with an aristocratic smile on his face as the music stopped. Nevra distinctly heard applause.

"Are you ready, Love?"

"Ready for what, exactly?"

"Ready to be spoiled."

"Dra-"

But she was interrupted by the sound of a blowing trumpet. Quick as a flash the curtain rose and a booming voice shouted, "Lord Malfoy and Lady Weasley!"

Draco led Nevra through the curtains and onto a large landing. She couldn't seem to breathe as she looked down the grand flight of stairs. She enhanced her hold of his arm as they made their decent into the grandest ballroom she had ever seen. The entire room was a reflective black marble with accents of green here and there. The same green carpet flowed down the stairs and led to a large dance floor full of people in finery staring at the approaching couple. The ceiling was covered with silver and crystal chandeliers and there was a multitude of buffet and dining tables on one side of the room. Nevra cast a nervous glance at the crowd of on-lookers. The majority of whom she had no clue who they were, but one person seemed to stick out from the crowd as the music resumed.

"Blaise!"

"Yes, Princess?" he smirked, kissing her cheek.

"How dare you leave me alone like that!"

"I am sorry love, but I had to fetch a few things I thought you might need."

"Things I might need?"

"Yes, I thought you might be wanting these..." At this, several individuals behind Blaise turned around. Nevra saw Colin, Dennis, Seamus and Greg. They all smiled at the look of pure shock on her face.

"**YOU KNEW!** All of you, you knew all about this the whole time, didn't you? Why did you let me get so frazzled today? How could you–"

She was stopped mid-rant by Draco planting a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he quickly put a hand over her mouth, much to the amusement of his fellow schemers.

"Now Princess, we've already discussed the matter of you talking far too much." Her eyes were screaming murder at him. "Don't be cross with them. This was all my idea and I needed their help to pull it off. If they had acted like they knew anything, the surprises would have been ruined."

Her eyes were still very cold and he could see her rapid breathing, but he still held her mouth shut. By this time the peanut gallery were rolling with laughter at the sight.

"Ah, yes I see I am in trouble yet again. Well, I'll just have to come up with another brilliant plan to work my way out of this one." With that, he removed his hand and swiftly moved out of her reach.

Before she could slug him, all of the boys surrounded her for hugs and kisses. After everyone had been throughly greeted, Nevra noticed Greg step out from the circle with Draco. They returned with a very nervous looking Pansy. Nevra felt her body go rigid, but she calmed at the feel of Draco's hand in the small of her back. Pansy stepped forward to look Nevra in the face and thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Nevra, I just want you to know I am truly sorry for everything that's happened and the things I said. Had I known..."

But Nevra silenced her with an aristocratic wave. "Pansy Parkinson, you are a saucy, snarky, scrummy, silly moo and that's just the way I like you." she pulled the bewildered girl into a tight hug, much to the relief of the surrounding men.

Letting go of a confused Pansy, Nevra spotted Vinnie and Millie who also came up and hugged her. After a few minutes of constant chatter, Draco excused himself and Nevra.

"Nevra, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Draco, there are hundreds of people here I've never met!"

"That's okay, I haven't met all of them either." he revealed as they walked to the head of the room.

"Who are they?"

"They're all diplomats, nobility, debutantes, high-society prigs, the usual. But I know one person that's very anxious to make your acquaintance."

"And just who would that be he-of-never-ending-surprises?"

Draco stopped behind a woman the same height as Nevra and he touched her shoulder. Nevra was startled at the familiar platinum hair and silver eyes looking back at her.

"Nevra, this is my mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is Miss Nevra Weasley."

"Lady Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you." said Nevra with a slight bow of her head. Looking up, she saw a tear run down Narcissa's perfect face. Had she offended her by being with Draco? Without warning, Narcissa grabbed Nevra and pulled her into a tight embrace. Nevra was baffled to say the least, but she returned the hug out of instinct. She could feel the older woman shudder from her tears before she finally pulled away and began to compose herself.

"Miss Weasley, may I call you Nevra?" Nevra dumbly nodded her head. "I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Lady Malfoy,"

"Narcissa, please."

"Yes, Narcissa. I am afraid I don't understand."

"Nevra you are a truly remarkable young woman. You have turned my evil, domineering son into a man with a heart and feelings. I have been trying to achieve that his whole life and have been unsuccessful. My Draco is happy. For once in his life he knows what that feels like and I have you to thank. It's also amazing that you can stand to put up with him."

_"Mother!"_

"Believe me, he's no walk in the park, but I think I can take him."

**"AM I EVEN HERE?" **Draco just about stomped his foot like a child.

"Oh, from the way I hear it, you already have and on more than one occasion. Come dear, let us dine together and you can tell me all about yourself. I would love to tell you all about Draco as a child."

"It would be my pleasure Narcissa. Draco, would you mind holding these?" Nevra asked handing him the roses.

Draco could only look back and forth between his mother and Nevra. Sweet Merlin, what had he done? He had introduced the two women that controlled his life. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was never going to live this down, if they noticed his existence that is.

"Yes, Princess."

"Good boy!" Nevra patronized him with a pat on the head like a dog, earning a hearty laugh from Narcissa.

Did his mother just have a laugh at his expense?

"Oh, I do LIKE her!" Narcissa exclaimed as she signaled the doorman to announce dinner.

They enjoyed a five course meal of best food Nevra had ever eaten. She sat at one of the long tables with Narcissa, Draco, Blaise and Colin. The rest of the scream team, (the dream team just seems weird), sat at an adjacent table. Throughout dinner, they all shared tales of their childhood and adventures at Hogwarts with Draco screaming out, "I knew it!" whenever Nevra revealed a secret of how the Gryffindors, especially Harry, got away with so much. Draco told of how he fed Rita Skeeter all that information and how he got the crap smacked out of him by Hermione. Him, being the gentleman, did not return the attack.

"Oh Draco, she is your match!"announced Narcissa.

"Yes, I am starting to believe it was fate myself. Even your father knew I had a gift for the darker side." That statement silenced the two tables.

"Nevra, what are you talking about?" Draco asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It was Lucius that gave me the key to the Chamber of Secrets."

Pansy squealed, "**_YOU _**are the heir of Slytherin?"

"No, Tom Riddle was. Lucius gave me his diary in Flourish and Blotts my first year. I began to use it and soon found it contained a preserved memory of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle. At the time, I didn't know Tom was Voldemort. I was the perfect person in their eyes to pull it all off. No one could suspect a Weasley was the one that opened the chamber of secrets, not even the former trio. They all brewed poly-juice potion to change into Slytherins because they thought it was Draco. Hermione pulled some hairs off of your robe Millie, in the dueling club. Only they were hairs from your cat! She was half girl/half cat for a week! She also put a sleeping draught in some floating cupcakes that Greg and Vinnie ate. Harry and Ron locked them in a broom closet and stole their hairs. They actually got in to the Slytherin common room thanks to you Draco."

"So that's what happened!" Greg exclaimed.

"I remember that! Those two were acting very odd. Let me guess, Harry was Greg and your brother was Vinnie." Draco said.

"How did you know?" Nevra was surprised.

"Because that fool Potter left his glasses on and Ron kept getting offended when I said I hoped Granger was next. Then they just took off, I guess the potion was wearing off. But you're right, there's no way in hell anyone would have suspected you."

"Well, I didn't know what I had done at first. It was like I just lost blocks of time. But as Tom grew stronger, so did I. I began to absorb some of his raw power and fight him, control him. I can even speak parsel tongue like Harry. Tom could control the basilisk, but I could control him, so I made sure everyone was only petrified and not killed. But then he got a hold of some unicorn blood and was stronger than me. He left me in the chamber and was going to steal my soul to return to full power. I know your father thought I could keep him under control and find a way to destroy him. With my dying breaths I called out to Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes through legillimency that I learned from Tom. Fawkes punctured the eyes of the basilisk and brought Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor to kill it."

"What happened to Tom?" Draco asked.

"The basilisk caught Harry with one of his poisonous fangs and Harry was dying. I could feel it. I commanded Fawkes to heal him with his tears and sing to Harry to give him courage to defeat Tom. I had failed to do so. Harry still had the fang in his arm, so he plunged it over and over into the diary, breaking the spell. As soon as Tom was gone, I awoke and Fawkes flew me, Harry, Ron and Professor Lockhart out of the chamber."

"Lockhart? I thought he went crazy?" Pansy said.

"He did. He really didn't do all of those things in his books, other wizards did and he obliviated them. Harry and Ron dragged him down into the chamber with them and he grabbed Ron's wand. What he didn't know was that the wand was broken by the whomping willow at the beginning of the year. When he tried to obliviate the boys, it backfired and he obliviated all of his memories. We saw him in St. Mungo's when my father was attacked by Nagini."

"Some great protectors they are! They didn't even know their baby sister was being possessed by old Voldy!" Blaise pointed out.

"Draco, she causes and gets into as much trouble as you do!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. I never would have fathomed half the stuff you've done and not got in trouble for. Not to mention that no one would have believed it anyway."

"Like I told you before, never scheme a schemer and never underestimate anyone."

"Nevra dear, are you sure you're in the right house?" asked Narcissa with a laugh.

"The sorting hat actually did want to put me in Slytherin and I considered it, but in the end I knew my family would be crushed, so I demanded to be put in Gryffindor. The same thing happened to Harry. Ron told him that all Slytherins eventually went bad, he was scared so he demanded Gryffindor too."

"Mother pinch me. I do believe the fate fairy has blessed me with a gift."

"She certainly is not what she seems, is she?" Narcissa commented, giving Nevra an approving smile.

"That_ is_ the whole point, you know." They all laughed at that.

"Can I adopt you? I've always wanted a daughter just like me!" Narcissa questioned.

"Mother! Lay off she's MINE!"

"Um, she belongs to me too!" Pansy piped up.

"Hey, we have stock in this too!" Colin pointed to himself and Dennis.

"I own her back!" Greg shouted.

"She's _MY_ creation!" Blaise wailed.

The arguing was silenced by wicked laugh from Nevra.

"I don't see what's so funny." Millie pouted.

Nevra caught her breath and spoke through little giggles. "Okay, a show of hands. A week ago how many of you would have pictured yourselves at a ball at Malfoy Manor fighting over ownership of a Weaslette?"

An uproar of laughter filled the two tables as they realized she was right. This was all insane, but it all seemed to work out for some reason. After calm was restored, the group began to break off into their respective couples to dance. Narcissa went to entertain her guests and Draco asked for Nevra's hand.

They danced and twirled the night away together, occasionally switching partners back and forth. It was positively lovely. Nevra had never had so much fun in her whole life. She had real friends, besides the Creevy's, a wonderful boyfriend, a wise and caring mother figure and anything else her heart could desire. Can it get anymore perfect?

The tall grandfather clock struck 1:00 a.m. Narcissa silenced the music and got the attention of the guests. "I do believe some of you have an early train to catch in the morning. I must insist on you saying good night."

The teenagers all grumbled, but knew she was right, most of them hadn't even packed yet. They all bid one another good night and set off on their way home. Draco assured Colin and Dennis he would see Nevra home safely and they should go on ahead.

Nevra was wrong. It couldn't get any more perfect, it could only get worse. In her fun, she had forgotten about tomorrow. She started to lose the happy feelings she had in abundance earlier.

Draco noticed the change on her face. "What is it Princess?"

"Tomorrow."

"I see. Come on, we need to get you back."

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow, will I?"

"Blaise suggested we stay apart until Tuesday. That way I can inform the Slytherins along with the standard speeches after the welcoming feast. He also suggested you tell Ron and Harry away from your mother. She's had enough on her plate as it is and I'm sure your new appearance, although stunning, will not sit well with her. As for the dynamic duo, they have to deal with the loss of Granger, the new you and you and I. Telling them is bad enough, I don't think they need to see us together right off."

"They are going to freak. They really don't need this right now, but I'm tired of always putting others first. It's time I started worrying about me, and about you."

"I'll manage, always have. I think you need to go for a ride little missy."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll fly you home. It's much better than the carriage or floo, plus it will help to clear your head."

"I'd love too!"

Nevra had decided this was her favorite place to be in all the world. Safely nestled in Draco's arms, flying through the clouds like she didn't have a care in the world. They had been flying, killing time just being together, for a good twenty minutes when Draco spoke up.

"You know they have yet to announce the new head girl."

"Who would they pick? None of the seventh year girls have Hermione's clout."

"That's what Blaise and I said. We went down the list and said no to each one. The only thing we could come up with was that Dumbledore would go down a year."

"You mean pick a sixth year? But there are only a few of us, way less than the seventh years."

"That may be, but there is really only one candidate suitable for the job."

"Who?"

"You, silly. Blaise and I both figured you would get it next year, but seeing the dismal prospects this year, you never know. Just think, we really would be the prince and princess in our own towers on high to reign supreme."

"It's a beautiful theory. I only wish telling Harry and Ron could be like that."

"Well, if it helps I will try and be civil to them, unless physically attacked."

"Really Draco?"

"Yes love, anything for you."

They had reached her windowsill, but Nevra couldn't bear to leave him knowing she couldn't be near him tomorrow. As she climbed in her window, she couldn't stop the stray tears.

"Princess, don't cry."

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

"It won't be after tomorrow, I promise. Not only will you have the Creevy's, mine and Blaise's support, but you will have all of Slytherin House looking out for you. Even if your brothers do have a hissy fit, they wouldn't dare come near me or you if they know what's good for them. You are my princess and no harm will come to you anymore, especially if you do get head girl."

That made her laugh. "I love you, my Prince."

"I love you too, Princess." He flew inside to pull her lips to his in a good-bye kiss. "Until tomorrow. I still have to come up with a way to get out of trouble from earlier..."

"Draco! What are you-"

"Farewell, Princess!" with that he zoomed off into nothing more than a blur.

A/N: The poem is excerpts from the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank and special kudos go out to HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13 for the roses/cards idea.!


	8. 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Let's take a little trip back in time...

It was just after midnight and Harry Potter was having his all-time favorite dream. He was a professional seeker for Puddlemere United. Oliver Wood was the keeper and of course, the team captain. The dream team had never been beaten. This was why they had just won against Bulgaria and Victor Krum in the World Cup. Everyone had went nutters and had hurried out of the locker room to go celebrate. Everyone that is, except Harry and Oliver. Harry heard Wood say something about showing him his _"Biggerstaff"_ as he led the younger boy into one of the shower stalls. Wood was just about to...

**"Harry, WAKE UP! Get up now, this is an emergency!!!"**

Harry groaned as Ron's blurry face hovered over his.

"What is it Ron? The spiders again?"

"No, although I had that dream earlier. This is really important."

Harry resigned himself to sitting up and putting on his glasses. Now he could clearly see the worry spread across his best friend's face.

"What's happened?"

"I went to Hermione's room to uh, um, er...talk. Yes, talk, that's it. Anyway, when she wouldn't answer the door I got worried. I decided just to go in and-"

"Did you ever consider the possibility that she was sleeping?"

"No, because we um, er, talk every night. But that's besides the point. Harry, no one was in her room. Hermione is gone."

"Are you daft? She probably just went to the bathroom or is downstairs reading by the fire. You know that's all she's done since Ginny left."

"Yeah, I know. She's been so distant and totally wrapped up in her _"extra research"_ project for Professor Snape. She has barely spoken to us since Dennis came to get Ginnibug. But Harry, I swear I searched the entire house and outside already. I can't find her anywhere."

"Come on, let's go search her room and see if we can find anything."

Harry climbed out of bed and trudged downstairs to the room Hermione usually shared with Ginny. The two boys lit their wand tips and began to look for any sign of their best friend. Her bed had not been slept in and the contents of her trunk were strewn about the room. There was also a rather large cauldron in the corner. Harry pointed it out to Ron and they climbed over the mountains of clothes and books to get to it.

"Ugh, that's foul!"

"No, Ron something about that smells familiar."

"What on earth could smell like that? And how is it familiar?"

"Take another whiff."

"Holy bubotuber puss! That smells like the polyjuice potion!"

"Yes but it's not the same color or consistency. And the polyjuice potion takes a month to brew, remember? But it does smell just like the awful stuff."

"Hermione has been spending an awful lot of time in here. Do you think this is the "extra research"? Look at this room, it's so un-Hermione-like."

"I know what you mean, this place is a mess. This has to be it, look at all of the books and notes she has everywhere. You don't suppose she left to test out whatever that is, do you?"

"But, wouldn't she tells us if she were up to something?"

"Ron, this is Hermione we're talking about. Remember the time turner? Professor Lupin? She never tells us what's going on until she's absolutely sure. Let's look around through these bits of parchment. Maybe we'll find something. If not, then we'll raise the alarm."

"I hope we can find her before Mum does. With Bill's attack yesterday, she's already fit to bursting."

The pair began to rifle through the mixture of clothing, potions ingredients and notes. After a few minutes, Harry spoke up.

"Hey Ron, have a go at this." he handed him a clipping from The Daily Prophet. It was dated yesterday.

_Once again, Draco Malfoy has outdone himself. The exclusive owner of "The Club", located at the end of Diagon Alley, is planning the ultimate end of summer bash. The immensely popular and successful club just opened this summer and is the talk of the town. Rumors are spreading that "The Club" will have a sister site in Hogsmede called "Dante's Lair" that will open after the school year begins. Before Marcus Flint sees to the running of "The Club" while it's owner completes his last year at Hogwarts, Master Malfoy has one last trick up his perfectly tailored sleeve._

_Tomorrow night the usual opening of "The Club" will be anything but usual. Since it is the last night to really have a bash before the hordes of young witches and wizards are sent to continue their studies, it is going to be the best night of all time. "The Club" will not be opening. Instead several magical decorating squads have been hired to transform the beloved club into three separate ones, all focused around different types of muggle music. There is to be one called "Torrid" that will showcase goth/punk, one called "Scandelicious" containing hip-hop/pop, and the third to be a swing club called "Jive". Patrons are asked to dress accordingly in the style of the particular club they wish to attend._

_Madame Malkin's has been very busy over the past few weeks doing special order costumes for the event. This reporter got an exclusive interview with the stores head of production, Dennis Creevy, who says he will definitely be in attendance. See page four, section three, for the article._

"Well, what do you make of that?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"You think she went to one of these clubs without us?"

"No, I think she went there to see Dennis. You saw how ga-ga she was when she met him."

"But Harry, he's gay! He wouldn't go near Hermione! Even she knows that! And besides, she has me to fool aroun---uh talk to."

"Just get over it Ron. I know you two like each other, you have since first year. But put that aside for a minute and think. We know this isn't the polyjuice potion _WE_ took, but what if it's similar?"

"I don't follow you, Harry."

"What if all the books she's been reading and research she's been doing was to make a different kind of Polyjuice? Maybe to make her a different sex or something? Hell, we don't even know if the on she brewed for us could do that or not."

"But why on earth would she want to be a boy? She doesn't fancy girls, I can attest to that!"

"You really are a bit thick sometimes. Dennis is a boy!"

"And your point is?"

"Maybe this stuff turned her into a boy. She then went to Diagon Ally to find Dennis and try to talk to him, seduce him, I don't know!"

"Harry, that's just foul!"

"Well, it's the only thing I can come up with. If she has gone to Diagon Ally alone, she could very easily get into trouble. I think it's time to wake your parents."

"You do it, mate. They like you better anyway."

"Fine, let's go."

When both Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were robed and downstairs, Harry gave them the whole story. He neglected to inform them of the potion, only saying they thought Hermione had gone to party. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"That's very unlike Hermione to run off and be careless."

"You obviously don't know her that well." muttered Harry under his breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley. I just said that she doesn't know Diagon Ally that well."

"I'll run upstairs and get dressed, then apparate to this club to look for her." At this the boys stood up to follow. "Oh, no. You two are staying here. I don't want to have to be looking for three teenagers in the mess that will be down there."

Immediate protests followed that statement.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley shushed them, "She probably just went to Colin's to see Ginny. She's been acting so lonely since she left. I'm sure she's fine, now let Arthur go fetch her."

"But, really what if she's in trouble?" Harry whined.

"I am quite capable of fetching a teenage girl, thank you very much. Everything is not always bad, Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he tromped up the stairs.

A few minutes later he returned to the kitchen and apparated away. Harry and Ron were pacing the living room, furious.

"That's just great!" Harry fumed. "I can kill the most evil dark lord in several centuries, but I can't go along to retrieve my best friend because I might get lost! What am I, a three year old?"

"I know what you mean mate, but there's not much more we can do."

A loud pop broke the duo's rantings. Mr. Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Boys, I've found Hermione. She's fine, but tell Mrs. Weasley not to expect me for awhile. I'll be at work if she needs me."

And with that said, his head disappeared and the fire went out.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron yelled.

Mrs. Weasley, upon hearing the floo came into the room. "Ronald Weasley! You will not use such language in MY house!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Now what are you in here cursing about?"

Harry relayed the cryptic message to her. When he was finished, he saw her face pale and turn a sickly green color.

"Mum, why would Dad be going to work at this hour? And why would he not bring Hermione home first?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons, dear. Now, you both heard she was fine, so up to bed with you!"

"But Mum!"

"No but Mum, nothing! I said up to bed, it's late."

Both boys knew better than to argue with her when she put her foot down. Grumbling nasty things under their breaths, they stomped back upstairs to Ron's attic room.

"Something bad has happened. Did you see your Mum's face when I told her the message?"

"Yeah, but of course WE are too YOUNG and Naïve to know what's going on. I swear, she must think we're stupid!"

"We'll just have to wait until your father comes back, then listen in on them, or pump Hermione for information."

"Let's play some chess to stay awake."

The boys played several rounds of chess, as well as many games of exploding snap. Harry looked at the clock, it was four in the morning and still no sign of anyone. He was worried. Ron could barely keep his eyes open anymore and was drifting in and out of sleep. About ten minutes later, they heard the all to familiar pop of someone apparating downstairs. Harry shook Ron awake and grabbed his invisibility cloak. They huddled under it and made their way to the kitchen.

"Yes, she was fine physically." Came Arthur's voice. Hermione was not with him. Harry pinched Ron to point this out and Ron nodded.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"From what the aurors can gather,"

"Aurors?" Harry and Ron mouthed simultaneously.

"she was smitten with Madame Malkin's nephews, The Creevy brothers."

"But, that's who Ginny is staying with! Is she alright?"

"Yes, Ginny is fine. She was in another part of the building and had no idea what was happening. I was assured she was fine by the owner. I didn't want her to see me and think I was checking up on her. I also didn't want her to know what Hermione did just yet."

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

"Anyway, as you are aware, the boys are both homosexuals."

"So why was she smitten with them?"

"Dear, will you let me tell you what happened or are you going to question everything I say?"

"Fine."

"Ever since she saw Dennis Creevy come to fetch Ginny, she apparently has been overcome by the idea of being with him and his brother. She, believe it or not, thought she could make them heterosexual. When she went with us to Diagon Ally, do you remember all of those old books she bought?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, while Harry and Ron were flabbergasted. Harry could hear Ron's heart breaking.

"She thought she could "cure" them of their desires. However, since homosexuality is not a disease, there was no potion or magical treatment to remedy it. Having no other option, she went to the dark arts for help."

"Arthur, no! You can't be serious, Hermione would never do such foolish things!"

"Molly, she is not and was not in her right state of mind during all of this. Her idea turned into an obsession that overtook her being. She tried to poison the Creevy's. Her plan was to kill them both and use the long forbidden Necromancer Scrolls to resurrect their bodies. Once that was completed, she was going to use muggle brain washing techniques to reprogram their minds into believing they were heterosexual. The final touch was to give them a love potion to fall for her."

"I'll say she was not in her right mind! And just how did she think she was going to pull all of this off? Are the boys okay?"

"Yes, they are fine. This is what surprised the aurors, she didn't do all of this as herself."

"What?"

"She was not Hermione Granger when she was found putting the poison in their drinks by security. She was Fleur DeLacour."

"How, Arthur?"

Harry felt Ron start to fall from shock and he quickly grabbed his weight to support him, hoping he too would stay upright.

"She had to have done it this morning at St. Mungo's when we were visiting Bill. Hermione somehow got a few strands of Fluer's hair and went to the club to complete her plan."

"But Arthur, the only way she could look like Fluer is the polyjuice potion and that takes far to long to brew. She only just met Dennis a few days ago. Are you sure?"

"Well, that's where being the brightest witch in Hogwart's history comes in. She knew that the club was owned by Draco Malfoy and she would never get in as herself. There was an article about the club and one on Dennis in yesterday's paper. She knew they were going to be there and it was the perfect opportunity to pull off her scheme. Hermione crossed muggle chemistry with the polyjuice potion and made a hybrid batch. A batch that only takes twenty-four hours to be complete and ready to use. I'll bet our last galleon there is a cauldron full of the stuff in Ginny's room. The aurors will be here shortly to search."

"Arthur, what happened to Hermione? What will everyone say when this gets out?"

"It's not going to get out, Fudge has assured me of that. What Hermione has done is a terrible thing, but the potion she created is the greatest magical discovery in centuries. She was given veritaserum when she was first found and the effects of the truth serum made her change back into herself. It was a nasty shock for everyone. She told the aurors the entire plot and she gave them the formula for her potion. It will revolutionize the way aurors fight crime. It really is a miracle and a blessing, if only it had come from better circumstances. Fudge has decided that because of this, Hermione will be awarded The Order of Merlin, third class."

"That's wonderful!"

Harry and Ron were both beside themselves.

"It may be, but it gets worse, Molly. Hermione did our world a great service, but it does not excuse what she had planned to do. She still committed a great crime and would have done worse had she not been caught. Her punishment is actually rather light considering the charges."

"Punishment? Oh, not Azkaban!"

Ron almost threw off the cloak to attack his father, but Harry stopped him, "Not yet!", he hissed.

"No, she will not be sentenced to life in Azkaban, although that is the mandatory sentence for being found guilty for her crimes. There will be no trial. Fudge and the Wizengamot have ascertained her punishment, in light of her discovery, shall be to no longer be a witch. Her--"

Harry couldn't hold Ron back any longer. He threw off the invisibility cloak and ran to face his father. His parents were dumbfounded at seeing the two boys magically appear. Harry saw Arthur point to his cloak, but before they could be yelled at, Ron put in his two knuts. **"What do you mean Hermione's not going to be a witch? She is the greatest witch in the world! How can she not be magical anymore?"**

"Ron, this is not the way I would have liked for you two to find this out. I would appreciate it if you both went upstairs and--"

"We'd appreciate it if you told us what's going to happen to our best friend now that she's apparently gone over the coop!"

Mrs. Weasley slapped a hand over her mouth at Harry's words. Neither of the elder Weasley's had ever heard the boy be so bold.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you--"

Harry immediately regretted his choice of words.

"No, Molly. They have a right to be upset. I might as well finish the story, I assume you've been listening in all along?"

The boys nodded.

"Like I said, Hermione will no longer be a witch. She was already honored in a private ceremony tonight at the ministry. Afterwards, her wand was broken and she was obliviated. Dumbledore was there as well, you know how he always seems to know everything. He used a spell to create new memories for her, as she had lost the past six and a half years to the spell. She will be returned to her parents, who are moving to America to escape any traces of what has happened. Ultimately, her punishment is to live the rest of her life as a muggle."

"But they can't take the world's brightest witch and take away her magic!" Ron bellowed.

"I'm afraid that's much better than a life sentence in Azkaban, Ron. Surely you can see that."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"When can we say good-bye to her? When will she be going home?" Harry asked as a tear threatened to fall from his lower lid.

"I'm sorry Harry, you can't."

"But Dad, we're her best friends, Fudge will have to make special permission for us. He and Harry are mates, just let Harry talk to him, he'll--"

"No, Ron. Hermione's gone. She left with her parents about an hour ago and she was obliviated earlier than that. She wouldn't have known you even if you did get to see her."

"That's not fair! It's not right! We're her friends! We love Hermione, you can't just take her away forever and ever and not let us say good-bye! What kind of monsters are you?"

"Harry, I understand but there was no other way. You know you can't go into the Ministry of Magic without drones of reporters following you around. I told you, we are going to cover this up, but if the two of you were spotted there without your female counterpart, the press might have put two and two together. We just couldn't take the risk. I'm sorry and I know it was not fair to you or Hermione, but please believe me it was the only way."

Harry began to clam, but Ron was in tears, as he had been more than friends with Hermione for some time now.

"How are they going to cover this up?" Harry demanded.

"Fudge has already given a statement to The Daily Prophet. The story will be that an unknown female death eater had been hiding out in Scotland to stay away from the ministry's radar. Despite Voldemort's death, there are still some of followers in hiding, just like before. This rouge death eater was upset over the recent success of Madame Malkin's shop after her nephews took over designing. Seeing as how the Creevy brothers are muggle-born, it works. She disguised herself as Fluer so she could gain entrance to the elite club and tried to poison the brothers. Because only the aurors and Fudge saw her as Hermione later on, no one will be the wiser. The story will conclude that the unknown girl raged an attack on ministry officials and was killed in the battle. Her body will be put in an unmarked grave tonight, supposedly."

"But what will they say when Hermione doesn't return?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, Hermione was awarded an order of Merlin. The story will be that because of her achievement, she has transferred to the prestigious Salem Witches Academy in America under an assumed name to continue her research, undisturbed."

"Well, at least it's believable." Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"I still can't believe it. Hermione would never do something like this and now she's obliviated and long gone so we can't even question her!" Ron sniffed.

"Ron, even some of the world's greatest genius' were a bit tipped. Some chose to fall, while others held on. Hermione just couldn't hold on any longer. She has done some great things in the years that you three have been friends. Don't dwell on the bad, she wouldn't have wanted it that way." Mr. Weasley explained in a soft voice. Ron just looked at him as tears now fell freely from his face. With a final sniffle, he ran through the kitchen and outside.

"Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley started to go after him.

"Don't. Mrs. Weasley. He needs to be alone right now, and so do I. If you'll excuse me..."

Mr. Weasley saw the look in Harry's eyes. He was just as upset as Ron, however Harry had run out of tears long ago. "Of course Harry. Don't let him wander too far."

Harry shook his head and left the adults in the kitchen to go and keep an eye on Ron. He was very upset right now, as was Harry. The difference was Harry was used to disappointment and bad things happening to him, Ron wasn't and he tended to get unstable when emotional. Harry soon spotted his sudo-brother by the small pond in the thicket. He sat down, knowing better than to speak. As Ron calmed down a bit, he spoke up.

"Harry, the only girl I ever loved is gone and I never got the chance to tell her!"

"I'm sure she knew Ron. She always knew everything."

"Why didn't she know what she was planning was wrong? Why did she do it?"

"I don't know. We've all done a lot of things we knew were wrong over the years. The thought of getting in trouble never stopped us."

"Yeah, but we were usually too good to get caught."

"Exactly! Hermione was the brains after all, she probably thought she wouldn't get caught. I'm sure that's it."

"But what is so special about Dennis and Colin Creevy? What do they have that I don't?"

"Well, for starters, boyfriends. But really, they are a bit more, erm, um, developed and they look more grown-up than they are. All gay men are like that. It's like some unwritten rule that gay men look like gods just to make women want them. But they don't want to be with women and it drives them a bit mad not being able to get what they want."

"Harry, Hermione was not mad! She was the most sane person we knew!"

"Ron, Hermione had a problem and if we were better friends, we would have seen it. Think about it, did you ever really have a conversation with 'Mione about her thoughts or feelings? I know I never did. She was always so bottled up. A person can't live like that. Eventually, it's too much pressure and the cap shoots off the bottle as the liquid explodes. It's a natural reaction."

"You're right as usual. No, I never had a real talk with her besides frivolous crap, or snogging. I suppose we are to blame, eh?"

"No, this is just like when Ginny was being possessed by Voldemort. We had no idea, and even if we did, we wouldn't have believed it. If either of the girls had told us anything, we would have laughed our asses off at them for such ludicrous statements."

"Hole-in-one there, Ron. Your Dad said Ginny was there and the club owner assured him she was okay and in another part of the building from the Creevy's right?"

"Yeah, thank Merlin."

"Thank Merlin, nothing! Ron, did you even read that article?"

"Yeah--"

"Who was the club owner?"

"Oh shit, that little ferret!"

"Tell me what is a Weasley doing in Draco Malfoy's club without the people she's staying with? And why in the bloody hell would he know where she was?"

"Our baby sister was alone with the ferret! How could Colin and Dennis let that happen? What is Malfoy playing at?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think the Creevy's would intentionally leave her alone, especially with Malfoy."

"True, but how did two muggle-born's and a Weasley get in there in the first place?"

"Yet again, I have no idea. If Dennis is dating Seamus, who is Colin dating? There are no other gay men in Gryffindor."

"Maybe it's someone from another house."

"But the only other guy in school that could possibly be gay is--, **OH HELL NO**!"

"What, who is it Harry?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"But Harry, he's a Slytherin. Colin would never be stupid enough---"

"Yes and he's also Draco Malfoy's cousin."

"Oh shit."

"Seems our baby sister and a set of blonde brothers have some explaining to do."

Nevra huffed as she watched her love fly off into the night. He really got a kick out of keeping her in suspense, constantly wondering what he was plotting. He was positively awful, but that's why she loved him so. When he was no longer distinguishable from the stars, she sat down at the vanity. Carefully removing the irreplaceable tiara , she wrapped it in the layers of velvet and tucked it securely back in it's box. She removed her ring but sat it aside as she put her gloves away in their own box. Nevra quickly shoved the ring back on her slender finger, feeling naked without it. She giggled as she noticed in her haste, she had put on the ring the opposite way of how she chose to wear it. The large "M" was now proudly displayed in all it's glory for all to see.

She could definitely get used to being Draco Malfoy's love. Not just because of his money or his name, just because of who he was as a man. Of course, no one besides his closest friends would ever believe that, but she didn't care. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore. As she undressed, his poem, so lovingly written, fell from her cleavage. She had to put it somewhere, and evening gowns don't usually come with pockets. Reading it again, she smiled and tucked it and the note cards in the box with her tiara for safe keeping. She grabbed the water glass from the night stand and filled it in the bathroom for her roses. As she sat them on her vanity, she eyeballed the mountain of things that still needed to go in her trunk. After several shrinking charms, it finally fit. Her beloved dress from earlier now looked like it belonged to a fairy! Throwing on some old cotton shorts and a t-shirt, she climbed into bed. Really, she should be coming up with a strategy for tomorrow, but she was too tired and happy to go down such a dreary road right now.

Draco flew home as fast as he could. He wanted to see his Mother before she retired for the evening and he still had quite a bit of re-working to do on certain Slytherin traditions. Touching down on the front lawn, he could see the ball was still in full swing. He handed his broom to a house elf and went in search of his mother. He found her dancing with Count Slavinsky near the stairs.

"Pardon me Count, may I cut in to have a dance with my Mother?"

"But of course, Master Malfoy. Narcissa, it was a pleasure as always."

"My pleasure as well. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

The Count left the pair with a nod and Draco took his Mother into his arms to dance.

"Did you get our princess home safe?"

"Yes, Mother. I just want to thank you for everything. I wouldn't have my princess if it wasn't for you."

"She really is perfect for you, Draco. Don't let her get away."

"Believe me, I won't."

"And there is no need to thank me, I'm just glad you're happy."

"Me too. The things I'm feeling are all so strange and new, but I rather like them."

"I knew you would someday. Now I must insist you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Mother, I wish I could sleep. I still have many changes to make in preparation of my address to Slytherin tomorrow night."

"Oh, Draco are you really redoing that tired old thing?"

"Well, I pretty much have to, seeing as how our world is no longer what it once was. Being the newly crowned King, from a prince, I have many changes to be made. Slytherin will now have a leader that follows his own rules, not that of some long dead old windbag."

"Draco, I am so proud of you. You don't know what these past few days have meant to me."

Neither his mother or his father had ever been proud of him for anything. If they had, they never told him that. Maybe this whole feelings thing and actual talks with Blaise were really worth something.

"Thank you, Mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work. Good night."

"Night, dear."

Draco retired to his wing and set to finishing his task. When he was finally satisfied with it and had it memorized, the sun was starting to come up. He quickly undressed and climbed into his monstrous bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Nev, wake up." Colin said as he shook the lump that was his best friend.

"Morning already?"

"Yes, sleeping beauty. You need to get a move on and eat something. We'll be leaving in an hour."

"How are we getting to King's Cross?"

"Aunt M arranged for a taxi to meet us outside The 'Cauldron."

"Okay, what should I wear?"

"Well, it is a rather big day for you, isn't it?"

"Promise me you won't leave me alone?"

"I promise. I know your pain, I can't see Blaise either until Draco makes his address. You know I will always be there for you." he said as he placed his choice on the bed.

"Thanks, 'Lin. I'll see you downstairs in a few."

"Yes, dear!" he chimed on his way out.

Nevra jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. She washed in record time and did a quick drying spell on her hair. As she pulled on some clean knickers, she eyeballed the designer's choice. It consisted of a very short black pleated skirt that was covered with bright red cherries. The top was a sleeveless tank, also black, and had an embroidered cherry in the center of the chest. The back of the tank was a black sheer material that was sure to display her new ink. Her footwear was a pair of red ballet style flats that had long red strands of silk attached to lace up her legs. She threw her hair up in a high ponytail after getting dressed and added a light touch of make-up.

Before leaving, she grabbed one of Colin's other creations. It was a metal lunch box that doubled as a purse. This one in particular, was black and in the shape of a cat's head with green eyes. She miniaturized her trunk and her wand, stowing both safely inside. Having one more look around to make sure she didn't forget anything, she bounced downstairs for a spot of breakfast. The boys were both wearing muggle jeans and had left their hair down. Dennis was sporting a Colin creation in a tight blue v-neck tee that said on small whit letters across the chest, "Mind if I touch your butt?". Colin had also chosen to display the new line with a white tee bearing a large yellow street sign that read, "My kingdom for a slurpee!" She laughed at them both as she bent over slightly for Dennis to cop a feel. That had them all rolling over their plates.

"Well, don't you just look good enough to eat!" Dennis exclaimed when she had sat down.

"Same to the two of you! Dennis, you do realize you will be smacked many times today, right?"

"Yes, but I hope to be doing some of my own smacking first!"

They chatted amongst themselves until Aunt M came into the kitchen. "I swear it is a madhouse out there! I'll never understand why so many people wait until the last minute!"

"Well, I'm sure that article about the boys had nothing to do with it." Nevra kidded as she sipped her tea.

Aunt M just rolled her eyes and shook her head. The boys had told her the whole story when they came home Saturday night and she swore she wouldn't tell a soul the truth.

"You three best be getting to the 'Cauldron. Have a good term and be safe! I need to get back out there, I love you!"

"We love you too!" replied three full mouths. They all put their plates in the sink and hose to walk around the outside of the shop, rather than fight the crowd inside. The boys had also miniaturized their trunks and stuffed them in a pocket, but Dennis had to carry Rufus since animals were not very kind after being manipulated. As they stepped out of the 'Cauldron, the taxi was just pulling up. The rode in silence all the way to the station because the driver kept eyeing Rufus.

Getting out, they all grabbed some trolleys and made sure they were alone before returning their trunks to normal size. The ban of underage wizardry had been lifted in the war with Voldemort. The ministry felt students needed to be able to defend themselves at all times. They each pulled out their tickets and headed for platform 9 3/4. Nevra ran into Luna Lovegood on the way and waved to her friend, but Luna looked at her like she was mad.

"What's with her?"

"She probably doesn't recognize you sweetie. Get used to it, you'll be getting that a lot over the next week." Dennis explained.

She shrugged her shoulders and ran through the barrier, closely followed by Colin and Dennis. It was only 10:20 and Nevra did not see her family. They were usually late. She and the boys decided to find a compartment and drop their trunks before looking for their friends. As they were settling in, Seamus stuck his head through the door and stole Dennis away to meet his Mum. Colin and Nevra laughed at the look of terror Dennis gave them before being dragged away by his beau.

"What will Seamus do when he graduates this year and Dennis still has two more to go?" Nevra asked Colin.

"Who said Seamus was going to graduate this year? He may still be here when Dennis graduates."

"Colin, that's awful!"

"I know, but you never can tell. No really, I've heard him say he wants to open an ale house in Hogsmede and make his own brew. The Hogshead is horrible and the Three Broomsticks is slowly going under. He should have a fair shot at the market."

"Good for him. I hate to say it, but I think we need to go find my Mum."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she'll have a fit if she doesn't see me before term starts."

"After you, princess."

The two best friends exited the train and Nevra immediately spotted two red heads and a messy raven one standing near the barrier. She took a deep breath and clasped tightly to Colin's hand as she headed toward her family.

"Hi, Mum! I missed you!"

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback. "Excuse me dear, you must be mistaken."

"No, really Mrs. Weasley, I'm Dennis' older brother Colin and this is your daughter."

"Well, you do look just like your brother, but I don't appreciate being lied to young man. Now where is Ginny?"

Harry and Ron eyes the girl closely. Harry thought she was hot, but she wasn't their Ginny.

"No. Mum really it's me. I decided I needed a change."

"Really, you two, this is quite enough!"

Ron, sensing his mother's frustration spoke up.

"Alright **_SIS_**, what's my middle name?"

He and Harry chuckled over this because no one knew Ron's middle name except for family. It was too embarrassing.

Nevra got a huge grin on her face and she sucked in a breath.

"See Ron, it's not her, she doesn't know. Come on, let's go."

As they turned to leave Nevra shouted at the top of her lungs,**"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you so much as utter another syllable to me today, I will remove your baby-maker with Fred and George's 'never-stopping-chopping-clever'!"  
**

That made the two stop dead in their tracks and turn around. All of the color drained from Ron's face and Harry's mouth flew open. Mrs. Weasley was horrified as she realized only her daughter had a temper like that, matched only by Ron.

"Ginny?" They all said at once. Harry was freaked out, he thought his sister was hot!

"See, I told you..."Colin quipped. Nevra squeezed his hand to tell him to shut-it.

"Actually, I am tired of being called 'Ginny'. It sounds so little-girlish. Since my name is Ginevra and I feel I can pick my own nickname, I have been going by Nevra and I would prefer it if you called me that from now on."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what have you done to yourself?"

"Mum, I told you I needed a change and I rather like my new look."

Harry had to add his opinion, "And just where did you get those clothes and that hair young lady?"

"For your information, they were a gift from Aunt M to help promote the new fall and spring lines. I have a whole new wardrobe that actually fits and was made for a girl. And I had my hair done in London at the mall."

"So, you're not proud of being a Weasley anymore, eh? You just had to get rid of the red hair? Now Harry really does look like one of the family. And what were you doing in London?"

Mrs. Weasley chose not to add to the commotion. The boys were doing a fine job of interrogating their sister as it was.

"That is none of your business what I was doing in London or anywhere else for that matter. And no, I am not ashamed of being a Weasley, I never have been and never will be. I have had quite enough of your constant coddling and trying to protect me from the world. You may be my brothers, but I refuse to let you dictate my life anymore!"

"Ginny, Nevra, they have your best interest at heart dear. I must say I am a bit shocked by the change in your appearance, but I think you look lovely all the same."

Nevra hugged her mother, thankful she understood. Harry and Ron both gasped as they spotted their sister's addition to her skin. Colin shook his head "no" at them and pointed to Mrs. Weasley. They got the message.

As she pulled away, Mrs. Weasley pointed out Nevra's ears, failing to notice her tongue and bellybutton. "I see you've been putting holes in your head."

"Yes Mum, I thought I needed a few more." That earned a laugh from her mother, while the boys were steaming.

"I am so happy your safe dear. I expect you and the boys have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll be on my way." she grabbed both boys in a hug and Ron whispered, "Mum why are you letting her off so easy?"

"Ron, can't you see? She's acting out in grief over the loss of Hermione. It's just her way of dealing with the pain. I'm sure it will pass, you three need to be strong for one another." she kissed both boys and let them go to see Nevra back on the train. Nevra had forgotten her shirt was see through as she turned to walk away. Mrs. Weasley spotted the colorful collaboration on her daughter's back,** "GINEVRA!"**

**"RUN!" **she screamed at Colin and they took off as fast as they could, Ron and Harry close behind. She flew into her compartment and plopped down, Colin falling on top of her in giggles. Seconds later Ron and Harry had found them and they threw their trunks up top before sitting down.

"Aright, little miss, what were you calling yourself?" Ron began.

"Nevra." she filled in. She knew this was coming.

"Mum says you're just acting out in grief over Hermione, but we know better. What's going on?"

"Really guys, I told you. I wanted a change so I colored my hair and–"

"Take it out." Harry commanded.

"No can do. I put a permanent sticking charm on muggle hair dye. I also added a charm to always keep my roots touched up. I am as raven haired as you, BROTHER dear."

"You need to take out those infernal piercings too." Ron added.

"Nope, sorry. I like every last one of them and they are staying."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Since when did Ginny back talk a direct order?

"Just how many are there? And you'd better wash off that marker on your back before we get to school and someone sees." Harry warned.

"For your information, I have six. And it's not marker, it's a tattoo stupid. I can't wash it off even if I wanted to."

"No, but I can find a spell to remove it!" Harry argued.

"Wrong again! Greg uses magical ink charmed to never fade or come off, even with magic."

"Who's Greg?" Ron questioned, cracking his knuckles.

"My tattoo artist, Greg Goyle."

Colin could no longer contain his laughter as Dennis and Seamus burst through the door of the compartment.

"Oh Shit, couldn't you have waited till we got moving, Nev? Now the train is going to be held up by the coroner after these two are done." Dennis quipped as he and Seamus took a seat beside Colin.

"You! You are a part of this too!" Ron yelled, "We trusted you with our sister and this is how you return her!"

"Do you mean THE Greg Goyle?" Harry said, ignoring Ron.

"Yes I do. He's really a doll and you leave the boys alone. This was all my doing and my idea. The just went along for the ride."

"What are you doing hanging around with a Slytherin? And did he see you without a shirt on?" Ron was furious. Steam was coming off the top of his head and he looked like one big freckle, he was so red.

"I will hang out with whom I please from now on! I will no longer take orders from you two like some soldier and commander! I am my own person and I will live my life as such without you two telling me what to do all the time. Yes he saw me without my shirt, but he was very professional. I wanted to color my hair, get a few piercings, get a tattoo and have some new clothes! For once there wasn't anyone around to stop me and if you two ever try to tell me what to do again with the exception of on the quidditch pitch, I will personally see to it that you will live to regret it! Do I make myself clear?"

By this time a small crowd had gathered outside of the compartment to watch the show.

"But Ginny-" Ron began.

"My name is Nevra and you will refer to me as such from now on or not speak to me at all!"

Well, that took care of telling everyone who the new girl was. The rumor mill was already churning about the new hot girl, come to find out she was Ginny Weasley. The small crowd was buzzing as the family feud. waged on.

Harry noticed the gawking group of students. He got up and shut the compartment door, adding a silencing charm. Things were getting heated. When he sat back down, he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Okay, Nevra. I knew this day would come when you wouldn't let us baby you anymore. Frankly I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"Harry-"

"No, Ron. We knew it, Hermione warned us not to be so hard on her, but we wouldn't listen. Now look what she's done."

"Guys, I'm really sorry about Hermione, I–"

"SAVE IT!" Ron screamed. "If you hadn't run away to the two blonde gods, none of this would have ever happened! Hermione would have never seen them and you would be home for her to talk to if she was having problems!"

"Ron, that's not fair to Nevra." Dennis said.

"This is all your fault too, for being gay and looking the way that you do! Both of you!"

"Ron, I will not let you speak to my friends that way! Hermione acted of her own free will! Yes what she did was wrong, but no one is to blame but her! She tried to kill them Ron! They could have died for doing nothing but being themselves. And Hermione never told me anymore than she did the two of you!"

"She didn't talk to you either?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, the only thing she ever confided in me was that she fancied Ron and everyone but him knew that already."

Ron was calming down a bit. "I'm sorry Gin-Nevra. Same to you guys." he indicated the Creevy's. Seamus was oblivious to the whole fiasco because he was too bust trying to guess how many Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans there were left in his bag.

"No offense taken, we know you guys are upset and hurt." Colin volunteered.

"Speaking of the incident, what were you all doing at Draco Malfoy's club?" Harry inquired.

The four friends looked at one another before Colin spoke up. "Well, you should know there aren't many gay men at Hogwart's. The three of us are the only ones in Gryffindor. We went to the club one night since it was just down the street earlier in the summer. There I met a guy and we began dating."

"It's Blaise, isn't it?" Harry pointed out.

"Yes it is, how did you know?" Colin asked.

Ron answered for him, "Because when Dad told us what had happened we wondered how two muggle-borns and a Weasley got into Malfoy's club."

"Dad was there? He knew I was there?"

"Yeah. Ron woke me up when he couldn't find Hermione. We went and searched your room and it was a mess. Ever since you left Hermione said she was doing some kind of research project for Snape. She stayed up in her room, sometimes missing meals. We snooped around and the place was a disaster area, things were everywhere. We found a bubbling caldron that smelled just like polyjuice, but it wasn't the same. Then we found a clipping from the 'Prophet' about Malfoy's shin-dig and the success of Madam M's, Featuring Dennis. After we figured she was in trouble, we woke up your parents. Your dad thought she just went to see you."

"Why would she come to see me?"

"Because she was being so weird, we thought she might have come to talk to you. When Dad finally came home, we snuck downstairs and listened in on the story. I got upset and took off, Harry in tow. Anyways, we got to wondering how you two would leave her alone with Malfoy when we asked ourselves how you got in, in the first place." Ron answered.

"But, how did Dad know I was there?"

"He talked to the aurors and found out the whole story. He knew you were staying with the boys and asked if you were there. If you can believe this, Malfoy told him you were perfectly safe in another part of the building." Harry said.

"Dad talked to Draco?"

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron demanded.

Colin taking a hint, spoke. "Let's get back to Blaise. How did you figure that out?"

"We knew Dennis and Seamus were dating and we tried to figure out who you were with. You said it yourself, there are very few known gay men at Hogwarts. The only other person I could think of was Zabini. And I knew he was Malfoy's cousin. We figured that was how you guys got in, with Blaise." Harry explained.

"Well, aren't you a smart one! You get a cookie!" Dennis quirked.

"Hey, I want a cookie!" Seamus finally spoke up at the mention of sweets.

"Later, Shea." Dennis said. Seamus pouted.

"Yes, Blaise and I are together and have been for some time. Draco was planning to make an announcement to the Slytherins tonight about our relationship and about how many things were changing this year."

"Like what?" Ron wondered.

"Well, for starters he's not only the Slytherin Prince, he's head boy." Nevra answered.

**"What?" **the dynamic duo shouted.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. There are to be many changes in his house from the previous years, including inter-house friendships and relationships."

"Since when are you so chummy with Malfoy?" Harry bellowed.

**"Since I became his friend and started dating him!" **she screamed, glad to have it out in the open finally.  
_  
_

**_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"_** Ron screamed back at her.

"I think I am free to make my own choices!"

"You mean mistakes!" Harry retorted.

"You two may not like him or his friends, but I happen to be very good friends with several Slytherins and I love Draco!"

"I have never wanted to smack you more in life than I do right now!" Ron yelled as he lunged at her.

In one swift movement Dennis and Colin stood in front of her, blocking her from Ron.

"You will not harm a hair on your sister's head! Think about what you are doing!" Colin warned.

"Now you two will sit down and shut the bloody hell up if you know what's good for you! You will listen to what she has to say without interruption, or so help me..." Dennis cracked his knuckles as he stared down the smaller boys.

Harry pulled Ron back to his seat. Harry and Ron could hold their own usually, but the Creevy brothers were built like a nicer version of Crabbe and Goyle. They knew when to shut-up.

Satisfied, the brothers returned to their seats on either side of Nevra. She put a hand on each of their legs and began to speak.

"Yes, I have met may Slytherins while I was away and I have become friends with them all. No, Draco and I did not start out as friends, but as our bickering increased, so did our feelings for one another. You both may feel that I am making a mistake, but it is MY mistake to make, should it be so. You don't know these people like I do. They are not all the vile children of death eaters you remember."

"No, you don't know them like we do." Ron said.

"I'm warning you, Bilius!" Dennis hissed.

Ron's face reddened even more at the use of his middle name, but he shut-up.

Nevra continued. "Harry after you defeated Voldemort, many things changed. Half of the Slytherins don't even have parents anymore because they died in battle or are in Azkaban. They may of had to share their parents beliefs while Voldemort reigned, but now they are all free to live their lives as they please, like I'm trying to do. You'd really be surprised that these are the same kids you remember, if you took a chance to get to know them. Dumbledore is all for inter-house relations now that the war is over and rest assured, we aren't the only ones that have and will be crossing house lines."

"Are you quite finished?" Ron snapped. Dennis started to get up, but Nevra stopped him.

"Yes, but I do not wish to hear your opinions or theories on this matter. I have told you how I feel about things and nothing you can say will change my decision. Now if you wish to discuss anything else, feel free to do so. Otherwise, get the hell out of our compartment."

Harry and Ron just looked at one another wondering what demon had possessed their sister.

"I can change your mind." Ron said with an evil grin on his face.

"Ron, I told you I will not discuss this anymore."

"I'll tell Mum and Dad you're dating Draco!" He warned with a stomp of his foot like a child.

Harry glared at him in pure awe, "I think I love you!"

Ron just widened his smile at the comment.

Nevra took a deep breath and rose gracefully from her seat to stride over to her brothers. Bending down, she was nose to nose with the offending pair. In a deep breathy voice she whispered,

"Go ahead, I dare you."

Ron promptly lost his grin and Harry was dumbfounded.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded.

She laughed as she stood up and went to sit on Dennis' lap. "I am playing my own game, you stupid siblings. You heard Mum at the station. And yes I can hear her whisper, she never was any good at it. They think this is all a phase I'm going through. Even if they did believe you, which they wouldn't, they would let it go. They wouldn't want to upset me while I was grieving, I might do something rash. They wouldn't want that on their conscience. Plus, if you do, you will not only have to run for your lives from me and my boys here, you will have to answer to all of Slytherin and it's King."

"What has happened to you?" Harry demanded to know.

"Life has happened to me Harry! I finally have one of my own and no one will stop me from it ever again. Now, " But she was interrupted by a knock at the door. All of the occupants in the compartment looked up. It was Draco! Harry and Ron jumped up to attack, but Dennis and Colin were faster, holding the boys back as Nevra opened the door.

"I see it's playtime in the romper room." quipped Draco.

"Mal-ferret! You are dead!" Ron stammered through Colin's tight grasp.

"Funny, I certainly feel alive." he smirked back.

"Draco..." Nevra warned.

"Ah, yes. Sorry to break up your little reunion, but McGonagall wants to see you in the front compartment."

"Me?" Nevra questioned.

"Yes, you. Come on, unless of course you'd rather stay and see if your brother can do another fabulous showing of regurgitating slugs."

"Malfoy! You are a smarmy git! Keep away from my sister!" Harry yelled, also struggling to get free from Dennis.

"Look it can move and talk all at once! The things they can do with magic these days! Why I remember when he was just Dumbledore's little puppet.."

"Draco. Let's go!" Nevra bellowed as she pushed him out the door, closing and locking it behind her. They didn't need a surprise attack. Once they were out of ear shot from anyone, he turned to her.

"I take it all your good news was received well then, princess?"

"Ohhh, you are going to get it mister!"

"So they won't be my best men at the wedding? What a shame."

"I thought you said you were going to be nice to them!"

"What, that WAS nice. I didn't once call them Potty, Weasel-King, The-Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die-Even-Though-No-One-Cared-If-He-Did, The Giant Freckle, Scar-head–"

"Aright, alright. You weren't as bad a you usually were. You kept your word. But honestly, did you have to provoke them today of all days? Do you know how much of a blow I just delivered to their egos?"

"Yes, I do and I could not resist such a perfect opportunity. Just like I can't resist this one." Before she could respond, he shoved her up against the bathroom wall and slammed the door shut. She looked at him in awe and her grabbed her to snog her silly for several minutes.

Breaking away, he muttered, "What I wouldn't give for some whipped cream right now to go with those cherries!"

"Draco! Did McGonagall really want to see me, or did you just want to kidnap me and turn me into a your own personal sundae?"

"Both, but she can wait. It's a long train ride."

"You are head boy, you have to make rounds and we will both be missed. Remember the only people who know about us are locked up back there in the compartment, besides some select members of your house. As much as I hate to say this, we can't do this now."

"You're right, damn you!" He whined as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Draco come on!"

"Fine." He made for the door, but she stopped him.

"You go first and go down the hall to the compartment. I'll lag behind and look for you."

"Why?"

"Because we can't have the whole train see us come out of loo together!"

"See, I knew there was a reason I loved you." he smirked.

"That better not be the only reason!"

"No, there are many, many others that I would love to get into another time. Right now I am expected back in the head's compartment." Flashing her a smile, he slunk out of the compartment.

Nevra waited a minute or so and followed. She looked in every compartment for his tell tale hair, spotting him in the very first compartment. She knocked on the door and he rose to let her in. The compartment was three times the size as the regular ones. It had thick wine colored carpeting and several comfy looking sofas and armchairs, much more inviting than the flat bench seats she was used to. It even had a private bathroom and a fireplace!

"Professor McGonagall, you wished to see me?"

"I'm sorry dear, who are you?" questioned the confused professor.

Draco had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Please Professor, it's me, Miss Weasley."

"Ginny?"

"Actually, I have shortened my given name to Nevra, but yes you are correct."

"My. My. What a difference a summer makes."

Draco couldn't stop himself, "You have no idea."

"What was that you wished to add, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I asked if she had any idea why she was here." he covered brilliantly. This time Nevra had to choke on a laugh.

"No, I don't. Am I in trouble?"

"Not by me, but I'm sure you are with Mr. Potter and your brother I dare say."

"Right you are there, Professor." Nevra said as a blush crept up her neck.

Draco couldn't hold it any longer, he burst out laughing and the two women soon followed suit. When McGonagall restored calm, she asked Nevra to have a seat.

"We have a lot of things to discuss, Miss Weasley."

Nevra stole a glance at Draco who just smirked at her. Bastard never gave anything away.

She looked back to McGonagall, seeing as how Draco was no help, and the Professor began to speak.

"I have had a very hectic past couple of days, as I am sure you are aware of already."

"Yes, Professor."

"As you know, Miss Granger was to be our Head Girl this year and this is no longer a possibility. I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore and we decided upon Hannah Abbot as our new Head Girl."

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, but how does this concern me?" This was not what Nevra was expecting when Draco brought her here. Draco's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head at the way she spoke to McGonagall.

McGonagall took a long pause to eye Nevra up and down slowly. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Draco, "I see what you mean Mr. Malfoy."

Draco just smirked, "I did try to warn you."

"Well, am I going to be privy to your little chats about me or are you going to continue discussing me like I'm not here?"

Draco choked on his sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, Miss Weasley I do apologize. We have been discussing you at great length without your knowledge and it is time you were included."

"Ya think?"

"That will quite enough attitude. I expect that from Mr. Malfoy, but I will not tolerate it from you."

Draco looked mildly offended, "Hey!"

"Why does he get to speak his mind and I don't?"

"Because he is many things I choose not to say out loud and is also Draco Malfoy. One just gets used to it if they want peace among men. You on the other hand, know better and I expect better from you. We may be closer than the average teacher/student because of our experiences, but you will need to  
remember your place this year with the other teachers. You will be expected to set an example for the other students."

"Why would I need to set an example for other students? I'm only a sixth year, I still have one more year before I have to be responsible." She looked to Draco for any clues, but the arse just smiled at her.

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted Miss Weasley, I was trying to explain all of this to you."

"Sorry, Professor. I will listen."

"Thank you. Where was I? Oh yes, responsibility. You are aware that you received Outstanding O.W.L. 's in transfiguration, potions and defense against the dark arts?"

Draco's succulent mouth hit the floor at Professor McGonagall's revelation. He didn't know that. She'd gotten more outstandings than he did!

"Yes, I received my scores this summer."

"Right, well Professor Dumbledore and I both feel that you are not being challenged enough. With your permission, we would like to place you in the seventh year classes."

"WHAT?" both she and Draco bellowed.

"Miss Weasley, let me explain. As I said before, we had chosen Hannah Abbot as our new head girl. However after speaking with her and the rest of the seventh year prefects, none of them wanted the position. Professor Dumbledore and I have went over many different candidates in the seventh year and can not come up with a suitable head girl. As this has never happened before, we were a bit stumped. After some careful thinking, I suggested going down a year to look for a new head girl. I realize this is highly unorthodox, but we had no other options. Miss Weasley because of your high test scores, your wonderful athletic ability, your care for the younger students and your awe inspiring way of commanding respect, even from your  
elders, we would like for you to be our new Head Girl."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, Miss Weasley. Due to the unique circumstances surrounding this decision and your superior intellect, we would like for you to, for lack of a better word, "skip" your sixth year and be automatically a seventh year. You will be enrolled in all seventh year classes and will have assistance from the Head Boy over here to help you with what you will miss this year. The jump in grades will also be beneficial to the older students, not wanting to be led by someone beneath them. I have spoken of this at great length to Mr. Malfoy and he assures me it is a splendid idea."

"Oh he did, did he? What else did he assure you of?" Nevra drawled as she looked at the perfectly innocent face across from her.

"Actually, he assured me that together the two of you would make many changes in Hogwarts with regard to crossing house lines for more student relations. The world is no longer how it once was and Mr. Malfoy tells me that the two of you are ready to reform the old ways and start anew. As Head Girl, you will of course have your own tower to yourself, as will Mr. Malfoy. Will you accept?"

Nevra stole a glance at Draco that said he was in trouble. Big trouble. "Yes, how could I not?"

"Splendid! Simply splendid! If the two of you will excuse me, I must get word to Professor Dumbledore. There is much to be done! Feel free to remain here Miss Weasley as it is the head compartment and you are our new Head Girl. Please refrain from telling anyone, either of you. I want to surprise the school at the feast!" With a wave, she was gone.

Nevra stood up and crossed the room to Draco, who was cowering as if expecting to be struck by the mighty witch.

"You! You could have warned me! And why were you discussing me at length? What "ideas" do we have? Seventh year classes, with you as my tutor? What-"

He grabbed her and pulled her lips to his. When they broke away he was smirking at her.

"I really do love silencing your insufferable rantings."

"Draco!"

"Really, Princess. Did you think I would lead you into something bad? I think it's an excellent idea, the Prince and Princess shall reign over the entire castle!"

"It does sound lovely, but skipping sixth year? What about my friends?"

"You can see them whenever you want. You are Head Girl and you have your own tower! Hell they can sleep in there with you if you want! Plus you get to be in all of my classes with me and the rest of the Slytherins. Too bad she didn't offer to let you be re-sorted."

"Draco, we've discussed that, I can't. This could really be a good thing, then? Are you willing to help me?"

"Of course. You know I would do anything for you."

"This is all so incredible. Oh, and I am mad at you."

"What? What did I do that you haven't already reamed me for?"

"You didn't tell me you spoke with my father Saturday night."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he told my mother that you personally assured him I was in another part of the building and was perfectly safe from the harm that was about to befall my two best friends."

"Yes, I remember now."

"But Draco, you didn't know I was a Weasley at the time of the incident. How could you tell my father I was perfectly safe when you didn't know who I was?"

"Honestly, the poor man was so distraught over Granger, I couldn't tell him I had no clue if his daughter was safe. Let alone I didn't know if you were even there."

"You lied to him? But what if something really had happened to me?"

"Well, then it would have been put off as another bad thing done by Draco Malfoy. I had to give him some comforting news. I really didn't even think about it until now."

"Well, at least you had the right idea in trying to calm him, even if you had no idea."

"Speaking of calm, do you think the Creevy's have knocked some bloody sense into the terrible twosome?"

"I sure hope so. I loathe being evil to them, but nothing else has grabbed their attention. The need to get over the fact I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not. Honestly Draco, you should have heard the way they were commanding me to do things like some kind of drill sergeants. They are positively awful."

"At least you now have a bit of authority over them."

"I do, don't I?"

"You most certainly do. Maybe they need to see what it's like on the other end of the spectrum."

"Maybe. Now what are all these ideas of yours?"

"It is tradition for the Slytherin Prince to be elected King after the welcoming feast. As he descends the throne, he is expected to give the Slytherin Savoir-Faire Speech. Basically it is a very long winded speech originally written by Salazar himself, that tells the students how to act and what to believe. A load of pure-blood bullshit, really."

"And do you plan on continuing the tradition?"

"Never. I have lived far too long under someone else's rules. I am the new Slytherin King and I will live by my own rules from now on. I am not a follower and I do not see things in black and white anymore. I plan on  
totally reining from the standard."

"Sounds lovely, but do you think they'll go for it?"

"That's just it. When we were all children, we knew we would be put into Slytherin or suffer the consequences. I don't know exactly how Gryffindor is run, but Slytherins are like a large family and the King is father to them all. They WILL do as I ask because I am King, Head-Boy and Draco Malfoy. I have always been held in great respect in my house and now even more so. I want there to be no more of the pure/mud blood rivalries. Voldemort is gone and we do not need anymore racially driven maniacs on the loose."

"Gryffindor is definitely not run like that, but then again we were not raised like you. I know how tight you guys all are. I just hope that you're right. It would make for a wonderful year. I know I will try and make the  
same demands in my own house."

"You are the only one who can."

"Do you really think so?"

"Nevra we have discussed this. No one is as admired, respected and loved like you. You heard McGonagall, no one else can handle such responsibility or has the power to lead like you."

"Ron will die when he finds out! He always wanted to be head boy like Percy. At least he's quidditch captain this year."

"I thought Potter was a shoo-in."

"Harry didn't want it. Since he's always played seeker, he never really focused on the plays. He hasn't got a clue, so he offered it to Ron."

"So Slytherin will be winning the quidditch cup this year then?"

"Don't forget Love, I'm on the team too."

"And your point is?"

"My point is you had better watch your back out there. I love you and I love quidditch. I knocked you on your ass once, don't think I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Preferably a nice soft bed, candles, music, ro-"

"Draco!"

"What? Since when is it wrong to fantasize about the woman you love?"

"Since we are treading in dangerous waters right now. I really should get back."

"Why? We have the whole compartment to ourselves."

"Because you have to make rounds and help out the firsties and I am expected back in my compartment. McGonagall said not to tell anyone, remember?"

"Fine. But don't think I won't try a kidnapping attempt on you later, Princess."

"I look forward to it, Prince."

"Actually it will be King in a few hours, you may feel free to address me as such."

"Really? Well oh-great-one I am the new Queen of the pack and you may bow down to me!"

"Only if I get to look up that skirt!" he quipped as he dropped to his knees and grabbed the hem of her skirt.

She quickly swatted his hand away and grabbed him by the hair with force. "You can look when I say you can, your majesty."

"Oh you are a feisty one! I do so love a challenge!"

She laughed and moved backwards, letting his hair go. From his precarious position he distinctly heard the sound of vinyl rubbing.

"You kinky little witch!"

"Who me?"

"You do these things just to torture me, don't you?"

"Yes, but you deserve to punished for all the things you've done."

"I have never done something wrong in my life!"

"Is that so? Well then I'll just have to punish you double for lying. Just for that, I am going to make you wonder what color they are." That said, she pulled a lock of his hair through her fingers, shut his mouth for him and walked out.

As she made her way back down the aisle to her compartment, a hand touched her shoulder from behind.

"Nice ink. Where did you get it?" She knew that voice.

"Why an incredibly cunning devil kidnapped me, forced me to strip down and branded me forever just to get himself off. Why do you ask?" she replied in as innocent voice as she could manage.

"I most certainly did not!" defended Greg as he spun her to face him.

"Of course you did, but I helped too." added the voice of Blaise who was hidden from view behind Greg's large form. "How did you know it was us?"

Not wanting to completely kill their egos, she replied,"Because you are the only man I know that uses freesia scented hair gel, and lots of it."

"Damn you're good." Greg commented as Blaise blushed over his preference of hair care products.

"Yes she is, a little too good. So what are you doing down at this end of the train? I had hoped you two could restrain yourselves until later."

"You'll find out soon enough." she smirked, flicking her ponytail as she turned around to go.

"You're as bad as he is!" Blaise yelled after her.

"Worse!" she retorted.

Nevra wasn't stupid. She noticed the students staring, pointing and whispering as she walked the length of the train. It had been about thirty minutes since Harry had closed the door and put up the silencing charm, so naturally that whole train knew who she was by now. Reaching her compartment, she said a hasty "finite incantartum" to break her charms and went in.

Ron and Harry were each facing their respective walls, pouting. Dennis and Seamus were scarfing down cauldron cakes and Colin was engrossed in his sketch book. He looked up expectantly at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it was just a rabble for the prefects. Did I miss the trolley?"

"She just left. However, never fear when Colin is near! I got you a few things to tide you over." he said as he handed her the sweets.

"If McGonagall was talking to prefects, why wasn't I summoned?" Ron questioned, giving her a doubting look.

"Because you are not a sixth year prefect." she replied, covering her ass.

"Neither is Malfoy." Harry pointed out.

"No, but he is Head Boy so I suggest you behave around him." she replied.

"They made him Head Boy?" Ron yelled.

"Of course they did. Who did you think would get it, one of you?" she mocked with a grin.

Ron was hurt. "Well, I kind of thought it would be Harry."

"Thanks mate!" Harry told his friend.

"Pull-ease!" Nevra snapped. "You two have gotten into way too much trouble. Just because Harry is a hero, does not mean he commands the same respect as Draco. Draco is a much better choice."

Harry shook his head. "Really Gin-uh-Nevra, are you sure about Malfoy?"

"Harry no one can always be absolutely sure of everything. If a person waits until they are, they might miss out all together. Yes I'm sure I love Draco and he assures me of the same. No, I'm not sure what the future holds for us, but I don't care. I'm completely happy for once in my life. I had hoped you would want that for me and you would understand."

"But weren't you happy before you left?" Ron asked.

"No, I wasn't. What the two of you did at the game was the final straw. I could not take being babied anymore. Yes, I understand you only have my best interests at heart, but you have to allow me to grow up sometime."

"But that's just it. You grew up too fast for us." complained Harry.

"Harry, you of all people should understand about having to grow up well before your time. I had to grow up my first year when I was dealing with Tom. I may be able to control my mental growth, but the physical works on it's own. It took you two four years to notice Hermione was a girl at the Yule Ball. With me it was six."

"We just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Ron added.

"I understand, but I've been hurt plenty of time before. I was hurt when Tom turned on me. I was hurt when Colin couldn't love me the way I wanted him to because he realized he was gay. I was hurt when you couldn't love me like I did you for so many years. I was hurt in the battle, yet I still made it out. But most of all I was hurt when the people I cared about most wouldn't let me be me. You can't always keep me under your robes. I can handle being hurt, what I can't handle is having you two mad at me for finally asserting  
myself."

"Really, we're not angry. Just more shocked than anything else. That was a lot to throw at us all at once. However I am glad you were open and up front with us. We appreciate your honesty and will try to give you some space. Won't we Ron?" Harry nudged the pouting red head. Ron crossed his arms and huffed.

"_Won't we Ron?"_

"I suppose so."

"Oh I love you guys! I hate it when we fight." she squealed, jumping up to hug them.

"So what about Malfoy?" Ron asked as she sat back down.

"Ron, can you honestly tell me a guy you WOULD approve of being with me?"

"No."

"Exactly." she said.

Harry had to add his own comment. "Yeah well just know that if he messes with you, he's dead. Head Boy or not, the same for those new friends of yours. Deal?"

"Deal." she said crossing her heart. "Since we're friends again, do you want to hear a secret?"

"No more surprises!" Ron screamed, covering his ears.

"No, it's about how Bill ended up in St. Mungo's." This caught the attention of her boys, who were very interested to see how she would tell this one.

"Bill was attacked by a quintaped in Scotland!" Ron smarted off.

"No he wasn't. On Friday night we all went to The Club. I was on my way to the loo and I spotted Bill trying to pick up a girl." Colin and Dennis were fit to bursting, while Ron interjected.

"He's got a part veela for Merlin's sake! Why would he want to pick up some pure blooded skank in a club?"

That broke whatever hold the Creevy brothers had on their hysterics.

Nevra pouted. "She was very lovely! Anyway, he offered to buy her a drink and she politely refused, but he wouldn't be denied. He began to get nasty and was spotted by the bouncers. They threw him out, sowing him how much they insisted upon his leaving."

"Bill got beat up by a couple of bouncers?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes, he lied to everyone so Fluer wouldn't murder him. They may bot be officially going out, but she still has him wrapped. In all fairness, he was very drunk and wasn't himself."

"My brother was shut down and beat up in the same night. I am so ashamed." Ron shook his head in disgust.

"So he didn't see you there?" Harry asked.

"No, if he did he didn't recognize me."

"Well you do look completely different." he pointed out.

"Harry, the only thing I've done is change my hair color and add a few "accessories" here and there, but I'm still me. You just never paid that much attention."

"Yes I did! I mean, um, okay maybe it was a little too weird to check out my best friends little sister. Although, since we're all airing our dirty laundry, I must admit I had no problem oogling you at the station. Until I knew it was you, that is." he blushed.

"Harry!" Ron punched him in the arm.

"What, I thought we were being honest?" he said, rubbing his arm.

"She's your bloody SISTER!"

"Technically she isn't and I didn't know who she was!"

"Clam down you two. I wasn't completely honest with you. Ron, you may want to cover your ears again." Nevra said with a sigh.

"Why? The only thing that could surprise me now was if you were pregnant by Malfoy!"

"Ron!" Harry returned the punch.

"Well she's done everything else I could never see my baby sister doing!"

"No Ron, it's related to Harry–"Nevra began.

"You knocked up your own sister? You're dead Potter!" Ron made to strangle Harry, but Harry's lightening fast seeker reflexes caught his freckled hands while Dennis restrained him.

"Ron! That's not what I meant! Now sit down and behave!" Dennis let go of Ron and he fell back into his seat.

Nevra continued, "The girl Bill was hitting on was ME."

"WHAT?" Harry bellowed.

"I never thought my own brothers would be so in to incest!" Ron looked like he would cry.

"No Ron, I told you he didn't know it was me."

"Well why did you let him get thrown out?" Harry asked.

"I didn't, Draco did."

"And you didn't stop him?" Ron was getting angry again.

"Draco had no idea who I was either. He saw me fighting with Bill and came over with his bouncers to help. I only thought they would throw him out, not hurt him."

"At least now I don't feel so bad." Harry brightened up, while everyone but Ron laughed. He still bore a look of disgust and contempt.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Oh come on Ron, you can't tell me you didn't do a double take when you first saw her!"

"No I did not! I have enough sense to know my own sister!"

At this Colin couldn't resist. "Yeah, that's why you asked her for confirmation of your name, right?"

Ron's mouth dropped making everyone laugh even harder. He knew he was caught. "Fine, but I'm sorry and so is Harry. Right Harry?"

"What do I have to be sorry for?"

"Because it's wrong to oogle your sister!"

Dennis, like his brother, could also not pass up a perfect opportunity. "Ron, Harry clearly pointed out that he is not related to either her or you. That being said, he can oogle Nevra at will."

Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"He most certainly will not! I'll sic Draco on him!" Ron bellowed.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" she mocked from their earlier conversation. "And what makes you think I'd let him harm my knight in shining armor?"

Harry's grin grew even wider as he beamed at her choice o words. She was just saying that to irritate Ron.

"I helped!" Ron whined.

"Sure you did. Anyway, I'm flattered you both thought I was attractive."

"So does that mean I can continue to oogle you?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No."

"But I thought we'd been through all this?"

Nevra got up and stuck her finger in his face. "If you had the good sense to notice I was a girl two years ago when I was still infatuated with you, then yes you could oogle me now. However, you wasted your shot and now I'm with someone else. I don't think–"

She was interrupted when Harry grabbed her hand, twisting it over.

"What is that?" he demanded, indicating the signet ring on her left hand.

"It's a ring, doofus." she snorted.

"That is not just any old ring. That is a Malfoy ring and it's on your engagement finger. Please don't tell me you're going to marry him!"

"What?" Ron screamed, jumping up to grab her hand.

Dennis and Colin also got to their feet. Dennis gave Ron a stern look and spoke softly. "Ron, do you remember what we discussed earlier?"

Nevra was gobsmacked as the red fury drained from her brother's face. He gently let go of her hand and returned to his seat. She looked from Harry to Dennis, Harry shook his head "no" and Dennis mouthed "later".

Colin pulled her back to her seat. "Now princess I believe you were about to explain something to Harry?"

"Yes, Harry this is a Malfoy ring and yes Draco gave it to me. But no, we are not engaged. I normally wear it the other way around to make it a "W", but in my rush this morning I guess I didn't pay attention."

"But why would he give you something like that? What did you do for him?"

"Nothing Harry, what are you implying?"

"I think you know."

"Now see here Potter, you're out of line and way off track." Colin warned, for he was no longer entranced by Harry either.

"Harry, you know Draco has an insane fortune. He likes to spoil me."

"That's not how Malfoy is though. He never willingly gives something for nothing."

"Draco is not how you remember him, Harry."

"Funny, he sure acted the same to me."

"What did you expect him to do? You were acting like children! If you really look back, he was a lot more civil than he used to be."

"He called me Dumbledore's puppet!"

"And? You used to hold that position in high regard if I remember correctly."

"Point taken."

"Good. Now if you two can behave, I'll tell you about my adventures while I was away."

"Oh! I want to tell them about the fights with Draco!" Dennis begged.

"Well then I get to tell them about him running her down!" Colin quipped.

Seamus finally joined in the conversation. "I want to tell them about Draco's balls!"

"Fights, running you down, balls? What had Malfoy been doing to you?" Harry was lost.

"Seamus is slightly confused. Get comfy it's a long story and a long ride."

Two hours later they were all discussing the loss of Hermione. Talking about it really seemed to help the boys. Ron's heart was crushed, but it inflated slightly when Nevra told him about Luna's crush on him. Harry wanted to know who liked him, but Nevra couldn't think of anyone.

"I know someone that fancies you Harry." Colin said.

"Really, who is she?"

"I didn't say it was a she per say..."

"You mean it's a guy!" Ron blurted out.

"Yes Ron that is the opposite of a girl, now isn't it?" Nevra snapped.

Ron crossed his arms again. "I may love you, but I don't have to like you!"

"I love you too, ickle Ronnikins!" she blew him a kiss.

"Strike that. I LOATHE you!"

"So really who is he?" Harry asked impatiently.

Colin was taken aback. "Do you honestly want to know? I didn't think you  
were–"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked." Harry interrupted before Colin could finish his sentence. The two locked eyes for a moment before Colin nodded and continued.

"He came to me at the end of last term since Dennis and I were the only ones publically out in the open. There are many other gay people, yes I said people meaning both sexes, at Hogwarts. They simply choose to keep their sexual orientations private." He narrowed his eyes on Harry. "Anyway, he told me he had fancied you for some time and he wanted to ask if I was still pursing you before he gave it a go."

"You fancied Harry?" Ron spit out.

Harry turned a bright scarlet and smiled sheepishly at Colin.

"Ron, has your brain been working at all or has your body just been on auto-pilot for the last six years?" Nevra snipped.

"I take it back, I don't love you at all!"

"I told him Nevra and I both had put our dreams of being with you behind us and he had my full support to pursue you. Unfortunately, he is rather shy and gets nervous easily, so I doubt he's ever approached you about it. Especially after what happened in the department of mysteries."

Harry was deep in thought. "But the only students there were me, Ron, 'Mione, Nevra, Luna and...Oh!"

"Right you are old chap." Colin smirked.

"What? Who is it?" Ron begged to be let in on the news.

"Ron, you were there!" Nevra yelled.

"It's not me! I'm not gay! No offense guys."

"Do you just get thicker by the minute?" she retorted.

"Alright, that's it! I'm disowning you!"

"Oh Ron shut-it!"

"But who is it?"

"He may not remember," Harry began, "After that brain got hold of him, he still has trouble with things like memory and thinking before he speaks."

"Yeah, it's all the brain's bloody fault!" Ron yelled quickly in his own defense. He promptly clapped a hand over his mouth and everyone laughed.

"Ron, Colin's talking about Neville." Harry said quietly.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes. He confided to me that he felt a special bond with Harry."

"A bond?" Harry asked. Did Colin know about the prophecy too?

"Yes, he explained it all to me that night. You two were born in the same week, both the first children in your families. Your parents both fought Voldemort three times and you were both considered orphans growing up. Both of you had good reason to want to kill Voldemort and neither of you were ever fully excepted by your peers. You were considered outcasts because your greatest fears were always on display to the world. The two of you knew the feeling of humiliation well and the feeling of loving someone that can't be there to return that love. For Neville it's his parents, just like for you it's Sirius. Neville has been in awe of you ever since you stood up to Malfoy and risked getting expelled to get his rememberall."

"I never thought about it like that. We really are alike, huh?"

"Yes, you are. Neville just couldn't tell you. He told me he wanted to and was planning on it, but at the same time you had your vision and you know what happened after that." Nevra supplied.

"You knew?" Ron asked.

"Of course I did. We did go to the Yule Ball together. He spent the whole night staring at Harry, squashing my feet in the process."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly thought it was obvious. But then again, I do have two best friends that are gay. I could just see it better I guess."

"True." Harry said. "It's no wonder he was so upset over dropping the prophecy. He was very brave though, the way he killed Bellatrix LeStrange for what she did to his parents."

"Neville killed Bellatrix?" Ron asked in disbelief.

At that moment the train pulled into Hogsmede station and the students began to disembark. Everyone silenced as they walked to a carriage. When they were all packed in and waiting to go, Harry resumed the conversation.

"Yeah, you were still out of it from the brain attack. It was just after she hexed Sirius, causing him to fall into the Netherworld. She did a disarming charm to get my wand and put me under the cruciatus curse. Neville couldn't stand to see someone suffer the same fate as his parents. He dropped Hermione's unconscious body to the ground and cast the killing curse on Bellatrix. He then enerviated me and gave me back my wand. He picked up 'Mione and said he was going to look everyone else, but not before he told  
me to kill that bastard for the both of us."

Dennis was slightly lost. "But why didn't The Daily Prophet report that Neville killed Bellatrix instead of Voldemort?"

"Because if his parents condition could ever be reversed, he didn't want them to know what he did."

Now it was Ron's turn to be lost. "Why? Wouldn't they be honored their son avenged them?"

"No. Neville's grandmother instilled in him the same beliefs his parents held. To always live by the side of the light and to always do the right thing. It was how his parents would have wanted him to be. But Neville's  
rage and hatred overtook him, causing him to do the unthinkable. He avada kedavra'd Bellatrix instead of stunning and binding her for the aurors. He knew his family would be ashamed that he even thought of using one of the unforgivables , let alone actually performing the worst one. It would kill them, not to mention he would get a life sentence in Azkaban for it."

The carriage shook as the thestrals began the long trek to the castle.

Dennis was intrigued. "Why weren't you punished for killing Voldemort? Aside from the fact you saved my race."

"You were too young back then to know all of the details. You know Professor Trelawney, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, when Dumbledore went to interview her for the job a few months before I was born, she made a real prediction. The memory of it was stored in the department of mysteries. Voldemort wanted it because it contained information pertaining to his destruction. That is what the final battle was over."

"What did the prophecy say?"

"Trelawney predicted that the boy who would defeat the dark lord would be born at the end of July to parents who had defied him three times."

"But that could have been you or Neville!" Dennis shouted.

"Exactly, but Trelawney went on to say Voldemort would mark the boy as his equal. And that the boy would have powers the dark lord has never seen. She finished it by saying that neither one of us could live while the other one survived, meaning one of us had to kill the other."

"So the mark is your scar?"

"Not entirely. Did you know Tom Riddle was a half blood?" Nevra visibly shivered. "Sorry love."

"No, I didn't."

"Most people don't. Neville is a pure blood, while I am a half blood. Tom hated his muggle father for what he did to his mother and that hatred spread to all muggle born's. He chose me, the half blood like him, over Neville as the threat. But he didn't count on my Mum sacrificing herself to save me out of love. That's the most powerful and purest of all magic. When he tried to kill me, he inadvertently transferred some of his powers to me. Because of the mixture of light and dark magic, I was able to defeat him, though only a  
toddler. But I did not destroy him, I merely killed his body. His soul survived because of a dark spell he used long ago that was supposed to never let him die permanently. With his soul still thriving, he was able to live a half-life through other host bodies."

"So he tried to avada kedavra you when you were a baby and it didn't work. Have you ever tried it?"

"Yes. We both cast the curse at the same time the night of the tri-wizard championship when Cedric was killed. Our wand are brothers, or rather they contain a unique core. A phoenix feather provided by Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. He only gave the two to Mr. Ollivander, so the man knew they would go to great wizards. The wands would not work against one another. No one knows I cast it besides Dumbledore, otherwise I would be in Azkaban. But in the department of mysteries, I had grown into my powers of light & dark and learned to harness them. I was able to kill Voldemort and his soul for good."

"But the only person with that kind of raw power to do that is..."

"Dumbledore." Harry finished for Colin. "That's how he defeated Grindewald, the dark lord before Voldemort."

"Why couldn't he destroy Voldemort too? Why did it have to be you?" Colin asked.

"Because it took all of Dumbledore's raw power to defeat Grindewald. Sure he can still do bits of wandless magic and he is quite gifted in legilimency, but he has little raw power left. He certainly could handle his own, but he could not defeat Tom permanently. That was my destiny to fulfill."

"So are your powers gone too?" Dennis wondered aloud.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"Awww, come on! You can't not tell us!" Dennis begged.

"Sorry Dennis, I am forbidden to reveal if I do or do not still have special powers left."

"Well then you must still have them, otherwise it wouldn't be forbidden knowledge." Colin said matter-of-factly.

Nevra spoke up to save Harry some breath. "Not necessarily 'Lin. If Harry does still have powers, many people would try to capture him and harness his powers for all sorts of things. If he doesn't, think of all the unknown death eaters left out there that would try to kill him for what he did to Voldemort."

"I guess I didn't think of it like that. Sorry I bugged you Harry." Colin responded.

"No problem, mate. It's my burden to bear alone."

"You mean you two don't know either?" Colin was aghast as he looked from Nevra to Ron.

She answered, "No, not even Dumbledore knows. His powers can not penetrate through Harry."

"So Harry is more powerful than Dumbledore?" Dennis questioned.

"Not in so may words, but yes in a way. Harry and Dumbledore each have/had their own unique powers. They are both very powerful, to say the least, but in different ways. Even if Harry no longer had all of it, he is still unmatched by Dumbledore. Dumbledore carries only pure light magic, while Harry bears magic from both sides, not choosing one. Rather he has a gray mixture inside of him that is purely unique to him alone." Nevra explained.

"That's wicked cool!" Dennis blurted out and Harry smiled.

"Dennis if I could have given it to you, I gladly would have. But you would have given right back! I may or may not still be awesome, but I still get treated like a child. Well, I am technically still underage, but you would think a wizard of my caliber would get a little more respect. But nooooo, all thanks to Dumbledore I'm treated just like everyone else!" Harry faked a pout before they all burst out laughing.

As they finally quieted down, the carriages stopped in front of the castle.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Ron yelled, jumping out of the buggy.

"Is that all you ever think about? Food?" Harry mocked.

Nevra lagged behind at the thought of Dumbledore's announcement before the feast. She was nervous and Colin, being Colin picked up on it instantly.

"Nevra what's wrong? It's not Draco is it?"

"No. I'm not allowed to say, but you'll find out after the sorting ceremony I expect."

"There was no perfects meeting with McGonagall was there?"

"No, there wasn't. I didn't mean to lie but I promised not to tell. Dumbledore will let everyone know soon enough."

"Everyone? That big huh? Well,l I can't wait for this."

"I can." Nevra muttered, but Colin had already left to catch up with Harry. He had many questions to ask the boy in private.


	9. 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The six Gryffindors made their way past the main stairs and towards the great hall, stopping frequently to greet acquaintances along the way. Nevra was corralled by an eager crowd of curious students up against the sapphire filled hour glass that sorted the house points for Ravenclaw. They all wanted to ask about her new look. Colin noticed she was no longer behind him and broke through the horde to save his friend. Grabbing her wrist, they walked arm and arm through the double doors into the candle lit great hall. They spotted Harry and Ron at the head of the long Gryffindor house table. Since they and Seamus were now seventh years, they moved up to adopt their new position. Nevra and Colin sat on Harry's side opposite Seamus and Dennis. Dean Thomas sauntered in behind them minutes later, giving Nevra a double take and a nervous "hello" before sitting next to Seamus.

He had always secretly regretted dumping her for Parvati Patil last year. Although they were still together, he hadn't realized how much baggage came with Parvati, namely Lavender. It was common knowledge that Lavender Brown was in love with Parvati and the pair were scarcely ever seen apart. Many wondered if there was a hidden relationship between the two. The only person that knew for sure was Hermione, seeing as how she was their roommate. But Hermione never gave anything away and Dean was unsure of his girlfriends  
sexual escapades besides their own. There was also considerable speculation about Parvati's twin sister Padma because she had never showed a confirmed interest in either sex. She was a true Ravenclaw, all absorbed in her studies, saying there was no time for such frivolity. Apart from her sister blackmailing her into being Ron's escort to the Yule Ball, she was never seen in the company of anyone besides Parvati and her books.

The rest of the house tables began to fill and Nevra spotted Draco and Blaise at the hall's entrance. As they started into the room, it seemed their entire house had waited for it's superiors before gracing the great hall  
with their presence. The diplomatic duo took up the same positions as Harry and Ron , however non of the other Slytherins sat until gestured to by Draco. He really was the King of Slytherin! After witnessing the odd  
spectacle of worship, Nevra was impressed to say the least. She tried to catch her love's eyes, but he was fixated on the head table. Following his gaze, she saw Dumbledore stand and call the student body to order.

Professor McGonagall came out with the old stool and sorting hat, while the students new to Hogwarts filed in behind her. The usually small ceremony was considerably longer this year. Since there was no longer a threat to the school from dark wizards, there were several transfer students from other magical academies, beside the crop of firsties. Each house gained a few transfers, along with first years. Everyone's stomachs grumbled as the hat and stool were put away. Dumbledore once again called attention and began the start of term notices. All eyes and ears were on the Headmaster with the exception of Nevra, who was plotting a rash escape. Draco noticed this and sent her a wink, complete with smirk, and mouthed for her to pay attention.

Asshole.

Dumbledore's voice, although soft, still filled the hall. "The forbidden forest is still forbidden, hence the name, and the ever growing list of things not allowed can be found on Mr. Filch's door. As many of you have  
noticed, Miss Hermione Granger is no longer with us. Due to her recent discoveries, she has been accepted at the prestigious Salem Witches Academy in America to continue with her research."

Harry and Ron scowled in disgust over the lie, but they knew it had to be done. It saved them from a lot of grief over answering questions about their lost friend.

"On a brighter note, I would like you all to congratulate your new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy."

The great hall erupted in cheers from the Slytherins at their King's accomplishment. The other houses soon joined suit, though with a great lack of enthusiasm, out of respect.

"I hope you will all give him the respect and appreciation he deserves for earning such an honor. Finding our Head Girl this year proved to be a challenge, to say the least. As Miss Granger is no longer with us, we  
naturally moved on to other prospects. However, those who were extended the offer politely refused."

At this, Hannah Abbott turned as red as her hair and tried to hide under the table. Nevra thought this was a good idea and began to slink downward herself. Colin took note of her actions. Whatever McGonagall had said certainly must be big news, if she was acting like this. He turned his attention back to the Headmaster for answers.

"With no other seventh years girls qualified to fill the position, Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall and I decided to move down to the sixth year girls."

This caused a thunderous uproar of chatter, as it was well known how few sixth year girls were at Hogwarts. Nevra could only wring her hands in anticipation as a hush went over the crowd and Dumbledore continued.

"As I said, we have offered the honor of being Head Girl to a very qualified and talented sixth year and she has gracefully accepted the position. However she will no longer be a sixth year, she will be elevated to  
seventh."

Yet again, the students burst into hysterics at his revelation.

"SILENCE! If I am not allowed to finish, it shall only delay the feast, and I for one am rather famished."

An ovation of "Sorry Professor" was heard around the hall.

"Our new Head Girl received such high scores on her O.W.L.'s and is held in such regard by her fellow classmates, we feel it necessary she be placed in all seventh year classes. She will of course graduate this year, early for her age, and we expect great things from her in the future. She should be given the utmost respect for she certainly deserves such an honor for her achievements. It is my pleasure to present to you, newly made seventh year and Hogwarts Head Girl, Miss Nevra Weasley." Dumbledore was grinning from ear  
to ear and began to applaud.

A gasp spread throughout the hall as realization of who he was talking about sunk in.

Before she could be hounded, the Headmaster shouted a hasty, "Tuck in!" and the hose tables were encompassed in a feast. Harry and Ron were looking at her with their mouths agape, while Dennis and Colin were smothering her with kisses.

"I thought I said no more surprises, little missy! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked in awe of his baby sister.

"I promised McGonagall that Dumbledore could make the announcement. It was a secret."

"I'll say! So the Prince and Princess are going to rule the school together than?" Harry chirped, casting Draco a glance.

"I suppose you could say that." she answered.

"Imagine Ron, our little girl doing better than the two of us combined!" Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't remind me, it's too embarrassing. But now Percy has less to brag about and rub in my face. He and Mum will simply go nutters over this."

"I didn't even think about that! I suppose McGonagall has already sent them an owl. I promise I will not be as insufferable as Percy."

"I don't think anyone can be as bad as Percy was!" Harry kidded before shoveling food in his mouth.

They all laughed as they filled their plates high. Nevra was scarcely able to eat for the students coming to congratulate and speak to her. When Ron had finished off the last pudding, Dumbledore announced it was time to retire to their houses. The prefects left first to escort the houses back to their common rooms and give the passwords. Nevra and Draco hung back to wait for Professor McGonagall. She had to show them their new dormitories. As they walked the hall of the sixth floor, she rattled off their required duties and expectations.

"Of course, you will do nightly rounds to ensure students are not breaking curfew. You may take, but not give house points and you may also issue detentions as you see fit. I trust you to follow the rules and not make any exceptions for your friends, especially those late night escapades. They are students just like the rest and do not deserve special treatment. Both of you should be familiar with the locations of all the entrances to the different house common rooms, as you will be returning and showing new students there. The passwords are as follows: Gryffindor-canary creams, Slytherin-pepper imps, Hufflepuff-chocolate frogs and Ravenclaw-sugar quills. I'll give you three guesses as to WHO picked those." she quirked, while rolling her eyes. "There will also be many more Hogsmede weekends this year. Mr. Malfoy I have already gotten the Headmaster's permission for you to venture to Hogsmede to oversee the finishing construction of your  
business during the week. But it will only be after classes and you must still complete all of your duties. Oh, and you will need an escort."

Draco was taken off guard by that. "An escort, Professor?"

"Why yes, what if something should happen to you? You can not go alone. You will be escorted by your fellow head, Miss Weasley."

"He will?" Nevra asked, expressing a truthful look of surprise.

"Of course, you will. Seeing as how no one else can keep control over him and make him behave." she replied with a wink and an evil grin.

"You've been speaking with my cousin I see." Draco smirked.

"Mr. Zabini and I share a passion for transfiguration. Something about the two of you may have come up in our discussion on the train. Never fear, I will not let your secret out, I'll leave that challenge to you two. However, I am happy to hear of such wonderful news. This will certainly be helpful in fulfilling your plans this year to unite the houses. Ah, we're here."

She stopped in front of a large portrait of a blossoming meadow surrounding a small pond. As they approached, Nevra was startled by a loud flapping of wings. A large phoenix appeared beside the water's edge and nodded it's head to them.

"This is Eglamour and he will be the one protecting entrance into the tower. Although he cannot speak, he can understand and shake his head in acknowledgment. You may choose a password now, Miss Weasley, for this is your new home."

"Hello, Eglamour. I am Nevra Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy."

Eglamour sang a few soft notes in greeting.

"I would like the password to be...Sugar Coated Fate." Eglamour nodded his understanding and swung open to revel her new dormitory. Draco raised his eyebrows at her choice of words, but chose to say nothing.

As they stepped through the portrait hole, the room illuminated in candlelight and a fire sprung from the leftover ashes in the hearth. Because the Head Dorms were two of many towers in the castle, the enormous room was completely round. The walls were constructed in a bright white marble and were covered with the portraits of past Head Girls. Nevra rationalized they must have permanent sticking charms on them in order to hang on the circular surface of the walls. She spotted Penelope Clearwater's portrait and said "hello". Penelope returned her greeting and welcomed her. Percy had married his sweetheart shortly after graduation and they were both currently working for the ministry. Penelope excused herself to visit the family portrait at  
home to spread the good news. Nevra liked the older girl well enough, even if she was a female version of Percy. At least she could have someone to talk to.

The floors were done in the same marble and had several crimson area rugs spaced out over them. A six foot high, five foot wide fireplace was sunk into the left side of the room, surrounded by two overstuffed crimson  
couches and matching armchairs. In between the fireplace and the seating was an ample sized coffee table in a deep rich mahogany. It had a carving of a lion on it's top and was covered by a glass slab, so as to protect it. Above the mantle was a grand silver guilt mirror and several extravagant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The other side of the room contained a massive mahogany desk, with a matching carving and glass topper. Behind that was a very regal looking high-backed chair made of crimson velvet that reminded Nevra of a throne. Stacked neatly on it's top were her new seventh year texts. Dumbledore must have sent for them. Surrounding the desk and a great portion of the room were nine foot bookcases filled to bursting with  
tomes of literature. McGonagall noticed her stare and decided to explain.

"These are exact replicas of all the books in the library, including the restricted section. The founders believed the school Heads should not have to be bothered with going to the busy library and possibly not being able to access what they needed. This year will be full of work and these will certainly come in handy, especially if you are working late into the night, as I am sure you will be on more than one occasion."

She led them to the rear of the room and stopped before a long table, set with eight chairs. Nevra thought it looked like a dining table. Professor McGonagall pointed to a floating rope of gold thread at the head of the  
table.

"This will summon a house elf to you immediately. As I said, you will have ever changing schedules and may be in need of food, blankets, new firewood, laundry and other random things at odd hours. This is here to assist you, so please do not abuse it." Both students nodded their understanding and the Professor headed behind the table to a spiraling marble staircase. There were three landings, each only having one door. McGonagall explained that they were three bedrooms, the topmost being the grandest. The other two were  
to be used by research assistants or guests periodically so the Head Girl did not feel so isolated.

"I trust you are competent enough in transfiguration to decorate as you see fit. Many girls have made the lower rooms un-slept in, into potions labs, dueling arenas, astronomy towers, divination quarters and an ice rink. I must discourage the latter due to the constant need of freezing charms. We had quite a mess several years back that I'd rather not see repeated." Professor McGonagall huffed as the party reached the top landing and the final door.

They stepped in to an ivory palace. The entire room was bathed in the soft color, from the marble floors to the draperies. To the right side of the room was a gigantic armoire, a vanity, a chest of drawers and a smaller desk and chair than the one downstairs. Beyond that was a set of glass doors, presumably leading to the bath. The entire opposite side of the room was consumed by a monumental brass canopy bed. It had three small steps leading up to it so one did not have to jump and hope they land on the mountain of  
frilly pillows. The sheets and duvet were a silky satin that would feel wonderful against one's skin. On the left of the bed was a night stand and to the right was a full size mirror. The walls were bare, so the occupant could have some privacy, but did not look barren. They instead held candelabra, bathing the room in soft light. The ceiling was a beautiful mural of unicorns frolicking amongst fairies in a glen. Professor McGonagall walked over beside the armoire and twisted the candle stick in the sconce above it.

Nevra and Draco were surprised as the marble wall faded away to reveal a small balcony. It was situated just under the steeple of the tower and overlooked the lake. There was a small breakfast table and chairs, as well  
as a settee, and a telescope was positioned on the northern wall. Nevra stole a glance at Draco, but he was looking to the north at a very similar tower balcony. That must be his tower. Nevra thought she could grasp the stars from here, but the magic was broken by Professor McGonagall ushering them  
out. They still needed to see Draco's room quickly before returning to their houses to law down the law, as it were.

Draco's room was just down the hall a ways from her own. The Professor stopped by another large portrait. This one was a close up of the forest ground and a large bramble of twigs and leaves, presumably a nest. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to alert the portraits occupant of their arrival. After several seconds, nothing happened.

Rolling her eyes, she shouted, "THURIO!" A rustling was heard and the nest began to move as a shrewd voice countered, "What do you want, you old bat?"

Draco and Nevra stifled a laugh, but McGonagall was unaffected by the jab.

"Thurio, the new Head Boy and Girl are here. Your tower is to be used for our new head boy Draco Malfoy. I would appreciate it if you would greet them and accept the password he gives you." she pursed her lips into a thin line, awaiting his appearance.

When he did sit up from his nest, Nevra lost her composure. It seemed that Thurio was a rather fat jarvey. She poked Draco who was not amused by his guard's species.

"Is it time for that crap again? I was just having a long lie in before I was so rudely awakened by your wrinkleyness. So, you're the new butt-squirt, eh?" asked Thurio as he eyed Draco up and down. "What happened to your hair? Did she cast a bleaching hex on you for oogling her goodies or what? Not that I wouldn't mind enduring a hex for such a treat."

Nevra was shocked at his brass and Draco was seething.

"Thurio, that will be quite enough. Now I believe Mr. Malfoy needs to give you a password."

"Whatever. So are you still shagging that old codger Dumble-dork on the quidditch pitch?"

Professor McGonagall had a very bright blush creeping up her neck, rather it was from embarrassment of the truth or anger, the two students were unsure as they politely closed their mouths.

"I said that was enough! Mr. Malfoy, if you please!" she snapped.

"Could we not find a more "suitable" portrait to guard my dorm?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but Thurio is the only one available that can ward off anyone with a few comments. I'm afraid besides Eglamour, they're the best we have and I will not let him guard Miss Weasley's rooms. Besides, I am sure you are quite capable of sparring with him. You may even enjoy it."

"You do have a valid point." turning back to Thurio who was currently giving him the finger, he said, "I wish the password to be "loss for words". Do you understand?"

"What that you are an ugly git or that you picked a stupid password?"

"Look here you over grown salad dodger! I asked you a direct question and I demand an answer you pathetic little beast!"

"Same to ya with brass knobs on you snarky scrote! And yeah, I heard you the first time."

Nevra and McGonagall were now laughing freely at the pair and Draco was enjoying a good fight. He needed his spirits lifted before addressing his house.

"Well, then open up!" he demanded.

"I ain't asked you for the password yet, you baltic bamstick."

"Well do you plan on doing so soon? As much fun as I'm having with you, I do have other matters to see to. Or do you plan to sit on your fat ass all day?"

"Fine, no need to insult my curvaceous figure. Password?"

"Loss for words." Draco sneered, so he was sensitive about his chubbiness, that would come in handy later.

McGonagall went through the open portrait first and Nevra raised an eyebrow at Draco's choice of password.

"What? No one will ever guess that!" He replied with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

McGonagall overheard this and was silently beside herself. The portrait guardians and their choice of password could not be more fitting. The three walked in to an identical version of Nevra's tower. The only differences were that where her room was white and crimson, Draco's was black and green. Where there were lions carved in her furniture, his held snakes, but the magnificent room was just as spectacular as hers.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is an exact copy of Miss Weasley's quarters so I should not need to show you around. If you will excuse me, I need to go prepare the students class schedules for tomorrow morning."

"Yes, of course Professor. Good night." Nevra replied.

"Good night to you both and please make haste to your common rooms to speak to your house, for it is getting rather late. I don't want students falling asleep in my classes tomorrow." with a nod, she left.

Making sure she was gone, Nevra threw her arms around Draco and kissed him. She nibbled his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he gladly welcomed her affection. He missed being in her arms and vowed to stay that way as much as possible.

"Get your bloody hands off my sister, if you please!"

The snogging duo jumped apart and whirled around the room, looking for Ron. But there was no way he could have gotten in here!

"Over here, my dear genius sister!" growled the voice again. She knew that voice well, and seeing as how they were in the Head Boy's dormitory and the portraits of past Head Boy's lined the walls...

"Percy!" she shouted.

"Took you long enough. So, you are to be a seventh year and the new Head Girl, eh?"

"Yes, Percy."

"And I see that Malfoy is the new Head Boy. However, Penelope failed to mention that the two of you were in a relationship."

"No one knows, except Ron, Harry and my friends, honestly Percy. Please don't tell Mum yet. I'd like her to get over Hermione first."

"Well, I suppose they will certainly keep this young man in line and in his toes. I worked very closely with your father Draco, and if you are anything like him, you are a fine man. I do hope that I will not have to kill you for hurting my only sister some time in the future. I rather liked Lucius and I hope I can feel the same about you. As for you young lady, no I will not tell Mum. With Hermione gone and your startling appearance, yes we've heard all about your phase, I will not add to her burden. Now I suggest you both leave and head to your respective houses. It was nice to meet you, Draco."

"Yeah, same here, I think."

"Bye, Percy!"

Draco took hold of Nevra's elbow and guided her out of the portrait. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was over.

"We need some large blankets to cover up him and his wife, or we'll never have any peace!" Draco whined.

"You do have a point. I had forgotten all about them, but if they're there than that means that...oh! I've got to get to Harry!"

"How can you think of Potter at a time like this? We need to figure out how to get them down, so we can have some "us" time uninterrupted by your family!"

"Draco, those portraits were of all the past Head Girls and Boys right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Harry's parents were Head Boy and Head Girl when they were here! He can finally see them for real and speak to them!"

"Holy Shit!"

"You'll do well to leave Harry Potter alone, if you want a peaceful year, young lady."

Nevra froze. She knew that voice, but why was he here? "Bill...?"

Draco was beyond worried at this point. "Who in the bloody hell is Bill?"

"Me!"

Draco finally spotted the portrait that Nevra was fixated on. It was of a tall man with a strong jaw and a long red ponytail down his back.

"You're that Weasley!"

"How good of you to notice. It took you long enough."

Nevra cringed at her brother's statement. She should have known it was him, how could she have forgotten he had been Head Boy? She also knew they were in trouble. The Weasley temper was not one to be reckoned with. Ron, Charlie and the twins inherited traits from their father. They all share a naturally  
easy-going attitude, though their eccentric ways get them in trouble, constantly, as well as their irresponsibility. However, when good and angry, they always choose fists first, questions later. Nevra and Bill were exact duplicates of their mother, both making people cower in fear at their words when necessary. Percy was, well Percy. He was an enigma that she assumed was adopted somewhere down the line, as he rarely lived in the present world, preferring to live primarily in his own. This lack of attention had gotten  
him in to trouble on more than one occasion.

Draco yelled back at Bill as he helped Nevra to her feet. "But why are you refusing to help your own sister and Potter?"

"First of all, I never want to hear you say a word about my sister. Don't even think about her, she has nothing to do with this. And as for Harry, I will not let the two of you play some kind of sick joke on him after all he's been through."

Draco was seething. "What do you mean she has nothing to do with this? Are you blind or just incredibly stupid? She's right here! And as much as I would normally love to get one up on Potter, even this would be too far."

Nevra was amazed at Draco's second admission of not going there with Harry. He really wasn't the man they had all thought.

"That girl beside you is no more my sister than Rita Skeeter is! I know full well she is your little slut from the club and thanks to the two of you, I had to lie to the people I love the most about why I ended up in the  
hospital!"

Nevra was beside herself. "You really have no clue who I am, do you?"

"Other than a troublemaker that hangs around the likes of him, no, and I don't care."

Draco was almost laughing at Bill's childish tone and mocking. "Did you not just hear your own brother Percy talking to us earlier?"

"I was away form my portrait visiting a friend, if you must know. I just got back." he snapped before crossing his arms.

Nevra had enough of this charade. "Bill, it's really me, Ginevra. I'm sorry about what happened at the club, but frankly you deserved it. You were acting like a complete ass, not to mention hitting on your own sister in  
public. If it had been any other establishment, the same thing would have happened if you acted that way."

"My sister would never be in a place like that, let alone look like you. I think I would know my own flesh and blood, better than the likes of you two."

That was it, he opened the gates of wrath. "Sod off, William Arthur Weasley! You don't know shit about me and never have! Not even Mum understands me. Now go home to the Burrow and visit the family portrait over the mantle in the family room. Ask Mum what Ginny has done to herself, how she looked  
today on platform 9 3/4!"

Portrait Bill's mouth fell open. "I don't know how you found out where my  
family lives or what is in our home, but I'm sure the ministry would be interested in the fact that a Malfoy and his trollop are spying on the home of a ministry official. However, just to prove you both wrong and get you out of here, I will go speak with my mother!"

He disappeared, but not before sticking his nose up in the air. Stubborn ass, maybe he was a bit more like Percy. When he was gone, Nevra turned to Draco.

"I can't believe this! How can he be so stupid?"

"Well, he is a Weasley."

Nevra reached back her hand to smack him and was in mid-strike when she saw him smirk at her. Asshole.

Smiling at her protectiveness over her family, he pulled her to him. "Princess, it's not your fault. He just refuses to believe what's staring him in the face. As for the club, he did deserve it and he would have been  
thrown out anywhere else, had he acted like that. Besides, you couldn't have told him, it would have blown your cover and caused more problems and we would have never had such a riveting discussion. It's his own fault if he's too stupid to recognize you."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "But YOU didn't know who me either, until I told you."

"Yes, but I am not a member of your family. It would be wrong to hit on my sister." She rolled her eyes at the cheap shot. "Besides, I honestly never paid much attention to you before."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, "Oh so just because I change a few things relative to my outer appearance and stand up to you for once, I'm now worthy of your precious attention?"

Draco's smirk never faltered at the question. "No, no it wasn't like that at all, smarty-pants. You were strictly forbidden to me before. Even if you were not surrounded by the trio of terror, my father would never have  
allowed it. Your appearance, I must admit was what first caught my eye initially. But it was the fact that you held no more fear for me than a dustbunny and that you refused to cater to me like all the rest, that held  
it. I've never met someone like you before. Someone who has such strong feelings and beliefs, who does everything with such a passion. You-"

"**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"  
**

"Oh shit, not again." She rolled her eyes and turned away from Draco to face her now irate eldest brother.

Draco looked interested. "You're named after your mother?"

"Later!" she hissed, as she awaited what grand things her brother had to say. When he said nothing, only stared at the pair in horror, she added, "So I take it you believe us now, eh?"

"Head Girl and a seventh year now, huh?" His tone was very flat. "Little Gin-bug isn't nearly as perfect as Mum and Dad think she is. Look at you, what have you done to yourself? And consorting with a Malfoy? Have you no family honor or pride? So I take it they know nothing about your little trips to a night club, then? Or the fact that you are obviously seeing Malfoy?" He smiled at his brilliance of having something on his sibling to hang over her head.

Any pity Nevra felt for Bill over being the cause of his injuries faded at that moment into pure anger. "Yes Mum and Dad know I was in the club with COLIN and DENNIS, and they don't care! No, they don't know about my relationship with Draco yet, but Percy wanted me to tell them myself, as it is no one else's business!"

"Oh, I think they need to know about this! Seeing as how you don't deserve the pedestal they've got you on right now."

Draco was staying out of this one. It was bad enough having one enraged Weasley to deal with, he didn't even want to think about attempting two. He was satisfies to sit back and watch the show, he might pick up a few things.

"They don't need to know shit right now! With all that's happened over the past week, this is the last thing they need. Let them have a moment of happiness in the midst of their grief, damn you! Although, I feel terrible for poor Fluer. I am sure she is still recovering from the shock of Hermione's framing attempt. Should she find out that her only love was in Malfoy's club, trying to commit incest, when he was supposed to be on his way to see her after a lengthy expedition to Egypt, she might do something drastic. She is very emotional right now, I'm sure, she may even try to kill herself after her heart completely breaks from this new shocker. And I think our loving, adoring family that rushed to your bedside as soon as they heard about your time of need, should be made aware that you lied to all of them. Especially Mum, who I know was up all night watching over and tending to her first born child!"

Nevra's face was as red with fury as her hair once was. Draco was impressed, to say the least. Especially seeing her use a Malfoy family favorite, blackmail. She would make an excellent Malfoy. Wait, did he just think of marrying Nevra? He did, and he didn't mind it. He smiled as he looked at her, "I love you!"

She gave him his own smirk, "Love you too."

Portrait Bill, however missed the exchange of mutual admiration. He was too lost in his sister's threats, no promises. He knew she would carry them out if need be and he did not need that. He tried to speak several times. But kept tripping over his words. "You, you, you-"

"Oh yes I would. Do not underestimate me, Bill." She stated, absolutely calm now. Draco beamed with pride at his deviously tactful and clever love. He looked to Bill and shook his head in agreement with Nevra. He had already learned his lesson. This caused her brother's eyebrows to shoot up and his face bore the  
confirmation he had suspected earlier. His baby sister, like their mother, was a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine, "he huffed, "I may live to regret this, but name your terms."

Nevra didn't hesitate for a moment. "Percy, Penelope, Ron, Harry and yourself all know about the relationship between Draco and I, as does his mother. Whether you approve or not, I could care less and will not do as you wish me to. As I have stated previously today, I am almost of legal age and that entitles me to be allowed to make my own decisions and suffer the consequences of my mistakes, should I make them. It is time I was my own person and not my family's paper doll anymore. You have my word that I will inform our parents at the appropriate time. This is not it, nor has there been a chance to previously. They do not need anymore scurries right now. As for you, I feel that you have dug yourself a large enough hole to never get out of. However, myself and my associates will keep your secret adventure and subsequent lies quiet if you do the same. Furthermore, your's, Percy's, and Penelope's portraits will all be removed from both dorms as soon as possible. It's bad enough dealing with the dynamic duo, we don't need the rest of my family breathing down our necks. Is this agreeable?"

Bill started to protest the removal, but he knew she needed some privacy and he didn't particularly want to look at Malfoy everyday. "Yes, I agree, but know this. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, he'll have six red furies and a raven to deal with."

Draco snorted and started to shoot his mouth off, but catching Nevra's pleading stare, he simply nodded.

"Now that everything is understood, where are James and Lily's portraits? They graduated just a few years before you, yet we can't seem to locate them." she asked.

"Well, you see the thing is-"he was cut off by the portrait being slammed open and a very pissed off Professor McGonagall tore through the room.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you are not off to a good start in your duties as school heads! I do believe I told you to address your houses thirty minutes ago! The first years are passing out from exhaustion on the floor! Why have you chosen to disobey a direct command from a teacher?"

Draco chose to let Nevra handle this one. McGonagall liked her way better than him.

"We're sorry Professor, we did not intend to disobey. You see, we were trying to leave, honest, but my brother's felt the need to hold us up for a round of twenty questions." She batted her eyelids and put on her  
I'm-so-innocent-couldn't-you-just-eat-me-alive face.

Professor McGonagall slapped a hand to her thin lips. "Oh, my goodness, how could we have forgotten? Well, it's no wonder with everything else that's happened. It never crossed my mind that they were here."

"Penelope too, Professor." Nevra reminded her.

"Yes, yes, I do apologize to you both. I will have the school elves remove them immediately. Now I really must insist that you go now, or we'll be levitating the first through third years to their beds all night."

Nevra stole a glance at Bill who shrugged his shoulders. She needed to know where the Potter's were, but she really did have to go now. He gave her an understanding look and said, "We'll resume this later."

They walked in silence to the main stairs, Draco splitting off to head towards the dungeons. Nevra followed McGonagall to the Gryffindor common room.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Nevra practically ran from Gryffindor and down the hall to Draco's tower. She stopped just in front of entrance to catch her breath. When she could speak, she yelled for Thurio. As per his usual, nothing happened.

**"THURIO!" **Nevra screamed with what little breath she had managed to regain.

There was a rustling in the nest as his round-ness appeared, running his eyes and scratching his underbelly.

"I knew you'd come back...they always come back to the Fur-Machine." He purred with a sly grin.

"Oh get over yourself and let me in! I have unfinished business to attend to. Loss for words!" Nevra almost stamped her foot like a child, already frustrated after only a sentence with the foul-mouthed creature.

"I didn't ask you for the password yet, little missy! You wait your turn! I want to talk to you first ab--" But he was cut off by freshly painted fingernails coming dangerously close to the oiled canvas he called home.

"Thurio, if you refuse to let me in, I shall do more damage to you than Sirius Black ever did to The Fat Lady! And they WILL NOT be able to repair you by the time I am through, you sad excuse for a guard!" Nevra was fuming now, hands in claw formation, inches from his chubby face.

Thurio said no more, he just sat there, a look of pure terror on his face. Mental note...do not mess with a woman in a hurry... He simply swung open and Nevra rushed inside. She crossed the room in a brisk walk to where she thought Bill's portrait had been. However when she rounded the desk and looked up to the wall, there was no portrait of her eldest brother. In it's place was a gilded and glass sconce. Panic began to set in and beads of sweat started to form on her brow as she craned her neck top the other side of the room for Percy's portrait. It too, had been replaced by a similar sconce. Nevra felt almost faint as she spun in a circle to scan the room. Seeing absolutely NO portraits of past head boys hanging on the circular walls, she couldn't handle it any longer. Her knees buckled and she slumped to the ground, soundlessly passing out.

Draco strutted down the hall to Nevra's room, quite proud of himself for his revival of the Slytherins. He half-expected to get handsomely rewarded by his princess for a job well done. At that he smirked, like only he could, and even managed to whistle out a merry little tune. He stopped suddenly when a whimper caught his attention.

"Is someone there?" He called out into the empty corridor.

"Sppp-ineless? Is that yyyou?" A small voice managed to muster.

"I don't know about spineless...I'm not the one stuttering. Who's there?"

"It is only me, you pigment-less freak." Replied the voice in a more snide tone.

"Thurio? I should have known. Why are you so upset? Not that I care really, but I can not have a guardian that is easily frightened. Shall I have you replaced, then?"

At that, Thurio arose from the sanctity of his nest an stood to his full height. "For your information, I am not normally shaken by the likes of those that roam this castle, however that hellcat of yours is, well... she's down right dangerous!"

"Hellcat? You mean Nevra? What was she doing here? Is she inside waiting for me?" This made Draco smile. Perhaps his lady had the same things on her mind as he did and could not wait for him to come to her. Kinky little witch she was.

"Wipe that mental image off your face, white-y. She wasn't coming here for you. She practically threatened to slash my portrait to bits if I didn't hurry up and letter her in. Something about unfinished business, or some nonsense like that." Thurio shrugged and added, "I wouldn't tick her off, if I were you. And from now on--"

Draco suddenly put it together and realized what the unfinished business was. Of course, who is always about? Potter. Ignoring his tower guard's rantings of more respect, Draco blurted out the password.

"And another thing..-- Now look, here. This is what I'm talking about. Just because you two are the new Heads, ya can't just got blurting out the password and deman--"

"If you do not open up this instant, I shall allow said hellcat full access to you and when she's done, it will be my turn to have a go. Do I make myself clear?" Draco threatened.

In silent response, Thurio swung open, only to resume his mumbling as he slammed himself shut. Draco ran in to the large interior of his tower, looking around for Nevra, but he did not see her.

"Nev? Are you in here love?"

In his third trip down the stairs, it hit him as to why his new home seemed so different...there were no longer any portraits of the head boys on the walls! This new revelation gave his tired legs a bit of a sprint. In a flash he was down the stairs and heading towards the position he thought the portrait of Nevra's brother was hanging. Just before he reached the table, he saw her, lying in a heap on the floor. He knelt down and took her head in his arms. Her soft breath came in whips on his face.

"Nevra? Princess, darling are you all right? Come on, you have to wake up now..." He spoke in low tones, caressing her face and gently shaking her. The shock of seeing every portrait gone must have really startled her. He continued trying to arose her as she suddenly put a hand to her head, moaning.

Nevra felt as if she had been hit by a nasty bludger. Her head was screaming in pain and she could not seem to focus her eyes for some reason. Someone was speaking to her, their words muffled by the poundings in her head. Someone, someone was hold her up as well, but who? She was walking back to her tower to have a snack before unpacking when she...when she remembered... Oh what was it that made her stop her initial plans for the evening? The person certainly had strong hands and a caring touch, not feminine, but not overly masculine either.

"C-c-c-olin?" She managed.

"No, love. It's me, Draco. What happened to you? How do you feel? I saw that the portraits were gone...is that what startled you so?" He asked in quick succession, rubbing her cheek.

Portraits? Startled? Nevra let out a low moan as the memory of the past half hour came rushing back to her. She had seen how all of the portraits had been removed and she just, collapsed, for lack of a better word. What was she to do now? What about Harry's parents? They were so close to getting some answers and now...

Hearing her moan again, Draco began to get worried. Was she hurt somehow? Should he take her to the hospital wing?

"Love, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Well, my head is exploding, but nothing serious. My feelings are hurt more than anything. I just really wanted to make something good happen for Harry, you know? And now that the portraits are gone, Merlin knows where, we may not find out." Nevra began to sob quietly into Draco's chest.

"Ssshhh. Don't cry Princess. We can ask McGonagall in the morning where the portraits have been moved to, then go and find your brother's. All is not lost, dear."

"Oh, of course! Goodness, where is my head?" She shook the aforementioned cranium, while attempting to stand up.

"Nevra, maybe it's too soon for you to be standing--here let me--" He began, as he reached out to take her arms.

"Draco, I have made enough of a fool out myself for now. I do believe I can manage simply standing on my own." She smart-mouthed, jerking herself upwards, only to find she had jelly legs. Thus, she promptly fell on her rear.

Draco stifled a giggle at her stubbornness. Boy, was she ever just like him, or what?

"Oh, bollocks!" She grumbled.

Draco simply shook his head at his love, while bending down to slide his arms under her now tender rear.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"I am carrying a weary princess to her chambers for the evening to retire. You have a full day of seventh year classes tomorrow, Head Girl. Not to mention, we must interrogate our Deputy Headmistress." Draco kissed her on the forehead and stepped out the portrait hole.

Meanwhile, there was a private plane flying somewhere over the middle of the Atlantic. A plane carrying very important cargo, very dangerous cargo. It's destination was unknown to it's passengers, only the captain had the slightest inkling of where to land...

Hermione Jane Granger awoke with a start. She had just had a horrible dream, but she could not make out the details. They were all so fuzzy and disorienting. Rubbing the crusted sleep from her eyes, she sat up to look around. The room was pitch black and she could tell she was lying in a leather bound recliner of some sort.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" She called softly into the darkness, unaware if she really wanted someone to answer her inquiry.

"Hermione? Is that you? Are you awake so soon?" A woman's voice called back to her.

Suddenly, a door creaked and the room filled with a dim light. Thus, it made the woman who appeared in the doorway only a shadow, her features unrecognizable. Hermione pulled whatever sort of blanket she had been using to cover herself, up to her chin like a child hiding from the bogeyman.

"Do not be frightened darling, Mummy's here." Cooed the now familiar voice of her mother. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she had been scared for nothing. "Yes, Mum. It was horrible."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I will just go back to sleep, if that's ok?"

"Of course, darling. Goodnight." Her mother kissed her forehead and tucked her back in.

Hermione let out a very audible yawn. "G'night, Mum."

Her mother exited the room quietly and shut the door, only to come face to face with her husband.

"Is she okay?" He looked so worried.

"She seems to be. Said she had a bad dream, but she didn't want to talk about it. Dumbledore said that this would happen. This and a lot more. I only wish we knew why this all happened." Mrs. Granger began to sob and her husband embraced her in his strong, loving arms.

"So do I, dear. So do I."

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his desk chair, thinking about all of the events that had transpired over the past few days. All of his plans, everything he had expected to see happen, had come crashing down before his eyes. Sybill Trelawney could never have predicted the evil that was now let loose upon the wizarding world. An evil that the old head master had believed to be contained, once and for all. He could have never of been more wrong.

He did not want to believe it at first, such as how Fudge did not want to believe in the return of Voldemort, just a short while ago. However, taking in to account of recent events...there could be no other explanation. And now, the ministry had thrown a wrench into the brilliant workings of a madman, stopping whatever it was he was trying to accomplish before it had time to take full effect. They may have thought they were doing right, stopping her like that, but Dumbledore had other thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to know more. No, he needed to know more. It was vital that he obtain every bit of information possible before trying to fight such an opponent; no matter what the risk or cost, they could not win blind. He thought long and hard, yet again, about his ultimate decision to defy the minister's wishes--thus, endangering the lives of those he cared most about. But it had to be done...it had to be done.

Dumbledore took a rather large gulp of brandy, before setting his withered face in his palms.

Sweet Merlin, what had he done?

Nevra gave a luxurious stretch before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She rolled over to get out of bed, but the usual warmth of the sun on her face was not there. Nor was the delicious smells of Aunt M cooking breakfast. Deciding she was still asleep, Nevra pinched her left arm. It hurt, a lot. Okay so she wasn't dreaming, but where was she exactly? Rubbing her eyes once more, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed but her feet did not touch the floor. Instead they dangled in the air like a small child's when sitting at the big table. Practically jumping off of the bed, she noticed just how dark the room was. After a feel and seek of the walls, her hands grasped what felt like large velvet draperies. She pulled hard and the room was suddenly bathed in bright sunlight. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the new hues of her surrounds, she took another scan of the room.

There was a gigantic bed, with a fireplace just as huge, and the room was bedecked in red and gold. The events of the past few days flooded her mind in quick succession and she then realized where she was; the head girl's tower. After reflecting a moment, she rationalized that Draco must have closed the drapes and tucked her in safely. Her arm was still throbbing from the self-inflicted boo-boo and she reached down to rub it. Her arm was bare. Looking down at herself for the first time, she noticed that she was wearing a light tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. Funny, she didn't remember putting on pajamas……..DRACO!

The man in question had risen much earlier than his lovelier counter-part and was already down in his own house common room. He was required to gather all of the students new and old, to explain what exactly happened on the first day of term. After the usual b.s., he then reminded them all to remember that nothing was the same anymore and to be on the alert for any sort of retaliation in relation to the house's newfound stance. They all agreed and began to form a line to trudge up from the dungeon depths to the great hall for breakfast.

Nevra showered quickly and threw on her new, form fitting school uniform and robes. She did a drying spell on her hair and left the unruly curls flowing down her back. There was unfortunately not a clock in her room and she had no idea what time it was. She could have very well missed leading Gryffindor to breakfast, let alone breakfast itself!

The raven-haired blur raced to her own common room, only to find it empty, save Colin, Harry and Ron.

"Merlin's beard! I missed them didn't I? Some head girl I am shaping up to be." She frowned.

"Nevra, what are you on about?" Colin questioned, as he strode over to comfort his friend.

"I missed gathering the Gryffindors for the run down of today's schedule and the trip down to breakfast."

Ron stifled a laugh, while Harry was the next to speak. "Gin—uh –Nevra, no one is even up yet. It not even 7:30. You haven't missed anything. The three of us got up early to have the common room to ourselves for a bit. That's all." he smiled.

"7:30? But why was my room basking in light when I woke up?"

"Well princess…….you are in an eastern facing TOWER, are you not?" Colin placated her with an ear to ear grin.

Nevra smacked a perfectly manicured hand to her forehead. This new and unexpected role she now filling would certainly take some getting used to. "I knew that, really I did. Wait a minute; why did you three need all of the common room to yourselves?" she quickly turned the focus around to the three early risers.

"I , we, that is—um---………Harry?" Ron stuttered. He never was a good liar, especially in the spur of the moment.

A definite blush crept up Harry's neck, as he looked to Colin for a rescue.

"Nothing that concerns you, nosy. Can't a group of friends discuss manly things together without the intrusion of an over-bearing woman? Unless of course, you want to hear all about the inner workings of the male body and it's reactions to—"

She cut Colin off lickity-split. "Okay! Okay! Sorry I asked! So am I allowed to join you now in order to wait on the other students?"

"Yes, of course. We were just finishing up actually. I do hope we have a decent schedule this term." Colin offered.

"You mean you hope you have loads of classes with the Slytherins in the off chance that you will pass Blaise on occasions other than meals." Nevra snickered.

"Well, yes. And don't tell me little miss SEVENTH year, that you are not looking forward to being in classes with Draco and these two!" he retorted.

"I almost forgot about that. My little sister being in my classes is just going to be weird……" Ron got a dreamy look on his face at the thought.

"Tell me about it, mate. Its like being followed all the time by the tattle tale." Harry pointed out. Nevra failed to notice the corners of his mouth turn up in a grin.

"I am not a tattle-tale!" Nevra huffed and almost stomped her foot.

This caused an uproar of laughter between the three boys, finally forcing Nevra to crack as well.

"OY! What's all this bloody noise down here, eh?" bellowed the familiar, albeit sleepy voice, of Dennis.

"Sorry sweetie. We were just discussing how odd everything seems to be and it will probably get even worse as the day wears on." Nevra explained as she gave her friend a good morning peck on the cheek.

"Hey! I didn't get one of those!" whined Harry.

"Yes, well you called me a tattle-tale didn't you?" she smirked.

"AHHHH! He is rubbing off on you already! No smirking! I forbid it woman! I see it enough on the face of Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin!" Ron was turning blue in his fury over the Malfoy-esque gesture, thus causing them all to laugh again.

Shortly thereafter, the housemates had all congregated in the common room and received a simple speech from Nevra. They then began the trek downstairs to breakfast. Nevra thought she could eat a thestral; she was famished after all of this. The Gryffindors were the last house to arrive in the great hall. Nevra displayed a prominent blush in being late as she motioned for them all to take their seats. Sitting at at the head of the table in between Harry and Ron, (she chose not to voice that this was the place Hermione had once held), she stole a glance at Draco. He noticed her eyeing him and sent her a wink, complete with smirk. Blaise saw the exchange and just rolled his eyes, all the while silently applauding the fact of Nevra's first goof up as head girl. She gave him the finger with a smile. Draco choked on his pumpkin juice. The poor boy would just have to suffer dehydration if she kept causing him to do that.

The food appeared in the center of the long house tables as Professor McGonagall passed out the class schedules to all of the students. As per his usual routine, Dumbledore had paired up the Slytherins with the Gryffindors in as many classes as possible. Not that any of our troop were complaining. Nevra was delighted of course, while Harry and Ron were grateful for the added opportunities to keep an eye on Malfoy. Seamus, on the other hand, did indeed have to repeat a few courses this term. McGonagall informed Dennis and the others that he would still be eligible to graduate if he passed every course and did well on his N.E.W.T.'s. Ron let out a low whistle, and Dennis comforted Seamus.

"Don't you worry, Shea. We'll all help you out if you need us." Nevra offered to her friend.

"Thanks, I will certainly need it. With all of these classes to maintain top marks in and the added pressures of making an outstanding performance on my N.E.W.T.'s , I don't even want to think about quidditch!" he replied, already looking overwhelmed.

"Speaking of quidditch, Mister Captain……." Harry began to Ron, "Who will be the new team this term?"

"Honestly mate, I'm not sure. Well, I am sure that you will remain seeker and I suppose that I will still be keeper. Our girl here, I assume, will still be a right-o chaser along with Seamus and Dennis will resume his position as beater." Ron reasoned.

"Ron, what about the other beater?" Nevra asked.

"Oh, right; hadn't thought about that one. It's a shame Jack Sloper transferred to Beaubatons. He was a fine beater."

"Well, he did kind of have to move along with his parents to France, Ron." Harry chided.

"Looks like we are gong to have to hold a tryout then, eh?" Colin piped up.

"We? Colin, you aren't even on the team!" Nevra pointed out.

"I am now. The captain made me the team's manager this morning. I am going to help keep up house support and maintain a clean locker room after you lot win every game." He seemed very satisfied with his position.

Nevra knew it was just because he wanted to be a part of the team; Colin hated playing sports. They would have to hold a try-out is seemed. Nevra thought along with the others for several moments, but no one piped up with a suitable replacement.

"I best be off, if I have to make a posting for try-outs. See ya later guys. You coming, Harry?" Ron announced while gathering his books.

"Soo-May-tuh." Harry replied through a mouth full of bacon.

Boys; they never change, despite their age. Nevra rolled her eyes at the pair and began to gather her own things. She had advanced double potions with the Slytherins for her first class of the day. What a way to start the term off.

Draco noticed his girlfriend getting ready to leave her table. Without anyone noticing, he slipped away from breakfast and out the doors to meet her in the hall. Instead, he met the dynamic duo.

"Potter, Weasley." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"Malfoy." was Harry's only reply. He and Ron just stood in Draco's path.

"Was there something you needed, or do you just plan to stand there and stare at me all day?" Draco smirked.

"Malfoy, just what are your intentions with my sister?" Ron bellowed.

"My intentions with your sister are purely---"

"None of your business! Ron, we had an agreement!" Nevra cut Draco off.

"But Nevra, we were just making sure that—"

"Harry, you were just looking for an excuse to start up with Draco. Now I want the three of you to stay away from one another if you can not act like civilized people. And don't think you can sneak up on one another either; you forget I will be in almost all of your classes. I will be watching you, though I really shouldn't have to." With that, she grabbed Draco's hand and headed to the dungeons for potions.

Harry and Ron just shook their heads, resigning themselves to do as she wished; for now at least. They too were headed to potions, but unlike Nevra, they were not looking forward to it.

Everyone settled into Professor Snape's dungeon classroom; quills at the ready and mouths closed. They knew better than to get Snape angry on the first day of class. Several minutes passed and there was still no sign of the potions master. The students began looking to one another for answers, but none daring to speak. Snape was at breakfast, so he should have been here by now. Just as Nevra and Draco were going to knock on his office door, it opened.

A loud rustling of papers could be heard from the professor's office, but the man in question still did not make an appearance. Suddenly, a long line of parchment airplanes came zipping out from the opened door; each landing in front of a student.

'Now what is that snarky old git up too?' Nevra wondered. As if he could read her thoughts, Draco shrugged his shoulders. Snape was his head of house and he still had no idea what the professor was planning. They got their answer in the form of the airplanes unfolding themselves flat on the desk. Before the students could read what was written on the sheets, a booming voice broke the silence. Professor Snape did not step out of his office; rather he raised his voice a bit and announced his greeting of sorts.

"This is Advanced Potions. If you do not belong here, leave now. For those few of you that managed a bleak passing of your O.W.L.S. to get here, we shall see just how well you are going to do in this class. That is, how much you were able to retain over the summer holidays. Before you is a test of sorts, combining the knowledge you should have learned from the past six years of potions classes. If you do not pass, you will be removed from this class until you can keep up, if you will, with those that can. You have until the last grain of sand in the glass falls to complete the work. Begin, NOW!"

The door to his office slammed shut and the green sand began to fall in the over-sized hourglass. Nevra exchanged quick looks between Draco, Harry and Ron. This was not going to be easy.

Two hours later, the papers spontaneously began to fold themselves in to airplanes again and retraced their previous flight back to Professor Snape's office. Nevra looked up to see that all of the sand had fallen; at least she managed to finish the test. Okay, so maybe she invented the bits she couldn't remember, but points off was better than no marks at all. The looks on the boys faces as they rose practically screamed the fact that they did not fare as well. As she began to collect her things, she again wondered what was going on with Professor Snape. Finally deciding that is was just the greasy git trying to be dramatic on their first day, she hurried to catch up to the boys and head to transfiguration.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione followed her parents off the plane and into the airport, still a bit groggy. Waiting at the baggage claim, she retraced her thoughts to remember exactly where they were going. After several moments, it came to her that her distant great uncle had passed away and her father had inherited his estate in America. Now what state was it in again? Looking around she saw a large sign that said, 'Welcome to Salem International Airport.' Salem, eh? She spotted another sign advertising the annual Festival of the Dead.

Her interest now piqued, she found a brochure and began reading.

"_Halloween is the time of year when the shades of the dead whisper from forgotten places and spirits walk among us. The Witches of Salem honor this time with **Festival of the Dead**, an annual event series that explores death's macabre customs, heretical histories, and strange rituals. Founded by Salem Witches Shawn Poirier and Christian Day, and hosted by the foremost authorities on the spirit world, **Festival of the Dead** beckons guests to step through the veil into a realm where spirits await._

_Festival of the Dead explores death's mysteries through haunting events that investigate both the favored and forbidden ways in which cultures have revered, celebrated, and secretly divined the meaning of life's inevitable destination._

_Become a practicing ghost hunter, peer into the future with a psychic reading, learn the ancient arts of necromancy, wander a gallery of terrifying art, communicate with departed loved ones in an authentic séance, transform yourself in a ritual of death and rebirth, dance in the vampires' masquerade, enroll your kids in a school where they can make friends with ghosts, and even dine with the dead._

_Finally, join the Salem Witches and revelers from around the globe for the crown jewel of Salem's Haunted Happenings at The Official Salem Witches' Halloween Ball, the world's most exclusive Halloween event! Celebrate the afterlife with food, dancing, ritual, live music, free psychic readings, and prizes where the dead cavort with the living and powerful spells are cast for the Witches' new year."_

Death, rebirth, necromancy, vampires, ghosts, Halloween Balls and...witches. It sounded like a right good time and yet it almost bothered her still. Moving across the world and leaving all her friends at the boarding school in Whales didn't seem to have the slightest effect on her and yet this simple leaflet now had her heart racing and the gears of her mind going faster and faster until finally,---

"Hermione, dear! Do keep up, will you? We need to meet the limo that is taking us to Granger's Glen." her father called while trying to push the luggage filled trolley.

The gears stopped spinning. She resorted to starting them up again later. "A limo? For us?"

"Yes, dear. Your great uncle Albus--er--Albert, was quite well established. I do believe there are several automobiles on the estate. Perhaps you could have one of your own to drive around and learn the town." her mother tried to smile and hide the stumble as her husband leered at her.

As they climbed in and got settled in the overly large Lincoln, Hermione reflected on her mother's words. "Mum, my birthday is still a few weeks away. I can't start to drive yet. And why have I never heard of great uncle Albert before?"

Her mother took a moment to compose an answer. "Hermione, you are in the United States now. That means you only have to be _16_ to get a driver's permit. And as for Albert, he always was a strange man, but he had a good heart and kept mostly to himself. I'm sure you'll find plenty to do once we arrive as the home is a rather large one, filled with all kinds of rooms to discover and items to do mischief with."

Hermione smiled at her mother and resigned to looking out the window at the countryside. It seemed that Granger's Glen was in the middle of nowhere, as Hermione soon grew bored with the endless trees and green fields. Where was the town? The people? The animals? The life? Just as she was about to ask the question parents loathe the most on road trips, 'are we there yet?', the car pulled to a stop and the chauffeur pushed an access code on an electric key pad. Two huge iron gates swung open and the car ascended up an oak lined drive. Pulling up to the house, it looked terribly out of place. Hermione reasoned it looked more like the sprawling southern mansions in Gone with the Wind. Tarra in New England was just, well it was just wrong. Hermione half expected a bovine woman with a southern accent to greet them at the door, but no such luck. Her father pulled a long, silver key from his trouser pocket and unlocked the massive front doors.

They opened to a large foyer that seemed horribly out of date in it's style. Even through the darkness, it was obvious that it matched the houses' exterior, in that everything Hermione could see appeared to be from the Civil War. Gliding past her father, she spotted a candle and some matches on a side table. Instinctively, she struck the match and was just about to light the candle, when her mother flipped on a light switch.

"Hermione, what are you doing with that candelabra?"

Hermione quickly blew out the match and looked at the candle. I was a decorative piece and obviously not supposed to be used. "Sorry, Mum. I thought it was a regular candle. I should have just waited for you to turn on the lights. Really, it was silly of me."

Her mother smiled and said, "Why don't you try and rest a bit dear? It's been a long journey and it's getting late. You have all day tomorrow to run about. You room is upstairs, the third door on the left."

Deciding doing was she was told was better than an argument right now, Hermione obliged and trudged up the stairs. Walking sown the hall, she wondered why she had gone for the candle first instead of looking for a light switch. What was wrong with her today? First she gets all worked up over a brochure and now she was acting like it was the dark ages before electricity. Maybe she did need more sleep. Reaching her door, she opened it and didn't even pay any attention to the large four poster with the comfy looking scarlet blanket adorned with a large golden lion. Instead, she began to unbutton her jumper. As she shrugged it off in to the floor, something fell from her pocket. It was the brochure on the Festival. Picking it up, she flung herself on the bed . After re-reading it four times and still not having an answer for her feeling of being wound rather tightly, she tossed it on the night table and fell back into a fitful slumber.

The next morning she awoke with a start. She had the same dream as the other night. I it, she was searching for someone, a boy with red hair that always seemed to elude her, no matter what she did to try and catch him. Shrugging off the covers, she noticed for the first time that she had her own bathroom. Sitting up to take a proper look, she saw her luggage had been brought up and unpacked in a tall wardrobe. She had a writing desk, chair, a squishy armchair by the fireplace and a full length mirror. Everything seemed to be in order and yet, it didn't feel like a bedroom should. Perhaps it was because it was all so foreign to her still. She decided to take a shower and try to find the kitchen; she was famished.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron sat at the lunch table and waited for Nevra. At least, Harry was—Ron waited for nothing or no one to eat. But today, Ron's plate was empty. Harry looked at his best friend with astonishment. "You finished your first plate already?"

But Ron didn't answer. He seemed lost in thought. Harry poked him just as Nevra sat down. "Ron are you ill? There is **no** food on your plate!" she teased.

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna go to the library. See you." and with that, he collected his thing and strode slowly out of the great hall.

"Ron, not eat everything in sight and then exclaim he is going to the library? Does he even know where that is? Harry what is going on here?" Nevra demanded.

"Believe me, I haven't the foggiest, unless---"

"Unless what?"

"He was extremely upset over Hermione's leaving and being unable to say certain things to her."

"Harry, we were all upset over it, but not much could be done."

"Yeah, but it hit him especially hard because he never got the chance to tell her he really loved her and always had. She never got to know how much she meant to him."

"I'm sure she knew. It was obvious to all of us. And--"

"Was it? If so, then why were they not together before? I'll tell you why! Because she had given up on waiting for him to come around and stop being such a prat! That can do things to a person, feeling like you love someone that doesn't love you back. It makes them change. Makes them do things they normally wouldn't. Like hatching an insane kidnapping/murder/brainwashing plot!" Harry was fuming.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this, Harry. Are you sure you didn't know anything about what Hermione did?" Nevra eyed him suspiciously.

"Just because she was my best friend, did not mean she told me everything. It's just easy to figure out because maybe I know how she felt!" He jumped from the table and took off toward the library himself.

Nevra sat there with her mouth open, which was promptly closed by Dennis. She looked at him with a dumbfounded gaze and tried to figure out what Harry meant by, _'maybe I know how she felt.'_ Dennis just shrugged and stole her pudding. Could things get any weirder around here? Strike that. She knew full well that they could.

Miles away, Hermione's heart began to flutter as she tried to put on her shoes. Sitting up, she had the overwhelming urge to cry and had no idea why...

A/N: It's back! For those of you that still care out there, I have decided to revive this fic and give it a proper finish, eventually. ;) I went through and edited the previous chapters for spelling and continuity, so they read better and I combined a few chapters for those of you keeping count. The excerpt from the pamphlet on The Festival of the Dead is a direct quote from their website.

you all for your kind words and for helping to bring this plot bunny out of his comfy spot in my head.


End file.
